Extrañas Relaciones
by Talita bonita
Summary: Septimo año de Hogwarts la batalla con Voldemort se acerca, el pasado de los nuevos chicos se descubre poco a poco, el final esta cerca, TERMINADA
1. De regreso a Hogwarts

Habían entrado a su ultimo año en hogwarts y el chico de cabello negro azabache y ojos verdes escondidos detrás de unos lentes redondos, se encontraba en el ya conocidísimo anden 9 ¾ listo para abordar el tren que le llevaría a su escuela, no sin antes buscar a sus amigos, cuando de repente vio a una chica de cabello castaño.

Es esa Hermione! Wow como es que nunca me di cuenta de lo linda que era – pensó Harry para si mismo.

Harry te extrañe tanto estas vacaciones, por que no contestaste ninguna de mis lechuzas, o es que tus tíos te lo volvieron a prohibir? – le dijo hermione mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos.

Harry sintió como ese abrazo era muy agradable y casi instintivamente la tomo pos la cintura apretándola suavemente y llevándola mas cerca de su cuerpo – Hola Hermione, perdón por no contestarte pero es que cada vez que tío Vernon veía acercarse a una lechuza iba corriendo a arrebatarme las cartas y las lanzaba directo al fuego, perdón no intentaba estar incomunicado este verano – le contestaba Harry sin soltarla aun, cuando se dio cuenta de que aun tenia a Hermione sujeta por la cintura y muy cerca de su cuerpo, procedió a soltarla, que estaba pensando al prolongar demasiado ese abrazo y lo mas extraño por que se sentía tan culpable por no haber contestado ninguna de las cartas que no había siquiera leído, era normal que Harry se sintiera mal por no poder contestar a sus amigos pero lo que sintió al dar tal explicación era un profundo sentimiento de pena por no hacerlo. _Pero que estas haciendo, por que aun no sueltas a Hermione_ pensó Harry para si mismo, no había notado que ese abrazo era aun muy largo. Entonces soltó a su amiga justo a tiempo por que quien se acercaba hacia ellos era el chico pelirrojo.

Harry, Hermione, nunca van a creer lo que me paso este verano, fui con mis padres a África, deberían ver todas las cosas interesantes que hay ahí, es súper emocionante, sabían que la magia de los chamanes además de ser muy simple de practicar es muy poderosa – dijo Ron al acercarse a ellos y aparentemente sin signos de haber notado el largo abrazo de sus amigos.

Pero donde esta Ginny – pregunto Hermione a Ron.

Viene justo detrás mío, no podía esperar a contarles – contesto el pelirrojo.

En eso vieron como venia caminando la pequeña pelirroja cargando una gran cantidad de libros y caminando muy distraída, una imagen que les recordó a Hermione en su primer año.

Cuidado por donde caminas, o es que los libros obstruyen tu vista – dijo un chico muy pálido de cabello plateado, que al darse cuenta de quien era no recato en decir – pero claro debía tratarse de una Weasley, es que son tan pobres que ni para comprar una mochila les alcanza.

Yo que tu cuidaría mis palabras Malfoy, a menos que quieras llegar al castillo con unos cuantos moretones.

Y quien me los va a dar tu "San Potter", ándate con cuidado o vas a perder tu fama. O va a ser otro weasley el que me propine los golpes – decía Malfoy al momento en que llegaban sus guardaespaldas, sus amigos que según recordaban Harry y Ron, tenían aspecto de Trols. – o déjame adivinar la "Sangre Sucia" es la que me va a propinar los golpes por que es igual de ñoña que esta pobretona.

Harry no se pudo contener y se abalanzo sobre su eterno enemigo y le dio un buen golpe que hizo que le sangrara el labio, entonces Goyle le tomo por la espalda y lo lanzo al suelo, estaban a punto de armar una gran pelea cuando Harry vio como Hermione se metía en medio de ellos

Ya basta, no vale la pena hacer un revuelto aquí, además ya va a salir el tren y si no subimos ahora lo perderemos, ya saben que no espera a nadie. Debería darles vergüenza comportarse como niños – tomando a harry por el brazo y apartándolo de la pelea.

Discúlpame Hermione, es que no podía permitir que te… que les hablara de esa manera – lo dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia Ginny que ahora estaba terminando de recoger los libros que con la pelea no había podido levantar.

El camino hacia Hogwarts transcurrió sin otro percance, y esta ves, por primera vez, Malfoy no había ido a molestarlos como ya era su costumbre, quizás por que ya había tenido el enfrentamiento que quería justo antes en el andén.

Cuando llegaron estaba como de costumbre, Hagrid pidiendo a los de primero que, como cada año lo miraban sorprendidos, lo acompañaran a los botes, mientras los demás alumnos iban tomando en grupos de 4 los carruajes, Ginny subió primero seguida por Hermione, y atrás de ellas Harry quien se rápidamente se sentó al lado de Hermione, dejando a Ron de lado de su hermana., el trascurso en los carruajes siempre era tranquilo, pero esta vez cayeron en un gran pozo que había en el camino lo que hizo que el carruaje se ladeara dejando a Hermione sobre su amigo, quien la tomo nuevamente por la cintura, e instintivamente (otra vez) la atrajo mas cerca de su cuerpo.

Te encuentras bien, no te lastimaste – le dijo a su amiga al oído no sin antes percibir el aroma de su cabello, que este año gracias a las estéticas muggle llevaba lacio (se había hecho un permanente durante las vacaciones y le había quedado muy bien).

Si no te he lastimado yo a ti? – pregunto su amiga.

No, para nada – dijo Harry soltando rápidamente a su amiga al darse cuenta que seguían en el carruaje y sus amigos estaban ahí.

Ron a quien su hermana había caído encima, se incorporo rápidamente apartando a su hermana – me aplastaste el brazo Ginny.

Discúlpame señor delicadito – contesto esta.

Trascurrió la cena de llegada a clases con la tradicional selección de los alumnos de primer año, el discurso de inicio de clases que da Dumbledore cada año y el respectivo festín, cuando los estudiantes hubieron comido todo lo que quisieron Hermione y Ron salieron del comedor para guiar a los alumnos de primer año a sus respectivas salas comunes.


	2. Un Admirador Secreto

**Hola, pues aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo ojala que les guste y por favor dejen reviews, que les va pareciendo la historia y se aceptan criticas y comentarios, por favor dejen sus reviews.**

---------

Cáp. 2 Un admirador secreto

Paso la primer semana sin nada relevante que se pueda contar, las clases habían sido un poco ajetreadas pero eso no era nada de que alarmarse pues este año debían presentar sus EXTASIS los cuales servirían para que los estudiantes de Hogwarts fueran escogiendo una carrera para su vida laboral.

De repente durante el desayuno en la mesa de Gryffindor entro una lechuza al castillo y se poso justo frente a Hermione, la lechuza parecía traer un pequeño paquete amarrado a una de sus patas, era una pequeña cajita.

Vamos Hermione ábrelo – dijo parvati al ver el paquete que la castaña había quitado a la lechuza, y esta se fue rápidamente.

Pero de quien podrá ser, no tiene nota ni nada – pensó Hermione para si misma – lo abriré a ver que es lo que trae adentro.

Hermione abrió la pequeña caja y al abrirla vio un hermoso par de aretes, estos eran pequeños y con forma de delfines, el animal que le gustaba mucho a Hermione.

¡Vaya, alguien te quiere mucho o esta muy interesado en ti para regalarte eso! ¿son de oro? – pregunto parvati a Hermione.

Creo que si – dijo ella un poco apenada pero muy sorprendida nunca le habían mandado nada así por lechuza, lo único que ella recibía eran cartas de sus padres y sus copias del profeta.

En la clase de Transformaciones Hermione no dejaba de jugar con la pequeña cajita y pensaba para si misma entre devolver el regalo y quedarse con el – pero a quien se lo vas a devolver si no sabes de quien fue Hermione – pensó para si misma.

Señorita Granger, le importaría poner un poco de atención en la clase si es tan amable –le dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Claro profesora disculpe.

Ya esta advertida, la próxima vez serán puntos menos para Gryffindor – contesto nuevamente la profesora.

A la salida de la clase Harry corrió para alcanzar a Hermione.

Hey Hermione, por que te regaño McGonagall – pregunto Harry

Es solo que estaba un poco distraída, eso es todo –contesto la castaña.

¡Distraída tu! eso si que es algo extraño, si eres de las mejores y mas aplicadas alumnas del colegio, que te pudo haber distraído – pregunto Harry.

Fue esto - dijo Hermione mostrandole la pequeña caja a Harry.

Harry se le quedo viendo a la caja y mostrando sorpresa en su rostro le pregunto a su amiga – Vaya puedo ver.

Si, ábrelo

Harry abrió la pequeña caja disimulando no saber su contenido – son delfines, no es tu animal preferido – pregunto tratando de obtener una respuesta que le dijera si a su amiga le había agradado o no el regalo.

Así es Harry, eso ya lo sabes, no es ningún secreto – dijo Hermione quien se encontraba muy distraída.

Harry, Hermione, espérenme – grito Ron al verlos cruzar por el pasillo – por que se adelantaron tanto, y Hermione por que te dijo eso McGonagall.

Tu también Ron, que tiene de malo que me distraiga de ves en cuando en una u otra clase, parece que todo mundo esta muy interesado en mi de repente – dijo hermione molesta y arrebatándole la cajita a Harry se fue.

¿Que fue eso, acaso tu lo sabes? y que era eso que te quito de las manos – pregunto Ron a Harry.

Es algo que le regalaron a Hermione y al parecer esta muy pensativa por eso.

¡Que le regalaron! Y quien se lo regalo, pues no lo se no me lo dijo y francamente creo que ella tampoco lo sabe. – contesto Harry

Pero vaya que el tipo que le regalo eso es un cobarde que ni siquiera se atreve a decir que es el quien se lo regala, y por que esta Hermione tan pensativa en eso, no debería darle importancia a las cobardías de otras personas – dijo Ron visiblemente molesto de que alguien pretendiera a Hermione

¿En verdad crees que son cobardías? – pregunto Harry a Ron.

Pues claro, de que otra manera le puedes llamar a eso, entregar un regalo y no decir de quien es – dijo ron – Ya vámonos no querremos llegar tarde a Pociones ya sabes como es Snape, de seguro nos quitara puntos aunque los slytherin no hayan llegado aun a las mazmorras.

Cuando llegaron a las mazmorras Hermione ya estaba sentada enseguida de Neville, pues al parecer no quería que sus amigos la siguieran molestando con lo mismo. Harry y Ron entraron al aula y se sentaron justo detrás de Hermione y Neville y a su lado izquierdo estaba Malfoy sentado solo pues sus guardaespaldas aun no llegaban a clase.

Hey Granger, cuidado con esos aretes, no los abran hechizado para que te veas mas fea de lo que eres o quizás sirvan para intentar limpiar tu sangre sucia. – dijo Malfoy en tono burlón.

Cállate Malfoy – dijo Hermione visiblemente enojada

Cuidado con tu tono Sangre sucia no olvides a quien te diriges – contesto Malfoy

Te pidieron cerrar la boca Malfoy, o es que la capucha de mortífago te ha dejado sordo – dijo Harry levantándose de su asiento.

Cállate tu San Potter, a menos que quieras que te calle a golpes

Y quien me los va a dar si los trolls que tienes por amigos aun no han aparecido – dijo Harry.

Malfoy se levanto también y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Harry, Hermione se levanto para detenerlos.

Tranquilízate Harry, no vale la pena arriesgarse a que llegue el profesor Snape y te vea peleando con este hurón –dijo Hermione tomando a Harry del brazo.

Si Potter hazle caso a la sangre sucia, y tranquilízate – dijo Malfoy en tono burlón

No le llames así Malfoy aprende a respetar a las damas y trata de no meterte en los asuntos que no te incumben – dijo Harry a Malfoy ya bastante enojado

Que no le llame como SANGRE SUCIA – contesto malfoy en un tono bastante burlón

Harry se abalanzo contra Malfoy le dio un golpe que hizo que le volviera a sangrar el labio.

Harry cálmate – dijo Ron tomándolo por la espalda separándolo de Malfoy.

Hermione se coloca delante de Harry para intentar detenerlo ella también – Vamos Harry no vale la pena golpear a Malfoy.

En ese momento Malfoy se había enderezado y lanzado un golpe que fue a dar justo a la cara de Hermione, quien debido a la fuerza del golpe cayo justo a los brazos de Harry.

Ron quien estaba deteniendo a Harry saco su varita y la apunto directo hacia Malfoy – atrévete a tocarla otra vez Malfoy.

Claro weasley y quien me va a detener tu, con esa varita de segunda – dijo malfoy aun en tono de burla y sin importarle que le hubiera pegado a Hermione.

No hurón te voy a detener yo – dijo harry mostrando mucho coraje en su cara – esta ves llegaste muy lejos malfoy, nunca creí que fueras de la clase de cobardes que le pegan a las mujeres – y Harry saco su varita apuntándola también hacia Malfoy

Levantados en clase y con sus varitas apuntando hacia un compañero de clase, 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor – dijo Snape al entrar a la mazmorra – y usted señorita Granger regrese a su lugar.

Los cuatro regresaron a su lugar y saliendo de clase Hermione traía un enorme moretón en su mejilla izquierda. Harry salio justo detrás de Hermione nuevamente – creo que deberíamos ir con Madame Pomfrey talvez ella tenga algo para el dolor y que te quite esa marca – dijo Harry.

Harry, no puedes estar pelando con Malfoy cada vez que insulta a alguien si no acabaras en una constante pelea, ya sabes como es solo buscara provocarte mas y mas – dijo Hermione quien iba caminando bastante rápido.

Cuando de repente volteo hacia Harry con una carra muy pálida, solo alcanzo a decirle – Harry estoy muy m…. – y se desmayo cayendo nuevamente en los brazos de Harry.

Hermione que te pasa – dijo harry ante el cuerpo de su amiga que estaba en sus brazos – por favor despierta – y la cargo para llevarla a la enfermería.

----

Hermione despertó mas tarde en la enfermería diciendo – mareada - volteo y vio a Harry al lado de su cama.

¿Hermione, te sientes bien? – pregunto su amigo preocupado

Si estoy bien, solo me maree, harry que hago aquí íbamos camino a la sala común – pregunto su amiga muy extrañada de estar en la enfermería.

Te traje aquí por que te mareaste pero ya Madame Pomfrey te dio algo para despertar e hizo desaparecer el golpe y el moretón, espero que también el dolor – dijo Harry tomando la mano de su amiga.

¡Madame Pomfrey! Me reviso Harry, que fue lo que te dijo – pregunto asustada.

Nada Hermione me dijo que no sabia a que se debía el desmayo y me pregunto acerca del golpe – contesto Harry sin soltar su mano.

Estas seguro de eso, si preciosa, estoy seguro (_que hiciste Harry, le dijiste preciosa_) - pensó Harry y se alarmo bastante.

Esta bien, vámonos no quiero pasar la noche aquí – dijo Hermione sin dar señas de haberle puesto atención a su amigo cuando le dijo Preciosa.

Ya en la sala común, Harry se dirigió directo a su habitación y cuando llego a su cama comenzó a escribir una carta.

_Querida Hermione:_

_El motivo de esta carta es para decirte que me gustas mucho y que no lo puedo reprimir, cuando te veo pasar por los pasillos haces que mi corazón se estremezca, no se porque es que de repente comencé a sentir esto por ti_

Harry no se había puesto a pensar cuando fue que empezó a sentirse así por Hermione, seria cuando le ayudo a recatar a sirius, o cuando se mostró tan interesada en protegerlo por el torneo de los tres magos, el no lo sabia, solo sabia que estaba enamorado de su amiga y no podía decírselo de frente, además estaba Ron, quien también estaba interesado en Hermione, y al contrario de Harry el si lo demostraba, a manera de celos y de rabietas pero al menos el lo hacia.

_La verdad es que desde hace tiempo que pienso que eres la mejor mujer sobre este planeta y que cada vez que te veo me elevo hasta el cielo, y que soy tan cobarde que no te lo puedo decir por temor a tu rechazo y que prefiero permanecer anónimo a saber que te he perdido. Por el momento eso es todo lo que te voy a escribir esperare a ver tu reacción, ojala te hayan gustado los aretes, no están hechizados como te lo dijo Malfoy por si te interesa saber._

_Con Amor._

Harry se dirigió a la lechuzeria y escogió una lechuza de las del colegio – lo siento Hedwig pero enviarte a tu seria descubrirme – dijo Harry a su lechuza.

Llévale esto a Hermione, espera a que se despierte y tan pronto tome la carta y la rosa te vas – dijo Harry a la lechuza que había elegido.

---

A la mañana siguiente cuando Hermione despertó la lechuza esperaba en su meza de noche al parecer Lavander la había dejado entrar, entonces la lechuza se poso frente a Hermione y estiro su pata. Hermione retiro la carta y la roza y la lechuza salia por la ventana que estaba abierta aun.

Comenzó a leer la carta y se extraño mucho pues la letra le parecía muy conocida, al terminar de leerla la guardo en su mochila y se vistió para bajar a desayunar, y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se le escapaba por los labios.


	3. De regreso a Hogwarts Hermione

**Bueno aquí les va mi tercer capitulo, lo quise poner así para que tengan el punto de vista de hermione también, ojala les guste, reviews por favor**

Cap 3 De Regreso a Hogwarts (Hermione)

Habían entrado a su ultimo año en hogwarts y la chica castaña de cabello chino rebelde (que esta vez lo llevaba lacio debido a que se hico un alaciado permanente en una estetica muggle) y ojos marrones se encontraba en el ya conocidísimo anden 9 ¾ listo para abordar el tren que le llevaría a su escuela, no sin antes buscar a sus amigos, cuando de repente vio al chico de cabello negro azabache escondido detras de unos anteojos.

Ahí esta Harry! Cielos cada vez se ve mejor con su cabello rebelde – pensó para si misma – iré a saludarlo, me moría de ganas de verlo.

Harry te extrañe tanto estas vacaciones, por que no contestaste ninguna de mis lechuzas, o es que tus tíos te lo volvieron a prohibir? – le dijo hermione mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos.

Pero que hiciste, por que lo abrazaste no era para tanto, no seas tonta hermione – pero entonces sintio como Harry la tomo por la cintura apretándola suavemente y llevándola mas cerca de su cuerpo- Harry me abrazó, sera acaso que el también siente lo mismo que yo.

– Hola Hermione, perdón por no contestarte pero es que cada vez que tío Vernon veía acercarse a una lechuza iba corriendo a arrebatarme las cartas y las lanzaba directo al fuego, perdón no intentaba estar incomunicado este verano – le contestaba Harry sin soltarla aun

No me ha soltado aun, se siente muy bien estar abrazada por Harry, pero por que se disculpa tanto, ya antes habia pasado eso – penso hermione sintiendose muy bien de que ese abrazo se hubiera prolongado tanto tiempo, mientras ella se sentia en las nubes tomando aire para poder oler el perfume de Harry que olia tan bien. Entonces sintio como Harry la solto se extraño de que lo hiciera repentinamente cuando se dio cuenta de por que lo habia hecho.

Harry, Hermione, nunca van a creer lo que me paso este verano, fui con mis padres a África, deberían ver todas las cosas interesantes que hay ahí, es súper emocionante, sabían que la magia de los chamanes además de ser muy simple de practicar es muy poderosa – dijo Ron al acercarse a ellos y aparentemente sin signos de haber notado el largo abrazo de sus amigos.

Pero donde esta Ginny – pregunto Hermione a Ron, quien tenia que hablar para intentar despistar aun mas a su amigo

Viene justo detrás mío, no podía esperar a contarles – contesto el pelirrojo.

En eso vieron como venia caminando la pequeña pelirroja cargando una gran cantidad de libros y caminando muy distraída, una imagen que les recordó a Hermione en su primer año.

Cuidado por donde caminas, o es que los libros obstruyen tu vista – dijo un chico muy pálido de cabello plateado, que al darse cuenta de quien era no recato en decir – pero claro debía tratarse de una Weasley, es que son tan pobres que ni para comprar una mochila les alcanza.

Yo que tu cuidaría mis palabras Malfoy, a menos que quieras llegar al castillo con unos cuantos moretones – Dijo Harry

Y quien me los va a dar tu "San Potter", ándate con cuidado o vas a perder tu fama. O va a ser otro weasley el que me propine los golpes – decía Malfoy al momento en que llegaban sus guardaespaldas, sus amigos que según recordaban Harry y Ron, tenían aspecto de Trols. – o déjame adivinar la "Sangre Sucia" es la que me va a propinar los golpes por que es igual de ñoña que esta pobretona.

Harry no se pudo contener y se abalanzo sobre su eterno enemigo y le dio un buen golpe que hizo que le sangrara el labio, entonces Goyle le tomo por la espalda y lo lanzo al suelo, estaban a punto de armar una gran pelea cuando Harry vio como Hermione se metía en medio de ellos

Pero que esta haciendo Harry, por que golpe a Malfoy tengo que hacer algo no quiero que lo golpeen, y menos el Huron de Malfoy - Ya basta, no vale la pena hacer un revuelto aquí, además ya va a salir el tren y si no subimos ahora lo perderemos, ya saben que no espera a nadie. Debería darles vergüenza comportarse como niños – tomando a harry por el brazo y apartándolo de la pelea.

Discúlpame Hermione, es que no podía permitir que te… que les hablara de esa manera – lo dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia Ginny que ahora estaba terminando de recoger los libros que con la pelea no había podido levantar.

Iba a decir que te hablara de esa manera, Harry me estaba defendiendo – pensó hermione y comenzó a fantasear el como seria la vida si ella y Harry fueran novios.

El camino hacia Hogwarts transcurrió sin otro percance, y esta ves, por primera vez, Malfoy no había ido a molestarlos como ya era su costumbre, quizás por que ya había tenido el enfrentamiento que quería justo antes en el andén.

Cuando llegaron estaba como de costumbre, Hagrid pidiendo a los de primero que, como cada año lo miraban sorprendidos, lo acompañaran a los botes, mientras los demás alumnos iban tomando en grupos de 4 los carruajes, Ginny subió primero seguida por Hermione (quien se sentó adrede en frente de Ginny para ver si Harry se ponía del lado de ella para poder disfrutar otro momento cerca de él), y atrás de ellas Harry quien se rápidamente se sentó al lado de Hermione (que bien que si lo hizo – pensó hermione para si), dejando a Ron de lado de su hermana., el transcurso en los carruajes siempre era tranquilo, pero esta vez cayeron en un gran pozo que había en el camino lo que hizo que el carruaje se ladeara dejando a Hermione sobre su amigo (Pero que paso, es muy extraño que los carruajes caigan en los pozos, y ademas aplaste a Harry ojala que no piense que estoy muy pesada), quien la tomo nuevamente por la cintura, e instintivamente la atrajo mas cerca de su cuerpo (de nuevo me acerco mas a él, que bien, esto es tan bello).

Te encuentras bien, no te lastimaste – le dijo a su amiga al oído no sin antes percibir el aroma de su cabello..

Si, no te he lastimado yo a ti? – pregunto su amiga, sintiendo un suave escalofrió pues su amado le había hablado muy dulcemente al oído.

No, para nada – dijo Harry soltando rápidamente a su amiga al darse cuenta que seguían en el carruaje y sus amigos estaban ahí.

Nuevamente me soltó, será que siente lo mismo que yo y no quiere que ron se de cuenta – pensaba Hermione.

Ron a quien su hermana había caído encima, se incorporo rápidamente apartando a su hermana – me aplastaste el brazo Ginny.

Discúlpame señor delicadito – contesto esta.

Trascurrió la cena de llegada a clases con la tradicional selección de los alumnos de primer año, el discurso de inicio de clases que da Dumbledore cada año y el respectivo festín, cuando los estudiantes hubieron comido todo lo que quisieron Hermione y Ron salieron del comedor para guiar a los alumnos de primer año a sus respectivas salas comunes.

Hermione se fue a la sala común pensando en que de haber ido solos en el carruaje habría besado a Harry.


	4. Un Admirador Secreto Hermione

**Este es mi cuarto capítulo, lo voy a dejar y después de ver los reviews pues veré si sigo escribiendo o me dedico a otra cosa **

**:D**

**Dejen sus reviews por favor, me servirán**

**Cáp. 4 Un admirador secreto (Hermione)**

Paso la primer semana sin nada relevante que se pueda contar, las clases habían sido un poco ajetreadas pero eso no era nada de que alarmarse pues este año debían presentar sus EXTASIS los cuales servirían para que los estudiantes de Hogwarts fueran escogiendo una carrera para su vida laboral.

De repente durante el desayuno en la mesa de Gryffindor entro una lechuza al castillo y se poso justo frente a Hermione, la lechuza parecía traer un pequeño paquete amarrado a una de sus patas, era una pequeña cajita.

La chica se quedo viendo a la lechuza muy pensativa, le quito el paquete y la lechuza se fue, aun no se decidia a abrirlo cuando fue interrumpida por Parvati.

Vamos Hermione ábrelo – dijo parvati al ver el paquete que la castaña había quitado a la lechuza, y esta se fue rápidamente.

Pero de quien podrá ser, no tiene nota ni nada – pensó Hermione para si misma añorando que el paquete fuera de Harry – lo abriré a ver que es lo que trae adentro.

Hermione abrió la pequeña caja y al abrirla vio un hermoso par de aretes, estos eran pequeños y con forma de delfines, el animal que le gustaba mucho a Hermione, ella estaba encantada con sus aretes, ojala fueran de Harry así me levantaría e iría a su lado y le agradecería con una gran beso.

¡Vaya, alguien te quiere mucho o esta muy interesado en ti para regalarte eso! ¿son de oro? – pregunto parvati a Hermione.

Creo que si – dijo ella - Hasta pena me de soy la única que ha recibido algo, ni quiera es hora del correo.

Harry solo la veía pues no se había querido sentar cerca de ella y no alcanzaba a escuchar que era lo que le decía a Parvati.

En la clase de Transformaciones Hermione no dejaba de jugar con la pequeña cajita Harry la veía desde unas bancas mas atrás y solo quería averiguar que era lo que estaba pensando su amiga

Señorita Granger, le importaría poner un poco de atención en la clase si es tan amable –le dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Claro profesora disculpe – contesto Hermione

Ya esta advertida, la próxima vez serán puntos menos para Gryffindor – contesto nuevamente la profesora.

Vaya que McGonagall me sorprendió, será mejor que deje de pensar en esto, ya después averiguare quien me lo mando

A la salida de la clase Harry corrió para alcanzar a Hermione.

Hey Hermione, por que te regaño McGonagall – pregunto Harry

Es solo que estaba un poco distraída, eso es todo –contesto la castaña.

¡Distraída tu! eso si que es algo extraño, si eres de las mejores y mas aplicadas alumnas del colegio, que te pudo haber distraído – pregunto Harry.

Fue esto - dijo Hermione mostrándole la pequeña caja a Harry, y esperando ver en la cara de Harry algo que le diera una señal de haber sido el quien se lo mando.

Harry se le quedo viendo a la caja y mostrando sorpresa en su rostro le pregunto a su amiga – Vaya puedo ver.

Si, ábrelo – dijo hermione algo desilusionada por la sorpresa de su amigo.

Harry abrió la pequeña caja disimulando no saber su contenido – son delfines, no es tu animal preferido – pregunto tratando de obtener una respuesta que le dijera si a su amiga le había agradado o no el regalo.

Así es Harry, eso ya lo sabes, no es ningún secreto – dijo Hermione quien le contesto intentado distraerse para que no notara su desilusión.

Harry, Hermione, espérenme – grito Ron al verlos cruzar por el pasillo – por que se adelantaron tanto, y Hermione por que te dijo eso McGonagall.

Tu también Ron, que tiene de malo que me distraiga de ves en cuando en una u otra clase, parece que todo mundo esta muy interesado en mi de repente – dijo hermione quien no quería contestar las preguntas pues ron siempre se ponía muy fastidioso cuando alguien le daba regalos, la verdad había sentido algo por el antes, pero cuando este no parecía tomar la iniciativa desistió y fue cuando comenzó a interesarse en Harry.

Se fue de ahí caminando lo mas rápido posible para que no la alcanzaran pues así no se darían cuenta de su desilusión, llego a las mazmorras y vio a Neville sentado solo – Hola Neville, me puedo sentar contigo el día de hoy – le pregunto

Claro Hermione no hay problema – dijo su compañero.

¿Que es eso? Lo que te enviaron hoy - pregunto Neville mostrándose muy interesado

Así es, por favor no hagas mas preguntas si – le pidió Hermione.

Esta bien, solo me preguntaba si te había gustado – contesto Neville

Si Neville, son preciosos, la verdad nunca me habían regalado nada así, alguien que no fueran mis padres, no se por que te estoy diciendo esto, como si te interesara – dijo Hermione pues se dio cuenta que era Neville con quien estaba hablando.

No te preocupes me di cuenta cuando entraste que querías hablar con alguien, sabes Hermione yo se que nunca me has considerado tu amigo pero si algún día quieres hablar pues aquí estoy solo dímelo, prometo no juzgar – dijo Neville sinceramente.

En ese momento entraron Harry y Ron y se sentaron justo detrás de Hermione y Neville y a su lado izquierdo estaba Malfoy sentado solo pues sus guardaespaldas aun no llegaban a clase.

Hey Granger, cuidado con esos aretes, no los abran hechizado para que te veas mas fea de lo que eres o quizás sirvan para intentar limpiar tu sangre sucia. – dijo Malfoy en tono burlón.

Cállate Malfoy – dijo Hermione visiblemente enojada _por que tiene que meterse siempre en las cosas que no le importan_ pensó Hermione

Cuidado con tu tono Sangre sucia no olvides a quien te diriges – contesto Malfoy

Te pidieron cerrar la boca Malfoy, o es que la capucha de mortífago te ha dejado sordo – dijo Harry levantándose de su asiento.

Harry me esta defendiendo, debe molestarle bastante que Malfoy me hable así – penso Hermione

Cállate tu San Potter, a menos que quieras que te calle a golpes

Y quien me los va a dar si los trolls que tienes por amigos aun no han aparecido – dijo Harry.

Malfoy se levanto también y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Harry, Hermione se levanto para detenerlos.

Tranquilízate Harry, no vale la pena arriesgarse a que llegue el profesor Snape y te vea peleando con este hurón –dijo Hermione tomando a Harry del brazo pues lo ultimo que quería era que fuera a salir lastimado.

Si Potter hazle caso a la sangre sucia, y tranquilízate – dijo Malfoy en tono burlón

No le llames así Malfoy aprende a respetar a las damas y trata de no meterte en los asuntos que no te incumben – dijo Harry a Malfoy ya bastante enojado

Que no le llame como SANGRE SUCIA – contesto malfoy en un tono bastante burlón

Harry se abalanzo contra Malfoy le dio un golpe que hizo que le volviera a sangrar el labio.

Harry cálmate – dijo Ron tomándolo por la espalda separándolo de Malfoy.

Tengo que detener a Harry, Malfoy debe estar furioso primero en el anden y ahora aquí, pensó hermione mientras se colocaba frente a Harry – Vamos Harry no vale la pena golpear a Malfoy.

En ese momento Malfoy se había enderezado y lanzado un golpe que fue a dar justo a la cara de Hermione, quien debido a la fuerza del golpe cayo justo a los brazos de Harry.

Ron quien estaba deteniendo a Harry saco su varita y la apunto directo hacia Malfoy – atrévete a tocarla otra vez Malfoy.

Claro Weasley y quien me va a detener tu, con esa varita de segunda – dijo malfoy aun en tono de burla y sin importarle que le hubiera pegado a Hermione.

No hurón te voy a detener yo – dijo Harry mostrando mucho coraje en su cara – esta ves llegaste muy lejos malfoy, nunca creí que fueras de la clase de cobardes que le pegan a las mujeres – y Harry saco su varita apuntándola también hacia Malfoy

Levantados en clase y con sus varitas apuntando hacia un compañero de clase, 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor – dijo Snape al entrar a la mazmorra – y usted señorita Granger regrese a su lugar.

Los cuatro regresaron a su lugar y saliendo de clase Hermione traía un enorme moretón en su mejilla izquierda. Harry salio justo detrás de Hermione nuevamente – creo que deberíamos ir con Madame Pomfrey talvez ella tenga algo para el dolor y que te quite esa marca – dijo Harry.

Harry, no puedes estar pelando con Malfoy cada vez que insulta a alguien si no acabaras en una constante pelea, ya sabes como es solo buscara provocarte mas y mas – dijo Hermione quien iba caminando bastante rápido.

Entonces se comenzó a sentir mal y volteo a Harry con una cara muy pálida – Harry estoy muy m…. – y se desmayo cayendo nuevamente en los brazos de Harry.

---

Hermione despertó mas tarde en la enfermería diciendo – mareada - volteo y vio a Harry al lado de su cama.

¿Hermione, te sientes bien? – pregunto su amigo preocupado

Si estoy bien, solo me maree, harry que hago aquí íbamos camino a la sala común – pregunto su amiga muy extrañada de estar en la enfermería.

Te traje aquí por que te mareaste pero ya Madame Pomfrey te dio algo para despertar e hizo desaparecer el golpe y el moretón, espero que también el dolor – dijo Harry tomando la mano de su amiga.

¡Madame Pomfrey! Me reviso Harry, que fue lo que te dijo – pregunto asustada y pensando si se habría dado cuenta de lo que tenía madame pomfrey.

Nada Hermione me dijo que no sabía a que se debía el desmayo y me pregunto acerca del golpe – contesto Harry sin soltar su mano.

Estas seguro de eso – dijo Hermione un poco mas tranquila

Si preciosa, estoy seguro – dijo Harry

Me dijo preciosa – pensó Hermione y se alegro – tendré que disimular el no haberme dado cuenta -Esta bien, vámonos no quiero pasar la noche aquí – dijo Hermione.

Llegando a la sala común Hermione se dirigió a su cama, lo único que quería hacer era dormir.

---

A la mañana siguiente cuando Hermione despertó la lechuza esperaba en su meza de noche al parecer Lavander la había dejado entrar, entonces la lechuza se poso frente a Hermione y estiro su pata. Hermione retiro la carta y la roza y la lechuza salía por la ventana que estaba abierta aun.

Comenzó a leer la carta y se extraño mucho pues la letra le parecía muy conocida, al terminar de leerla la guardo en su mochila y se vistió para bajar a desayunar, y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se le escapaba por los labios, pues creía saber de quien era la letra.


	5. La sorpresa de Ron

**Bueno no se aun si alguien haya leído mi FF pero pues mientras la inspiración siga pues aquí estoy escribiendo, si hay alguien que lo este leyendo por favor déjenme sus reviews, las criticas son importantes para mi, solo denle GO y listo**

**Se me había olvidado poner el Disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: los personajes y lugares están basados en los libro de Harry Potter de JK Rowling, solo algunos de los personajes son míos, el resto son prestados**

**Cáp. 5 La sorpresa de Ron**

Estaba Harry ya en el comedor platicando con Ron, Neville y Seamus, cuando vio que Hermione entraba y no pudo evitar ver a su compañera, la chica que ahora le robaba el sueño y quedo como ido, al ver la sonrisa en su rostro comenzó a preguntarse si la sonrisa era producto de la carta que le había enviado.

¿Es cierto Harry? – Pregunto Seamus – otra vez peleaste con Malfoy.

¿Qué? – pregunto Harry intentando volver a la platica con sus amigos.

¿Qué si peleaste con Malfoy otra vez Harry? – dijo Seamus nuevamente.

Si, debieron haberlo visto, creo que fue la primera vez que se vio tan valiente sin tener a sus trolls cuidándole la espalda, y el muy cobarde golpeo a Hermione y ni siquiera se inmuto de haberla golpeado, al muy cobarde le da lo mismo golpear a una mujer que a un hombre – dijo Harry y se veía molesto por lo ultimo que dijo.

Deberíamos irnos a clase de Herbología, no puedo esperar a ver que nos tiene la profesora Sprout preparado para esta clase – dijo Neville muy entusiasmado.

Hey Neville, las plantas no van a salir corriendo si llegamos al aula 10 minutos después - le dijo Ron como burlándose un poco.

En eso lamento decirte que estas muy equivocado, hay plantas que tienen la capacidad de cambiarse de un lugar a otro si no les gusta el lugar en que las plantaste, eso me lo dijo la profesora Sprout el otro día en clase – contesto Neville.

Mejor vámonos, Neville no nos dejara quedarnos aquí mas tiempo – dijo Harry al tiempo que buscaba a Hermione, cuando al voltear vio que Ginny se encontraba muy distraída y se encontraba mirando fijamente hacia la mesa de ¡Slytherin!

Harry se quedo muy sorprendido, Ginny siempre había evitado mirar hacia esa mesa, sobretodo después del incidente en su primer año cuando abrió la cámara de los secretos, que todos en la escuela la intentaban evitar pues pensaban que era peligrosa menos los de Slytherin quienes adrede se acercaban a ella para molestarla, por eso es que ella siempre intentaba ignorar aquella mesa.

Harry salio del comedor jalado por sus compañeros pero su mente quedo pensando en lo mismo. Cuando llegaron a la clase de Herbología, primero que todos gracias a Neville, Harry se sentó y dejo su mente divagar, pensando en el porque estaba ginny mirando fijamente a los Slytherins, entonces llegó Hermione al aula, Harry inmediatamente volteo a verla pero esta se dirigió hacia donde estaban Ron y Neville, y le pidió a Ron que salieran del aula.

Que era lo que quería Hermione, nunca antes habían tenido secretos entre ellos tres, que era lo que le tenia que contar a Ron que no le podía contar a Harry – se habrá dado cuenta ya – pensó Harry y se alarmo por la idea – si le dice a ron estoy perdido, pero si seré tan idiota, como me fui a fijar en la mujer por la que se que mi amigo esta enamorado.

Entonces llego la profesora de Herbología y Neville se sentó rápidamente al lado de Harry, y del otro lado del aula, Ron y Hermione quienes por estar fuera del aula no alcanzaron lugar junto a Harry.

No es emocionante todo lo que se puede hacer con las plantas – dijo Neville a Harry muy emocionado.

Oye Neville, que es lo que encuentras en las plantas que es tan interesante – pregunto Harry intentando desviar su mente de las cosas que estaba pensando.

Mira Harry en las plantas se puede encontrar la respuesta a todo, se puede lograr la cura de casi cualquier cosa, una poción puede llegar a ser muy poderosa si le agregas las plantas necesarias en su punto optimo, además tienen tantos otros beneficios que si te lo dijera no terminaría – contesto Neville muy entusiasmado como si hubiera estado esperando esa pregunta por mucho tiempo, pues casi nadie se interesaba mucho en el, incluso muchos en el colegio pensaban que era casi un Squib.

Oye Neville, hay alguna planta que me cure el enamoramiento – pregunto Harry sabiendo que la respuesta era negativa.

Lo siento Harry, no hay nada que te pueda curar eso, pero; se puede saber quien es la chica de quien estas enamorado y que te provoca no estarlo – dijo Neville intentando no parecer indiscreto.

No te puedo decir su nombre, solo puedo decirte que no puedo estar enamorado de ella porque se que es un imposible, ella no creo que este interesada en mi, además creo que ella se interesa por alguien mas y si se llegara a hacer pondría en riesgo amistades – contesto Harry con una expresión triste en su rostro – ¿Neville tu sabes por que puede pasar eso, como alguien puede sentir algo así por alguien que sabes que esta prohibida?

Vaya Harry, lo pones como si enamorarse fuera algo malo – contesto Neville – el enamorarse no tiene nada de malo y nunca será malo, además creo que debes seguir tus sentimientos y si tus amigos no están dispuestos a aceptar la relación en caso de que se de deberías de reconsiderar tus amistades, ¿no lo crees?

Vale Neville creo que tienes razón – contesto Harry solo para evitar seguir hablando del tema mientras sembraban unas semillas muy extrañas que les había dado la profesora, las semillas tenían aspecto de pasas pero despedían un olor fétido muy desagradable, y según la profesora de esas semillas saldrían unas hermosas flores aromáticas que tenían la facultad de alegrar a cualquiera que entrara a la habitación en que estaban puestas.

Sabes, le pediré a la profesora que me deje llevarle una maceta de estas a mis padres, aunque no se si vaya a funcionar en ellos – dijo Neville

Harry no contesto nada, pues el sabía perfectamente que los padres de Neville estaban internados en San Mungo, el hospital para magos y que, gracias a la maldición _Cruciatas _que les habían hecho los Mortífagos, casi no reconocían a su propio hijo.

Al terminar la clase Ron y Hermione salieron casi corriendo del aula de Herbología y la profesora Sprout les había pedido a Harry y Neville que le ayudaran a recoger las macetas con las semillas ya plantadas.

---

Mas tarde llegaron a la clase de Adivinación, de la cual Hermione se había salido en tercer año por considerarla inútil, el aula que ya conocían perfectamente con su aspecto sombrío las ventanas tapadas con cortinas que la dejaban casi en la penumbra total de no ser por la chimenea que encendía siempre la profesora Trelawney, Harry vio como Ron platicaba con Seamus visiblemente enojado.

Es que no lo entiendo, como pudo hacer eso es una traición, sabes de lo que se trata, traiciono mi confianza y me lo paga enamorándose de quien sabe perfectamente que no puede hacerlo, que esta mal, se llama traición, si me lo hubiera dicho antes, pensé que había confianza, pero mira que enterarme por Hermione, vaya que no tiene perdón – decía Ron casi gritando.

Harry apenas se iba a acercar a su amigo cuando entro un maestro nuevo, uno que no conocían, era una joven delgada de cabello muy claro y con un aspecto muy diferente al que tenia su profesora Trelawney, esta no llevaba gafas, no llevaba tantos collares ni pulseras y su cabello no estaba tan alborotado como el de su profesora anterior.

Buenas tardes – dijo la nueva profesora – este año me haré cargo de la clase yo, su profesora se encuentra recuperándose de algunas lesiones que le ocasionaron algunos de los seguidores de… bueno ustedes saben.

¿Pero estará bien la profesora? – pregunto Parvati quien se veía bastante afectada por la noticia. Pues era una de las pocas que se tomaba la clase en serio.

Si fueron solo lesiones menores pero que igual requieren cuidado – contesto la nueva profesora intentando no alarmar a la clase.

Bueno comencemos, mi nombre es Patricia Spinnet, y hace aproximadamente 5 años que egrese de este colegio, y es muy grato para mi volver y devolver un poco a este colegio que tanto me dio – decía la profesora – la clase la llevaremos de un método algo diferente a como lo llevaban con la profesora Trelawney que aunque es muy buena en lo que hace, hay nuevos métodos para aprender el arte de la adivinación. Por el día de hoy no veremos nada pero para la siguiente clase nos veremos en los jardines junto al lago negro, la clase la tomaremos al aire libre, ya le he pedido permiso al profesor Dumbledore y aceptó. Les voy a pedir que lleven algo suyo, debe ser algo muy preciado, no se preocupen no vamos a descubrir secretos de nadie si eso llegaran a temer, solo que nos va a ayudar a conectarnos con nuestro interior, que de eso es de lo que se trata esta clase.

Entonces si ya estamos claros y de acuerdo, nos veremos en la próxima clase – dijo la profesora Spinnet saliendo del aula.

Ron salió rápidamente del aula pasando ala profesora por las escaleras. Harry intentaba alcanzarlo pero este se le perdió pues Ron dio vuelta en uno de los pasillos del castillo y cuando Harry llego al pasillo Ron ya no estaba.

A Harry no le quedo mas remedio que dirigirse a la sala común, pues tenía algunas tareas que hacer y además necesitaba publicar las convocatorias para las pruebas de ingreso al equipo de Quidditch. Después de revisar su horario Harry decidió mejor reservar el campo de quidditch para el sábado y ese día haría las pruebas.

Mientras en la sala común de Slytherin se encontraba Malfoy platicando con sus guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle.

Entonces como ustedes dos no estaban par de idiotas, _San Potter_ me golpeo nuevamente y al intentar golpearlo yo le pegue sin querer a la _sangre sucia_ de Granger – decía Malfoy su voz denotaba cierto remordimiento decir lo ultimo.

En eso entra Malfoy abrió su mochila y para su sorpresa se encontraba dentro de esta una carta. Al verla Malfoy supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba y se dirigió rápidamente a su alcoba. – Quédense aquí, este es un asunto privado – dijo Malfoy a sus amigos que ya se habían levantado de sus asientos.

Cielos la primer carta que recibo desde que llegue al colegio – pensaba Malfoy – pero a que hora la metió en mi mochila, no recuerdo haberla dejado sola, a menos que tenga aquí desde ayer que estábamos… si debió haber sido ayer, bueno, haber que me cuentas hoy.

Malfoy se sentía muy emocionado, pues esta carta aunque no tenia datos acerca de quien se la mandaba, era de la chica con la que Malfoy estaba saliendo, pero debido a que su padre lo había comprometido con Pansy Parkinson, no podía aun aparecer en publico con su novia, además de ser alguien que su familia no hubiera visto con muy buena cara.

_Hola:_

_Seguro te preguntas por que no te había escrito antes, la verdad es que no había tenido mucho tiempo a solas y como lo nuestro tiene que permanecer oculto de momento, pues no nos queda de otra mas que vernos a solas y en lugares no muy conocidos por los del colegio._

_Bueno mi amor, solo te quería decir que te amo y que extraño el recibir tu correo, por favor trata de encontrar la manera de escribirme, yo se que por lechuza seria muy riesgoso, pero bueno cuando os veamos esta noche tendremos que hablarlo._

_PD creo que alguien de mi casa ya descubrió que tengo novio pero no sabe quien es, tendremos que ser mas cuidadosos, yo lo negaré aunque quisiera gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, te veo esta noche._

_Con amor, tu niña_

Malfoy se sintió muy emocionado al leer la carta y no podía esperar hasta esa noche para poder estar con su novia, aunque se puso muy nervioso al enterarse que alguien podría descubrir su relación, entonces su padre se enteraría y lo obligaría a ponerse a los servicios del Señor Oscuro, eso era algo que el había estado intentado evitar toda su vida, por eso siempre aparentaba ante su padre que era muy inútil para el y el Señor Oscuro.

Espero hasta la noche cuando tenia que dar su ronda como prefecto, ocasiones que Pansy siempre aprovechaba para pegársele como chicle.

Draco querido, vamos no querrás quedarte aquí y no hacer la ronda – dijo Pansy a Malfoy

Si ya voy – decía malfoy mientras hacia tiempo apropósito – adelántate tú si quieres.

Como crees que me voy a ir sin ti – le decía Pansy mientras se acercaba a el.

Esta bien vámonos – dijo Malfoy al ver que no había funcionado lo que había planeado.

Después de un rato Pansy iba caminando sola en la ronda cuando se encontró a Ron, quien también hacia su ronda.

Hey Weasley, espera – le dijo Pansy

Que quieres Parkinson y donde esta tu novio – dijo Ron molesto.

Solo te quería decir si es que te interesa – dijo Pansy con malicia en sus palabras – que tu querida Sangre Sucia esta dando la ronda con Draco, y pues este se la llevo por que quería hablar en privado con ella. Nos vemos, yo ya termine mi ronda. – y se alejo dejando a Ron solo en medio del pasillo

Ron se molesto muchísimo y comenzó a caminar mas rápido por el pasillo lo único que quería era encontrar a su amiga y preguntarle por que había aceptado el terminar la ronda con el hurón, estaba furioso pues su amiga lo estaba traicionando – como si no me bastara con una traición, ahora también tu Hermione – pensaba Ron.


	6. La sorpresa de Ron Hermione

**Aquí va con el día de Hermione**

**Cáp. 6 La sorpresa de Ron (Hermione)**

Después de guardar su carta, Hermione bajo al comedor para desayunar, pero en el camino se encontró a Ginny que estaba sosteniendo un pedazo de pergamino que cuidaba celosamente.

Hola Ginny, que haces – pregunto Hermione.

Nada – contesto Ginny nerviosa – solo unas tareas.

Pero al decir esto el pedazo de pergamino que tanto protegía se le cayó al suelo y se fue escaleras abajo. Ginny quien terminaba de guardar el resto de las cosas no pudo recogerlo y fue Hermione quien lo levanto y no pudo evitar leer un poco, solo eso basto para darse cuenta que era una carta de amor.

Ginny, acaso ya tienes novio nuevo – pregunto Hermione alegrándose por su amiga.

No, no es lo que tu crees, además no debes meterte donde no te llaman Hermione, eso es algo privado – dijo Ginny molesta.

Pero Ginny, porque te pones así, no es nada malo el que tengas novio me alegro por ti – dijo Hermione tratando de calmar a Ginny.

No te metas Hermione, no es de tu incumbencia – y se fue de ahí corriendo para que Hermione no la alcanzara

Hermione se quedo muy pensativa, no era muy común que Ginny escondiera a alguno de sus novios, pues para Ginny era algo muy natural, era una chica muy atractiva y también muy inteligente. Siguió caminando pensando y se sintió mal de haber leído el pergamino, pues ahora Ginny estaba molesta con ella. Hermione olvido por completo la carta que había recibido por la mañana

Hermione entro al gran comedor, con una cara muy pensativa y se sentó al lado de Ginny quien estaba sentada frente a Parvati y Lavander que no dejaban de hablar de la carta que había recibido Hermione.

¿Entonces Hermione de quien es la carta? – preguntó Lavender.

De nadie, no lo se no tenia firma – dijo Hermione prestando atención a la mirada de Ginny.

Entonces de tu admirador secreto – dijo Parvati pues le encantaban los chismecillos – vaya primero los aretes y ahora una carta.

Y una rosa – dijo Lavender interrumpiendo.

Si, alguien debe estar muy interesado en ti Hermione – dijo Parvati muy entusiasmada.

Ya déjenlo así chicas, no se quien me los ha dado, así que déjenlo – dijo Hermione de manera cortante.

Ginny que es lo que te sucede – dijo Hermione en voz baja para que solo escuchara Ginny – por que no quieres que sepa de quien se trata, no puede ser malo que estés enamorada.

Ginny volteo hacia Hermione y dijo – ya déjalo así Hermione, no puedes evitar meterte en los asuntos de los demás ¿o si? – y después de esto volvió a fijar la vista al mismo lugar.

Hermione volteo hacia donde estaba mirando Ginny y se dio cuenta que era la mesa de Slytherin, estaba muy extrañada, no era secreto que Ginny los odiaba. Después vio como Harry, Neville, Ron y Seamus salieron del comedor.

Ginny, es tu novio un Slytherin – pregunto Hermione esperando una respuesta negativa

Hermione que acaso no lo entiendes, no te metas en donde no te incumba – Dijo Ginny muy molesta y salio del comedor

Ginny, espera – dijo Hermione y se fue atrás de su amiga, cuando la alcanzo le dijo - Que es lo que pasa Ginny, con un Slytherin, pero no solo hay rivalidad entre nuestras casas, sino que ellos te hacen la vida imposible.

Cállate Hermione, no te metas, además no todos me hacen la vida imposible, ya deja de meterte – le grito y se fue corriendo.

Hermione se quedo muy pensativa, pues no se estaba metiendo solo por que si, sino por que le preocupaba que su amiga sostuviera relación con los Slytherin – Lo tendré que hacer, el debe poder hablar con ella y hacerla entrar en razón – pensaba Hermione

Hermione llego al aula de Herbología buscando a Ron – Ron podemos hablar afuera, es importante

Si Hermione que paso – dijo ron una vez que salieron del aula

Es que – dijo Hermione – no se como lo vayas a tomar pero por favor no te vayas a enojar conmigo si.

Esta bien pero dime que pasa – le dijo Ron

Bueno es que… no se como decírtelo… es que encontré a Ginny hace un rato y estaba escribiendo una carta de amor – dijo Hermione nerviosa

Y eso que tiene de raro – dijo Ron molesto, pero acostumbrado pues su hermana era muy noviera

Es que creo que la carta era para alguien de… la casa de Slytherin – dijo Hermione mas nerviosa que al principio

¿Que? ¿Con un Slytherin? ¿Pero que le pasa? – dijo Ron visiblemente enojado

Cálmate Ron – dijo Hermione intentando tranquilizar a su amigo – te lo dije no para que te enojaras con ella, sino para que hables con ella y pues averigües de quien se trata, e intentes persuadirla, sabes que los slytherins no son buenos.

Entonces llego la profesora de Herbología y Ron y Hermione se sentaron en la mesa que estaba junto a la puerta pues no alcanzaron lugar y del otro lado del aula estaba Harry sentado con Neville.

Pero como pudo hacerlo – decía Ron – y como es que te diste cuenta.

Entonces Hermione comenzó a contarle a Ron lo que había pasado y conforme le decía las cosas Ron estaba mas enojado.

Al terminar las clases Ron salio corriendo y Hermione salio atrás de el para intentar calmarlo, dejando a Harry y Neville pues la profesora Sprout les pidió que le ayudaran a recoger las macetas con las semillas ya plantadas.

Tranquilízate Ron, no puedes ir a buscar a Ginny ahorita espera a que termine tu clase de adivinación y te espero fuera del aula de transformaciones para hablar con Ginny, será mejor que este yo contigo pues estas muy molesto – dijo Hermione.

Esta bien Hermione, te veré ahorita – dijo ron y se dirigió al aula de Adivinación.

Cuando llego vio a Seamus sentado solo en una de las mesas y se sentó con el y comenzó a decirle lo sucedido, omitiendo varias cosas pues se trataba de su hermana y el necesitaba solo sacarlo un poco. Estaba hablando con Seamus cuando llego la nueva profesora Patricia Spinnet.

Mientras en la clase de Runas antiguas Hermione estaba sentada con Padma, pues compartía esa clase con los Revenclaws y desde que comenzó a tomar la clase se habían sentado juntas, entonces empezó a contarle acerca de los aretes y la carta.

Pero, entonces no sabes quien te los mando – pregunto Padma

No, me llegan de manera anónima, pero pues por la letra de la carta creo tener una sospecha de quien me los esta mandando – contestó Hermione.

¿Vaya y de quien sospechas? – pregunto Padma muy interesada en saber de quien se trataba

Bueno, no quisiera decir, quizás no es quien creo, pero tan pronto averigüe quien es pues te lo diré – le dijo Hermione.

Entonces entro la profesora y como esa era la primer clase del año, les dio un amplio panorama de lo que iban a ver durante ese año y les dio la salida un poco antes de la clase.

Cuando Hermione salio del salón, se alegro mucho de haber salido antes pues así le daría tiempo de ver a Ron antes que le dijera algo a Ginny y trataría de calmarlo.

Entonces en el pasillo vio a Neville, se acerco para saludarlo y lo vio muy triste – que te pasa Neville ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Hermione

Eh? Si estoy bien, como estas tú, mejor después del golpe de ayer – le dijo Neville intentando olvidarse de su tristeza.

Si, fuimos con Madame Pomfrey y me dio algo para el dolor, el moretón y el desmayo _–_ dijo Hermione y cuando se dio cuenta que había mencionado el desmayo se sintió como idiota, pues eso solo llevaría a más preguntas que no estaba lista para contestar.

¿Desmayo? Como que te desmayaste, tan fuerte estuvo el golpe de Malfoy y con quien ibas – pregunto Neville Alarmado

Si, fue por el golpe, pues como me estuve aguantando mucho y no comí bien pues ya ves, pero estoy bien, Harry me llevo a la enfermería – contesto Hermione intentando evadir más el tema y que Neville no le preguntara más.

Bueno me alegro por eso, que bueno que Harry haya estado contigo, aunque bueno eso no es extraño, siempre son Harry o Ron – dijo Neville – pero a donde ibas, perdón por entretenerte, seguro que tenías otra clase.

No, esta bien, de hecho iba con ¡Ron! – Dijo Hermione alarmada – perdón Neville me tengo que ir – y salio corriendo para alcanzar a Ron fuera de Transformaciones.

Hay que tonta, seguro Ron ya esta con Ginny, hay Hermione de veras que a veces se te va la onda, pobre de Ginny – pensaba y se sentía muy mal pues no solo le había contado a Ron acerca de Ginny sino que como Ginny le dijo se metió donde no le importaba.

Pero como es que hasta ahora me di cuenta eso es lo ultimo que querría Ginny, que si hermano se enterara – pensaba Hermione mientras se sentía muy mal pues había puesto a su amiga en una situación en la que claramente no quería encontrarse.

Cuando Hermione llego al aula de transformaciones Ron ya se encontraba con Ginny y estaban ambos discutiendo, cuando Ginny la vio le dirigió una mirada que hacia notar claramente que estaba enojada.

Como pudiste Hermione, te dije claramente que no te metieras en los asuntos que no te incumben – le dijo Ginny muy enojada – y ahora Ron esta de terco por tu culpa que quiere que le diga de quien se trata, cuando ya le explique – dijo volteando a ver a su hermano – que no es nadie, no tengo novio.

Siguieron discutiendo un tiempo y después Hermione se dirigió a la biblioteca donde estuvo pensando y reflexionando acerca del gran error que cometió, se sentía muy mal pues había traicionado la confianza de su amiga y le había ocasionado problemas con su hermano. Salio de la biblioteca solo para dejar sus cosas y comenzar su ronda como prefecta.

Cuando iba por el pasillo del cuarto piso se topo con Malfoy y Pansy – lo último que me faltaba que estos dos empiecen a molestar – pensó Hermione.

Que haces aquí sola – pregunto Pansy como incitándola a discutir.

Pues yo a diferencia de otros – dijo Hermione con un tono muy desagradable – estoy haciendo mis rondas de Prefecta y no me dedico a caminar por los pasillos como si fuera una plaza.

Que acaso es envidia Granger – dijo Pansy burlándose – debe ser por que nadie se fija en ti, deberías despegar las narices de los libros y arreglarte un poco, o acaso piensas gastar toda tu fortuna en poción alisadora.

Déjala en paz Pansy – dijo Malfoy – Granger puedo hablar contigo en privado.

Hermione muy sorprendida por el cambio de actitud de Malfoy acepto.

Pansy termina la ronda por el lado derecho, Granger y yo terminaremos por el lado izquierdo – dijo Malfoy a Parkinson.

Pero Draco, piensas irte con la sangre sucia – dijo Pansy indignada – y me vas a dejar sola.

Haz lo que te digo Pansy no discutas – dijo Malfoy mientras llevaba a Hermione hacia el lado contrario del que se fue Pansy.

Y de que quieres hablar Malfoy, me sorprende que no tengas tu actitud habitual – dijo Hermione sospechando de la actitud del chico.

Mira Granger, escúchame y escúchame bien por que esto no lo vuelves a escuchar de mi – dijo Malfoy, quien se notaba muy incomodo – solo quería hablar contigo a solas, por que… por que te quería pedir una disculpa.

¿Pedir disculpas? Vaya eso si que es nuevo – dijo Hermione muy sorprendida.

Si Granger no empieces con juegos – dijo Malfoy intentando acabar rápido con eso – no es que yo ande por ahí golpeando chicas por gusto vale? Si te di el golpe a ti fue por error yo sería capaz de muchas cosas menos de golpear a una mujer. ¿Así que aceptas la disculpa? – pregunto nuevamente.

Esta bien Malfoy, me da gusto saber que estés arrepentido – dijo Hermione sinceramente y en el fondo se empezaba a dar cuenta que Malfoy no era tan malo como podía parecer – así que vamos a terminar la ronda o solo era la excusa.

No, si quieres que terminemos la ronda esta bien – dijo Malfoy ya mas tranquilo consigo mismo.

Entonces se fueron platicando y olvidando un poco las diferencias entre ellos dos, aunque fuera solo por ese rato. Fue entonces cuando vieron a Ron venir muy enojado y cuando los vio solo se quedo ahí parado y después se dio la vuelta sin que Hermione pudiera preguntarle que era lo que le pasaba.

Pero que le pasa a este – dijo Hermione olvidándose que iba con Malfoy – por que se va así.

No lo se – le dijo Malfoy – mejor regreso a mi casa – y se fue de ahí.

Hermione regreso a Gryffindor con muchísimas cosas en la cabeza y muy confundida por todo, la carta, el problema con Ginny, la actitud de Malfoy y por si fuera poco que Ron estuviera enojado con ella.


	7. Nuevos Alumnos

**Bueno gracias a Fer y Selegna Malfoy por dejarme sus reviews, si hay alguien ahí leyendo mi FF pues solo avisen, dejen sus reviews intentare seguir escribiendo, y ps acepto sugerencias**

**Bueno aquí les dejo un capi mas y pues estos días no he estado muy inspirada pero ojala les guste este capi**

**Reviews please**

**Capitulo 7: Nuevos Alumnos**

Pasada la media noche mientras Malfoy iba caminando por los pasillos de Gryffindor, entro a la Sala de los Menesteres, sabia que estaba ahí por que en quinto año descubrió que Harry la usaba para entrenar al Ejercito de Dumbledore, cuando entro vio que estaba muy acogedora y que había una chica sentada en el sillón.

Hola preciosa – dijo Malfoy al tiempo que la besaba – ¿tienes mucho tiempo aquí?

No mi amor, acabo de llegar – dijo la chica devolviendo el beso, esta chica no era otra mas que Ginny Weasley – siéntate, pensé que iba a llegar tarde, pero cuando vi que no estabas me preocupe un poco, pero ya al verte aquí no pasa nada.

Preciosa discúlpame por lo del andén, sabes que debemos aparentar – dijo Malfoy

No te preocupes, solo trata de cuidar tus palabras – dijo Ginny – aunque no las digas en serio pueden doler, y por favor ya no hagas que Harry te golpee, no sabes como me siento cuando eso pasa.

Si, preciosa, lo intentare – dijo Malfoy abrazando nuevamente a Ginny y dándole un pequeño beso muy tierno.

Pasaron varias horas sentados en el sillón solo platicando y olvidándose de que lejos de esa sala y de sus cartas, ambos estaban muy felices, se abrazaban y daban besos muy tiernos, pero nunca mas, pues Malfoy respetaba mucho a Ginny y como ella decía no estar lista para nada mas, sus encuentros no pasaban de besos y unas cuantas caricias inocentes, se retiraron a sus casas pues no podían despertar sus compañeros y no encontrarlos en sus camas.

---

A la mañana siguiente Harry salio de la sala antes que lo hiciera Ron, pues quería hablar con el pero no podía hacerlo frente a toda la casa. Cuando llego al comedor se encontraba Hermione ahí, pero esta estaba platicando con Neville, así que el se sentó con Ginny, quien lucia como si no hubiera dormido bien.

Hola Ginny – dijo Harry – dormiste bien, luces desvelada

Hola Harry – contesto Ginny – si, batalle un poco para conciliar el sueño – al decir esto no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se le escapo de los labios.

Vaya, para no haber dormido bien estas muy contenta – dijo Harry al notar la sonrisa.

Es que a pesar de todo tuve una noche muy buena – dijo sonriendo aun mas

Eso me alegra¿lista para las pruebas de Quidditch? – le pregunto Harry

Claro Harry – contesto esta – para el quidditch siempre estoy lista – dijo y ambos sonrieron.

Entonces llego Ron al comedor y al ver a Ginny con Harry puso una cara de enojado y después volteo a ver a Hermione y se enojo aun más, pues había estado platicando muy bien con Malfoy y decidió sentarse aparte junto con Seamus y Dean. Harry recordó que su amigo seguramente estaba enojado con el y pues al sacarle la vuelta a Hermione también se sintió aun peor pues ahora también estaba enojado con Hermione, tal vez por haber aceptado los aretes que Harry le regalo, que desde ese día no se los quitaba.

Cielos Hermione se ve hermosa, si solo pudiera tenerla cerca mas tiempo, si pudiera confesarle sus sentimientos abiertamente, si solo abrazarla y mantenerla cerca de mi y besarla tiernamente y que ella me devuelva el beso y sienta lo mismo que yo, si tan solo… - Harry pensaba todo eso se había olvidado por completo que la estaba mirando fijamente y que sentada con el estaba Ginny, pero entonces Dumbledore hizo un anuncio.

Lamento tener que informarles unos trágicos acontecimientos ocurridos recientemente hacia un colegio Hermano de Hogwarts, los Mortífagos entraron y comenzaron a atacar a los Profesores y a su paso destruyeron la mayoría del colegio Billmore, muchos de los padres han decidido tener a sus hijos en casa y del resto de los alumnos solo unos cuantos permanecerán estudiando, 4 alumnos del colegio Billmore vendrán a Hogwarts donde terminaran su educación, espero como siempre que ustedes los traten como es debido – dijo Dumbledore con el mismo tono serio que siempre utilizaba.

Una vez dicho esto, Dumbledore salio del comedor y todos los alumnos se quedaron murmurando acerca de los motivos que habrían podido tener los Mortífagos para entrar a un colegio, que posible amenaza les podrían traer unos cuantos alumnos y quienes serian los nuevos alumnos del colegio como serian en que casa quedarían, esos eran los rumores en el comedor.

Harry se levanto e intento apartar de su cabeza de todo, de lo que había dicho el profesor Dumbledore, de lo que estaba sintiendo por Hermione y se dirigió hacia Ron.

Hola Ron – dijo Harry algo temeroso de la reacción de su amigo – podemos hablar allá afuera.

Claro Harry – dijo Ron y se levanto e inmediatamente se fue hacia fuera a uno de los patios del colegio.

Cuando Harry salía del comedor vio como Hermione seguía platicando con Neville noto como Neville le dirigía a Hermione toda su atención y además la veía de manera muy tierna, esto hizo que Harry se pusiera muy celoso y comenzó a caminar muy rápido – pero que me pasa, estoy celoso de Neville solo por estar platicando con Hermione, cielos Harry eso es muy tonto – pensaba para si mismo

Cuando llegaron al patio Ron le dice a Harry – ¿y bien de que quieres hablar?

Yo… yo quería… hablar contigo acerca de… acerca de lo que te dijo Hermione ayer – dijo Harry muy nervioso.

Y que es lo que me tienes que decir – le contesta Ron

Mira… yo se que… que te debió haber molestado mucho escuchar eso, pero… pero solo quiero que reconsideres tu reacción y… que por favor no estés molesto, debí habértelo dicho yo primero… pero no pensé que sería bueno que tu te enteraras de ello… pero si, no lo pude evitar… cuando me di cuenta… solo me deje llevar, lo siento no quería ocultártelo, pero es que ella... – le dijo Harry que seguía muy nervioso y además muy apenado con su mejor amigo.

Es que no lo entiendes Harry – interrumpió Ron muy sobresaltado – eso es traición, nunca pensé que fuera capaz de eso y además tu lo sabias y no me lo habías dicho, eso quiere decir que la apoyas, no importa que sea un Slytherin, no te importa eso, pensé que sentirías lo mismo que yo pero ya veo que no es así, tu estas dispuesto a apoyarla a que este con ese Slytherin y que traicione a su casa.

Slytherin – pensaba Harry - que es lo que esta pasando, de que esta hablando Ron, entonces que fue lo que le dijo Hermione que hizo que Ron se enojara tanto, de que esta hablando – la mente de Harry corría a mil por minuto, no entendía nada.

Pero esa Ginny, no puedo creer que tú la apoyes a estar con un Slytherin – terminó de decir Ron casi gritando.

¿Ginny? – Pregunto Harry – de eso se trataba, vaya me alegro – se le escapo a Harry

Como que te alegras, y a que te refieres con "de eso se trataba" – dijo Ron – que me querías decir Harry, por que ahora no creo que fuera algo referente a Ginny.

No… no me refiero a nada… es solo que… que me alegra mucho que no estuvieras molesto conmigo – dijo Harry – solo quería pedirte que me ayudaras con las pruebas de Quidditch – mintió Harry – pero no quería hablarlo en el comedor por que estaban los de las demás casas.

¿Estas seguro de eso Harry? – dijo Ron

Si – mintió Harry - entonces me ayudas verdad – dijo Harry rápidamente – vamos al campo ya lo tengo reservado para hoy.

Como muchos jugadores de Quidditch del equipo de Gryffindor ya habían salido del colegio, solo quedaban en el equipo, Harry, Ginny y Ron, por lo que Harry tendría que encontrar nuevos jugadores, después de varias horas haciendo pruebas el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor quedo con las siguientes posiciones, Harry como Buscador, Ron como guardián, Ginny, Colin y Alicia (una chica de 4to año) de Cazadores, y como Golpeadores quedaron Dean y Dennis.

--

Al terminar las pruebas Harry volteo una vez mas a las gradas para ver si ya había llegado y ahí estaba sentada, con sus libros como siempre, poniendo atención disimuladamente su nueva razón para estar feliz ahí estaba Hermione Granger – como me gustaría estar ahí con ella en este momento, y que platicáramos de sus planes, quiero saber todo acerca de ella – comenzaba a divagar Harry cuando Hermione le dirigió la mirada y al ver esto Harry se dirigió a las gradas aun sobre su Saeta de Fuego – Hola¿entonces que te parecieron las pruebas? – pregunto Harry sabiendo que ella no las había visto.

Ay, lo siento Harry, me entretuve y no pude venir hasta hace unos minutos – dijo Hermione sintiéndose muy mal – en serio quería estar aquí para apoyarte, apoyarlos – corrigió Hermione rápidamente – pero me fue muy difícil – decía Hermione que no terminaba de deshacerse en disculpas.

No te preocupes, preciosa – dijo Harry nuevamente esperando ver una reacción en ella al dirigirse hacia ella, y noto como ella se extraño un poco con esto – yo lo entiendo, me alegra que hayas venido aunque sea hasta ahorita, no había notado que no estabas en el campo estaba muy ocupado con las pruebas – mintió Harry quien había estado volteando a las gradas en busca de Hermione toda la mañana – de cualquier manera, que piensas del equipo de este año – dijo Harry aprovechando para sentarse junto a Hermione.

Pues no se mucho de Quidditch Harry, pero pues parece que lo seleccionaste muy bien – dijo Hermione quien se iba acercando lentamente a Harry.

Si – dijo Harry – como este es mi ultimo año quise dejar bien el equipo, para que no batallen tanto al escoger el equipo del año entrante – mientras hablaba Harry no le apartaba la vista a Hermione, le gustaba mucho estar ahí con ella y tenerla cerca, que nadie los interrumpiera, que pudieran conversar, entonces Harry acerco su mano y la colocó suavemente sobre la mano de Hermione, solo por ver como reaccionaba, Harry intentaba desesperadamente percibir algún indicio de los sentimientos de Hermione hacia él para ver si era posible lo que el sentía.

Hermione no apartaba su mano, esto quería decir que no le incomodaba, siguieron un rato así platicando y Harry iba tomando la mano de Hermione cada vez un poco mas, ya estando tomados de las manos se acerco Ron hacia ellos.

Y bien que te pareció, creo que este año me queda mucho mejor el puesto de guardián – dijo Ron dirigiéndose a Hermione.

Excelente Ron – dijo Hermione soltando disimuladamente la mano de Harry y este hizo lo mismo – me alegra que estés tan confiado este año – decía nerviosa.

Si, se acabaron los cantos de Slytherin, este año ganaremos todos los juegos – decía Ron muy confiado, y bueno, no vamos a comer.

Si – dijo Harry – solo tengo que irme a cambiar – dijo pues Ron ya se había ido a bañar y traía ropa limpia.

--

Una vez en el comedor Harry se sentó al lado de Hermione, iba a comenzar a platicar cuando entro el profesor Dumbledore y detrás de el cuatro chicos nuevos.

Como les había comentado por la mañana, tenemos cuatro nuevos estudiantes entre nosotros, espero que los traten con educación y que los acojan en sus casas como ya lo han hecho antes con nuestros invitados – dijo Dumbledore – los nombrara la profesora McGonagall y enseguida pasaran a colocarse el sombrero seleccionador.

Saulo Docal – menciono McGonagall.

Avanzo un chico muy apuesto, de tez blanca, con cabello negro un poco largo, y con unos ojos azules y expresivos, era muy apuesto y todas las chicas de Hogwarts querían que quedara en su casa, era de porte elegante y atlético. El chico también se sentó en el banco y se le coloco el sombrero.

¡Gryffindor! – dijo el sombrero, tomando un poco de tiempo para decidir. Y el chico se dirigió a la mesa de su casa.

Giselle Irachi – dijo la profesora McGonagall

Entonces avanzo una chica aperlada, de cabello castaño, largo casi a la cintura, ojos grandes color miel y con una sonrisa muy hermosa, no era muy alta, se encontraba en la estatura promedio y muchos de los chicos de Hogwarts se le quedaron viendo pues era muy bonita. Se sentó sobre el banco que todo mundo conocía, pues no se entraba al colegio sin pasar por ahí y le colocaron el sombrero seleccionador.

¡Reavenclaw! – dijo el sombrero después de un poco tiempo.

La chica se bajo del banco y se dirigió hacia la mesa de su nueva casa

Vladimir Grimaldi – dijo McGonagall

Otro chico paso hacia el banco, se sentó y la profesora le coloco el sombrero seleccionador, este era un chico igual de apuesto que su compañero, solo que su tez era aperlada, y sus ojos muy claros y mucho mas expresivos, su cabello castaño con un corte un poco mas conservador, pero con el mismo porte atlético y elegante que su compañero.

Después de un tiempo el sombrero hablo - ¡Slytherin!

El chico bajo del banco y se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin donde se sentó y siguió muy serio como antes.

Entonces la profesora McGonagall habló nuevamente - muy bien, por ultimo tenemos a la señorita Aleiza Kira.

La última chica que quedaba era una chica muy hermosa también, pero el rasgo distintivo de esta chica y lo que a todos los chicos llamaba la atención eran sus ojos, unos grandes y bellísimos ojos color violeta, ella también tenía su cabello largo y color negro. Ella al igual que sus compañeros se sentó el banco y después de un rato con el sombrero en la cabeza este dijo - ¡Slytherin! – y la chica bajo del banco y se sentó en la meza de su ahora nueva casa.

Muy bien, ahora que ya los alumnos saben cuales son sus nuevas casas, les encargare a los prefectos que guíen a sus nuevos compañeros a sus casas y les indiquen la contraseña para entrar a la sala común, entonces disfruten de su cena – dijo Dumbledore.

La cena trascurrió sin novedades, los chicos preguntando toda clase de cosas a los nuevos alumnos, y para finalizar, los prefectos guiaron a los alumnos a sus casas.

Hermione y Ron guiaron a Saulo a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Draco y Pansy guiaron a Vladimir y Aleiza a la casa de Slytherin.

Y Padma guió sola a Giselle hacia Reavenclaw pues su compañero no quiso acompañarla pues estaba muy entretenido con su novia.

Después de la introducción de los alumnos pasaron unas semanas, en estas semanas Harry y Hermione pasaban mucho tiempo platicando y de vez en cuando Harry tomaba la mano de Hermione y ella se lo permitía - Se lo tengo que decir, no puedo callarlo más, tengo que confesarle lo que siento por ella, no puedo quedarme así mas tiempo – pensaba Harry pero cada vez que veía a Hermione se le iba el valor, además que sabia que Ron se pondría furioso con esto y no quería perder a su mejor amigo, y aunque Hermione nunca le decía nada por que le tomara la mano tampoco daba mas indicios de nada, no podía estar seguro de lo que su amiga sentía.


	8. Nuevos Alumnos Hermione

**Capitulo 8: Nuevos Alumnos (Hermione) **

Pero que le sucede a Ron, solo estábamos platicando, no tiene nada de malo platicar con la gente, debe estar como loco – pensaba Hermione – bueno ya Hermione deja de pensar en eso – mientras, sacaba la carta de su túnica – ¿y porqué la traigo cargando? – seguía pensando - si tan solo pudiera tener algo con que comparar la escritura, podría saber si la carta es de… - apenas estaba terminando de decir eso cuando se empezó a sentir muy mal se sentía como si fuera a desmayarse, se dirigió hacia la sala común lo mas rápido que pudo, cuando entro a la sala común intento llegar a su recamara pero no pudo y tampoco pudo ver a nadie, apenas iba a subir la escalera hacia su dormitorio cuando se desmayo.

Un chico bajo al escuchar el golpe de Hermione al caer y al verla la cargo y se la llevo a la enfermería. Unos minutos después despertó y se dio cuenta que estaba en la enfermería – pero quien me trajo – pensó Hermione y cuando volteo al lado de la cama se dio cuenta que se encontraba ¿Neville?

Hermione, te sientes bien – dijo rápidamente este

Si, gracias, me trajiste tu? – pregunto Hermione – que dijo Madame Pomfrey? Te dijo que es lo que me pasa? – empezaba a sonar un poco alarmada

No te preocupes Hermione, le pregunte a Madame Pomfrey pero no me quiso decir nada, dijo que si aun no le habías dicho nada a nadie tus razones tendrías, pero que te insistiéramos pues tu sola no puedes con ello – dijo Neville

Que bueno – dijo Hermione muy aliviada

Oye, quieres decirme que es lo que tienes? – pregunto Neville tiernamente – si Madame Pomfrey dijo que tu sola no puedes con ello algo serio debes tener y me preocupa

Ahora no Neville – contesto Hermione – muchas gracias por preocuparte pero no quiero hablar de ello ahorita, aun no lo puedo aceptar.

Madame Pomfrey vio que Hermione ya se había despertado y le dio permiso de irse a dormir a su cuarto y le pidió que procurara no estar sola pues no sabría cuando volvería a desmayarse si no se cuidaba bien. Dicho esto Neville llevo a Hermione a la sala común casi cargándola.

---

En la mañana Hermione se despertó, se dió un baño y se arreglo para bajar a desayunar y cuando abrió la puerta Neville se encontraba esperando en la sala común, y cuando la vio se dirigió hacia ella.

¿Vas a bajar a desayunar? – le preguntó

Si – contesto

Bien entonces vamos – le dijo Neville – ayer escuchaste a Madame Pomfrey y pienso obedecer lo que dijo.

Neville, muchas gracias pero no te lo tomes tan apecho – le dijo Hermione – no necesito que me cuides todo el día, sale?

Esta bien pero al menos ahorita si bajamos a desayunar no? – le contesto Neville

Vale, esta bien – dijo Hermione

Al llegar al comedor se sentaron y comenzaron a platicar, pues Neville no era una de las personas con las que platicaba muy a menudo y resulto ser una persona muy inteligente y sus conversaciones eran muy interesantes. Entonces llego Ron al comedor y al ver a Ginny con Harry puso una cara de enojado y después volteo a ver a Hermione y se enojo aun más, pues había estado platicando muy bien con Malfoy y decidió sentarse aparte junto con Seamus y Dean.

Oye Hermione – pregunto Neville - ¿Por qué esta enojado Ron contigo, si es que se puede saber

Es una tontería – dijo Hermione – ayer termine mi ronda con Malfoy y estábamos platicando cuando Ron nos vio, ya sabes como detesta a Malfoy y pues se fue muy enojado.

¿Es muy celoso verdad? – pregunto Neville

No lo se, creo que después de lo de Ginny… ahh este, no digas nada si, se supone que no debí haber dicho nada – dijo Hermione un poco Nerviosa – bueno hablando de otra cosa, ayer Malfoy se disculpo conmigo, ya sabes, por el golpe

¿Ah si! Eso es bueno verdad? – dijo Neville

Si, me dio gusto saber que no es tan cobarde como para andar golpeando chicas – y cuando dijo esto comenzó a hablar el profesor Dumbledore

Lamento tener que informarles unos trágicos acontecimientos ocurridos recientemente hacia un colegio Hermano de Hogwarts, los Mortífagos entraron y comenzaron a atacar a los Profesores y a su paso destruyeron la mayoría del colegio Billmore, muchos de los padres han decidido tener a sus hijos en casa y del resto de los alumnos solo unos cuantos permanecerán estudiando, 4 alumnos del colegio Billmore vendrán a Hogwarts donde terminaran su educación, espero como siempre que ustedes los traten como es debido – dijo Dumbledore con el mismo tono serio que siempre utilizaba.

Una vez dicho esto, Dumbledore salio del comedor.

Cielos, que podrían querer en el colegio – dijo Hermione – sabes escuche que los chicos que asisten al colegio Billmore son muy inteligentes y además, ahí no hay prejuicios de sangre como aquí con los Slytherins

Pues tal vez por eso, recuerda que Quien-tu-sabes no gusta de los magos que defienden a los sangre mezclada ni a los sangre su… bueno tu sabes –dijo Neville

Creo que tienes razón en eso – dijo Hermione dándose cuenta que Neville no quiso mencionar el termino Sangre Sucia, y se sonrió un poco – pero aun así, que amenaza podrían representar unos cuantos alumnos.

Hermione pasó gran parte de la mañana con Neville pues había resultado ser una persona muy agradable, y le estaba tomando mucha confianza.

Sabes Neville – comenzó a decir Hermione – no me había dado el tiempo de platicar contigo y no se por que, eres una persona muy agradable.

Gracias Hermione – dijo este poniéndose muy rojo – oye Hermione, por favor dime que es lo que te pasa, no puede ser bueno que te estés desmayando todos los días.

Lo se Neville, es solo que no quiero aceptarlo, y siento que decirlo seria como aceptarlo hasta cierto punto y no lo quiero hacer, aun no estoy lista, no me puedo hacer a la idea.

Una vez dicho esto Hermione se dirigió a los jardines del castillo y Neville fue tras de ella, pues no pretendía dejarla sola ahora que sabia que realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien y desahogarse, cuando la alcanzo volvió a hablar con ella.

Mira Hermione, entiendo que tal vez ahora no quieras hablar de ello, pero si no le dices a nadie, bueno pues… es una carga muy pesada para una sola persona, no es bueno que uno ande por la vida cargando problemas… además te puedo garantizar que te sentirás mejor y mas ligera si se lo dices a alguien, ya sea a mi… Ron, Harry, Ginny o Padma – dijo Neville

Creo que tienes razón Neville – dijo Hermione- mira, siendo que a ti fue a quien le dijo madame Pomfrey, pues no quiero que nadie mas se entere, vale?

Vale- contesto Neville contento, pues Hermione le empezaba a tener mas confianza

Bueno mira, lo que pasa es que durante el verano me comencé a sentir muy mal y mis padres me llevaron a un hospital muggle donde después de varios análisis y muchísimas pruebas me diagnosticaron una enfermedad muy extraña… sin cura, y me dijeron que me quedaban muy pocos meses de vida, mis padres se sintieron muy mal y querían evitar que siguiera viniendo a Hogwarts pero después de platicar mucho con ellos los pude convencer de que me llevaran a San Mungo donde, al igual que en el hospital muggle me hicieron muchísimas pruebas y análisis, me dijeron que lo que tienen no es exactamente una cura para mi enfermedad… pero al menos con sus remedios pueden mantenerme viva por muchos años – Hermione comenzaba a hablar con mucha dificultad y se le comenzaba a quebrar la voz – solo que de repente me baja mucho la presión… y es cuando me desmayo… y lo que mas me preocupa es que… en San Mungo… dijeron que si los desmayos eran muy recurrentes… entonces podría significar que los remedios mágicos… no me estaban ayudando mucho… y pues no podría sobrevivir mucho… – y al decir esto Hermione comenzó a llorar.

Neville se conmovió demasiado, la confesión de Hermione le había demostrado que confiaba mucho en él así que solo la abrazo y Hermione comenzó a llorar con demasiado sentimiento, lo único que Neville pudo hacer fue estar con ella, solo quedarse ahí, no decirle nada y dejarla llorar y desahogarse. Después de un largo rato y cuando Hermione estuvo mucho mas tranquila volteo a ver a Neville a los ojos y este le mostró una sonrisa muy tierna que hizo que Hermione se sintiera mejor pues ahora sabía que podía contar con Neville.

Lo ves – comenzó a decir Neville suavemente al oído de Hermione – decirlo te ayuda a sentirte mejor, aunque también te hacia falta llorar un poco – las palabras de Neville eran muy tiernas y la hacían sentirse mejor – ya lo sabes, cuando necesites hablar de lo que sea búscame, aquí voy a estar y aquí tienes este hombro para cuando lo quieras utilizar – Una vez dicho esto, Neville soltó a Hermione y le dijo mirándola a los ojos – Ahora creo que mejor debes ir al campo de Quidditch te deben estar esperando Harry y Ron.

Neville se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar – Neville – dijo Hermione y cuando este volteo siguió hablando – muchas gracias, me hacia mucha falta. – Neville solo le sonrió y siguió caminando.

--

Hermione se dirigió al campo de Quidditch pensando en lo que acababa de pasar -Neville de verdad es una persona de confianza, como es que nunca me había dado cuenta de ello –entonces llego al estadio de Quidditch y abrió uno de sus libros y apenas se disponía a comenzar a estudiar cuando le dio por voltear hacia enfrente, y lo primero que vio fue a Harry, quien la miraba fijamente, Hermione le sonrió pero por la lejanía Harry no se pudo dar cuenta, entonces este se acerco hacia ella aun sobre su escoba

Hola¿entonces que te parecieron las pruebas? – pregunto Harry.

Ay, lo siento Harry, me entretuve y no pude venir hasta hace unos minutos – dijo Hermione sintiéndose muy mal, pues Harry creía que ella había estado ahí todo el tiempo mientras ella había estado con Neville – en serio quería estar aquí para apoyarte, apoyarlos – corrigió Hermione rápidamente, que te pasa Hermione como le dices que para apoyarlo en singular, se va a dar cuenta – pero me fue muy difícil – hay ahora como le hago pobre Harry pensara que no quise venir, pensaba Hermione.

No te preocupes, preciosa – dijo Harry nuevamente – yo lo entiendo, me alegra que hayas venido aunque sea hasta ahorita, no había notado que no estabas en el campo estaba muy ocupado con las pruebas – mintió Harry – de cualquier manera, que piensas del equipo de este año – dijo Harry aprovechando para sentarse junto a Hermione.

Me dijo preciosa, no es la primera vez que lo hace, no debe ser coincidencia pensaba Hermione, pero que bueno que no lo había notado eso quiere decir que estaba muy concentrado en las pruebas, pensaba Hermione y entonces decidió contestar a Harry – Pues no se mucho de Quidditch Harry, pero pues parece que lo seleccionaste muy bien – dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba un poco mas a Harry, tenía que descubrir si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Si – dijo Harry – como este es mi ultimo año quise dejar bien el equipo, para que no batallen tanto al escoger el equipo del año entrante – mientras hablaba Harry no le apartaba la vista a Hermione y ella se sentía muy bien, le gustaba platicar con Harry, pero fue entonces que Harry acerco su mano y la colocó suavemente sobre la mano de Hermione.

Vaya, me tomo de la mano – pensaba Hermione mientras platicaban – ¿Será entonces Harry quien me regalo los aretes y la carta, pero por que no me lo dice? –Hermione no apartaba su mano, pues se sentía muy bien estar ahí con Harry y tomarse de las manos, siguieron un rato así platicando y mientras Harry tomaba un poco mas la mano de Hermione esta se sentía muy bien, ya cuando tenían sus manos completamente entrelazadas se acerco Ron hacia ellos.

Y bien que te pareció, creo que este año me queda mucho mejor el puesto de guardián – dijo Ron dirigiéndose a Hermione.

Excelente Ron – dijo Hermione soltando la mano de Harry disimuladamente pues no quería ocasionar problemas entre sus dos amigos y peor aun no quería que Ron se enfadara mas con ella– me alegra que estés tan confiado este año – decía nerviosa, pues no sabía si Ron se había dado cuenta.

Si, se acabaron los cantos de Slytherin, este año ganaremos todos los juegos – decía Ron muy confiado, y bueno, no vamos a comer.

Si – dijo Harry – solo tengo que irme a cambiar – dijo pues Ron ya se había ido a bañar y traía ropa limpia.

--

Cuando llegaron al comedor Ron comenzó a hablar con Hermione – oye Hermione, yo quería pedirte disculpas… sabes estuve platicando con Seamus y Dean acerca de lo de ayer, de ti platicando con Malfoy… y pues el me convenció que era una tontería… y pues aunque no estoy del todo de acuerdo con que entables mucha amistad con los Slytherin y mucho menos con Malfoy, pues no puedo enojarme contigo cada que hables con uno de ellos.

Esta bien Ron – dijo Hermione – aunque quiero pedirte que no seas tan impulsivo, me duele cuando te molestas conmigo por algo que ni siquiera es algo malo, sabes, Malfoy solo se estaba disculpando conmigo por el golpe que me dio accidentalmente.

¿De verdad? – dijo Ron – cielos, nunca lo creería de él

Pues si, así fue, eso era todo lo que paso – le contesto Hermione.

Cuando Harry llego al comedor se sentó al lado de ellos y apenas iba a comenzar a hablar cuando entro el profesor Dumbledore y detrás de el cuatro chicos nuevos.

Como les había comentado por la mañana, tenemos cuatro nuevos estudiantes entre nosotros, espero que los traten con educación y que los acojan en sus casas como ya lo han hecho antes con nuestros invitados – dijo Dumbledore – los nombrara la profesora McGonagall y enseguida pasaran a colocarse el sombrero seleccionador.

Saulo Docal – menciono McGonagall.

El chico se sentó en el banco y se le coloco el sombrero- ¡Gryffindor! – dijo el sombrero, tomando un poco de tiempo para decidir. Y el chico se dirigió a la mesa de su casa.

Giselle Irachi – dijo la profesora McGonagall

Entonces avanzo una chica aperlada, se sentó sobre el banco que todo mundo conocía, pues no se entraba al colegio sin pasar por ahí y le colocaron el sombrero seleccionador.

¡Reavenclaw! – dijo el sombrero después de un poco tiempo. La chica se bajo del banco y se dirigió hacia la mesa de su nueva casa

Vladimir Grimaldi – dijo McGonagall

Otro chico paso hacia el banco, se sentó y la profesora le coloco el sombrero seleccionador. Después de un tiempo el sombrero hablo - ¡Slytherin!- El chico bajo del banco y se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin donde se sentó y siguió muy serio como antes.

Entonces la profesora McGonagall habló nuevamente - muy bien, por ultimo tenemos a la señorita Aleiza Kira.

Ella al igual que sus compañeros se sentó el banco y después de un rato con el sombrero en la cabeza este dijo - ¡Slytherin! – y la chica bajo del banco y se sentó en la meza de su ahora nueva casa.

Muy bien, ahora que ya los alumnos saben cuales son sus nuevas casas, les encargare a los prefectos que guíen a sus nuevos compañeros a sus casas y les indiquen la contraseña para entrar a la sala común, entonces disfruten de su cena – dijo Dumbledore.

La cena trascurrió sin novedades, los chicos preguntando toda clase de cosas a los nuevos alumnos, y para finalizar, los prefectos guiaron a los alumnos a sus casas.

Hermione y Ron guiaron a Saulo a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Draco y Pansy guiaron a Vladimir y Aleiza a la casa de Slytherin.

Y Padma guió sola a Giselle hacia Reavenclaw pues su compañero no quiso acompañarla pues estaba muy entretenido con su novia.

--

Después de la introducción de los alumnos pasaron unas semanas, en estas semanas Harry y Hermione pasaban mucho tiempo platicando y de vez en cuando Harry tomaba la mano de Hermione y ella se lo permitía. Al igual que el tiempo que pasaba con Harry Hermione también pasaba mucho tiempo con Neville, pues había resultado ser una persona muy agradable y a Hermione comenzaba agradarle mucho su compañía y la disfrutaba mucho, Hermione seguía recibiendo cartas de su Admirador Secreto, y mientras mas sospechaba de que Harry fuera el chico se extrañaba muchísimo de saber que no se atrevía a confesárselo abiertamente – Pero que es lo que le pasa a Harry, por que por mas que lo tomo de las manos y me acerco a el no me dice nada aun, pero como puedo preguntárselo sin quedar mal ante él – al igual que pensaba de Harry, Hermione había notado que algunas veces la caligrafía de las cartas cambiaba un poco.

Y si no se trata de Harry – se preguntaba Hermione – y si se trata de alguien mas, que tal si en vez de Harry fuera Neville – seguía Hermione preguntándose lo mismo muchas veces durante las ultimas semanas – vaya quien lo iba a creer, yo enamorada de dos chicos a la ves¿Enamorada? estaré de verdad enamorada! Creo que solo estoy sacando malas conclusiones.

------------

**Bueno hasta aquí mi capi, espero que les haya gustado y si tengo lectores nuevos pues dejen sus reviews, se aceptan criticas de todo tipo, por favor, diganme que les gusta y que no y también acepto sugerencias. **

**Saludines **


	9. Un Giro Inesperado

**Bueno, muchas gracias a mis lectores, Fer espero que te gusten los próximos capítulos, y Selegna gracias por tu aclaración, corregí ya mi FF quise poner Padma, perdón**

**Le doy la bienvenida a Jim a mi FF ya son tres mis lectores yuppiiiiii**

**Bueno una vez corregido el asunto, pues ya me di cuenta que es bastante difícil eso de poner el mismo capítulo 2 veces con 2 puntos de vista diferentes, así que haré el intento en uno o dos capítulos de poner los pensamientos de Harry y Hermione juntos, díganme que les parece, y por favor a los lectores nuevos (si es que tengo) dejen sus Reviews**

**Capitulo 9 Un giro inesperado**

Al despertar Harry se encontraba muy contento pues en los últimos días todo le estaba saliendo de maravilla, el equipo de Quidditch estaba funcionando muy bien como si tuvieran años jugando juntos, en las clases estaba todo muy bien, tan bien que ni Snape había tenido excusas para quitarle puntos a Gryffindor por su culpa, además que se estaba llevando muy bien con su nuevo compañero de clases Saulo Docal, las cosas con Hermione estaban muy bien, y justo cuando tomaba el valor suficiente para confesarle lo que sentía alguien llegaba a interrumpir, lo cual para el era como un alivio ya que no estaba listo para enfrentar a Ron cuando se enterara que Harry pretendía a Hermione. Y para terminar con estas cosas se encontraba con que en la clase de DCAO el maestro era el profesor Lupin a quien el profesor Dumbledore le había pedido que regresara a dar esta materia, todo parecía funcionar perfecto, incluso ese día tenían salida a Hogsmeade, y Harry había quedado con Hermione de verse un rato a solas, pues había decidido confesarle lo que sentía por ella.

Harry se vistió rápidamente y se arreglo muy bien pues vería a Hermione y además no tendría que utilizar el uniforme del colegio, lo cual le daba libertad de ponerse lo que quisiera, intento peinar su cabello pero por lo rebelde que era decidió dejarlo por la paz, cuando llego a la sala común vio a su rayito se sol ahí sentada en el sillón frente a la chimenea, ella llevaba un vestido muy hermoso y su cabello suelto, que se veía muy bien después del alaciado permanente que se había echo en la estética muggle (esa era una ventaja de conocer el mundo muggle pues de otra forma Hermione habría tenido que recurrir a la poción alisadora que además de poca duración era muy cara y muy tedioso aplicarla a todo el cabello), pero entonces Harry miro bien con quien estaba Hermione estaba ahí nuevamente con Neville, últimamente ella se la pasaba mucho con Neville, y aunque con harry los encuentros eran mucho mas frecuentes, y pues ella se dejaba tomar de la mano, aun no sucedía nada.

Ahí esta otra vez con Neville – pensaba Harry quien estaba celoso de la forma en que Neville miraba a Hermione – bueno pues este que se trae, no la deja ni a sol ni a sombra y la manera en que se le queda viendo, y ¿Hermione? Por que ella lo ve también así, que le pasa, pues no es a mi a quien le da la mano, que tiene esta al actuar de esa manera – dejo escapar Harry eso ultimo de sus labios.

¿Que le pasa a quien Harry? – Pregunto el nuevo chico Saulo Docal - ¿actuar como?

No… a nadie… - contesto Harry nervioso – a donde ibas?

Iba al comedor – contesto Saulo – tu también vas para allá?

Si – dijo Harry – oye Saulo, ustedes también tienen permitida la salida a Hogsmeade verdad?

Así es, ya quiero conocer ese pueblo – dijo Saulo.

Bueno, mira pues yo quería invitarte a pasar un rato con nosotros, tú sabes, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Padma, Neville – dijo Harry con un poco de coraje – y pues si quieres ir e invitar a tus compañeros, estaremos en el tres escobas, es un lugar al que vamos siempre y venden una cerveza de mantequilla deliciosa, por si quieres ir.

Gracias Harry – dijo Saulo entusiasmado – les diré a los demás chicos.

Los chicos salieron charlando al comedor y en la puerta de la sala común los alcanzo Ron, Hermione se quedo en la sala común hablando con Neville.

Entonces que piensas Hermione – decía Neville – ¿le debo confesar lo que siento por ella?

Mira Neville, no es bueno callarse los sentimientos, si tu de verdad, quieres estar con ella no debes ocultarle lo que sientes – le contestó Hermione – no le vayas a tener miedo al rechazo de su parte, y la verdad no creo que haya una chica que sea tan tonta como para no querer estar con un chico tan tierno y lindo como tu, eres una muy buena persona, sabes escuchar, sabes decir las palabras correctas cuando mas se necesitan y además que eres bien parecido.

Eso crees tu – dijo Neville – no crees que me vaya a rechazar

No, al menos nadie en su sano juicio – dijo Hermione – pero anda bajemos a desayunar para poder después ir a Hogsmeade.

Bajaron y después del desayuno se dirigían a la entrada del castillo para ir a Hogsmeade, Harry iba conversando con Lavander – Lavander –dijo Harry – anda vámonos a Hogsmeade, le dije a Saulo que llevara a los demás chicos.

A los demás chicos también Grimaldi –dijo Parvati quien los alcanzo en el pasillo – me hubieran dicho y me habría arreglado mas.

Así te ves muy linda Parvati – dijo Saulo alanzándolos junto con Aleiza, Giselle y Vladimir.

Cielos me escucho – pensó Parvati – que tonta, debo fijarme antes de hablar.

Miren chicos creo que no habían sido presentados debidamente – dijo Saulo – el es Vladimir Grimaldi, y ella es Giselle Irachi. Y por acá están Harry Potter que por supuesto, todo sabemos quien es, Parvati Patil y Lavander Brown.

Hola – contestaron todos al unísono.

Parvati, tu hermana es Padma verdad –pregunto Giselle

Así es, creo que ya la conoces por que es la prefecta de tu casa, ella me ha dicho que eres muy agradable y también Kira y Grimaldi – dijo Parvati

Si, tu hermana y yo nos llevamos muy bien de hecho tenemos casi todas las clases juntas y pues también Kira y Vladimir están con nosotros – dijo Giselle mientras iban camino a Hogsmeade.

--

Mientras todos estaban distraídos con la salida a Hogsmeade Ginny iba camino a la sala de los menesteres pues había quedado con Draco de verlo un momento antes de ir al tres escobas con sus amigos, debían aprovechar que el castillo se vaciaba casi completamente para poder disfrutar de un momento juntos, y así disfrutar un poco de libertad, pero cuando iba a llegar a la sala escucho voces por el pasillo y se escondió en uno de los salones vacíos.

Entonces en donde estábamos – decía una chica al momento que se acercaba a un muchacho y comenzaba a besarlo.

En eso Ginny vio una túnica que le parecía muy familiar, pensó que estaría bien acercase un poco mas para ver de quien se trataba, y cuando tuvo un buen ángulo de visión, no lo podía creer, de todas las cosas que podría hacer eso era lo ultimo que esperaba – no puede ser posible, como fui tan tonta, como caí en su juego, me deje engañar por ese maldito hurón – salio del castillo muy afectada por lo que acababa de ver, y no era para menos había visto a su novio había visto a Malfoy junto con su prometida, había visto a Malfoy besando a Parkinson.

Al salir del castillo Ginny noto que mas a delante iban caminando sus amigos pensaba solo en acercarse con ellos, pero después la empezarían a cuestionar y ella no estaba lista para hablar de esas cosas, no podía decirle a nadie que había tenido una relación con Malfoy, bueno, que había sido el juguete de Malfoy, la primer chica del año a la que había utilizado.

Se quedo un poco atrás y espero cerca de una de las salidas al castillo, se sentó en una banca y no pudo mas, no pudo contener mas el llanto y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, solo se llevo las manos a las rodillas y recargo su cabeza en ellas, como ya sus amigos se habían ido no le importo quien la fuera a ver, después de todo muchos chicos sabían lo que le pasó en su primer año de Hogwarts, y le tenían algo de miedo, como si sus acciones hubieran sido consientes.

¿Ginny que te pasa¿Por que lloras así? – dijo un chico al ver a la pelirroja llorando en ese banco.

Solo déjame en paz, déjame sola – contestó la pelirroja.

No, como crees que te voy a dejar sola, vamos Ginny – pedía el chico – confía en mí, puedes contar conmigo.

Ginny levantó la cabeza para ver quien era el chico que le había ofrecido ayuda, cuando alcanzo a ver a los ojos del chico notó quien era - ¿Harry¿Qué no te habías ido con los chicos? – Preguntó Ginny muy confundida – te vi, hace un momento, te habías ido, ibas junto con los demás.

Si, había salido del castillo con los demás, pero me había olvidado de unas cosas y regrese por ellas – contestó Harry – pero dime tu por que lloras, que te pasa, alguien te hizo daño, fue ese Slytherin!

Harry, como pude ser tan tonta – dijo Ginny soltando el llanto una vez más – es que, solo me deje llevar por lo que sentía, creí que sus sentimientos eran sinceros, y solo fui una más, un juguete mas para él, solo fui la tonta que se dejo engañar.

Harry abrazó a Ginny, la acerco a su pecho para dejarla llorar, el estaba muy enojado pues quería a ginny como a una hermana y el hecho que alguien hubiera jugado con ella le hacía enfurecerse demasiado, le hacía sentir muchas ganas de golpear al idiota que se había atrevido a dañarla de esa manera – llora, llora chiquita, te va a sentir mejor una vez que lo saques todo – le dijo Harry sin soltarla.

Ginny se abrazaba más a Harry, después escucho pasos por el pasillo y levantó la mirada, cuando se percató de que era Malfoy quien venía aun a varios metros de distancia volteó con Harry y le dijo – por favor déjame hacer algo, no me vayas a rechazar quieres – justo cuando Malfoy se encontraba muy cerca de ellos Ginny se acercó hacia Harry y lo besó.

Harry se confundió muchísimo, por que Ginny lo besó tan repentinamente cuando hacía unos segundos estaba llorando por el chico que había jugado con ella, y cuando noto que Ginny no intentaba suspender ese beso la separo un poco de su cuerpo – ¿Ginny, que pasó, por que hiciste eso? – le pregunto muy confundido

Perdóname Harry pero no podía dejar que me viera así, no voy a dejar que me vea llorar por él y como venía por el pasillo pensé darle una lección – dijo Ginny con los ojos llenos de lágrimas nuevamente – pero es que Harry… yo… yo lo quiero demasiado, le tengo un cariño que no pensé nunca llegar a sentir… y… y menos por él… él era la última persona de la que pensé que me iría a enamorar – entonces nuevamente el llanto le ganó, esta vez ella sola se abrazó a Harry.

Harry le dejo llorar un momento hasta que sintió que la pelirroja se hubo calmado y le preguntó aun sin soltarla – Ginny, quien es ese chico, quien es el Slytherin que te hirió de esa manera.

Harry¿si te lo digo prometes no decírselo a nadie? mucho menos a Ron o Hermione – pregunto Ginny

Si Ginny lo prometo – contestó.

Harry él es… es… Malfoy – dijo Ginny.

Harry se quedó en shock, estaba muy sorprendido, habría pensado en cualquier otra persona de la casa de Slytherin menos él, que con sus tantos prejuicios, se podría decir que odiaba a los Weasley, como es posible que se pudiera haber involucrado con Ginny, que fue lo que le sucedió, Harry seguía solo pensando, no podía entender nada de lo que le había dicho apenas unos segundo antes Ginny.

Harry, tal vez estés molesto conmigo pero, pero cuando el me enamoro no mostró nada de su personalidad normal, aunque ahora que lo pienso, todo fue parte de su juego – le dijo Ginny.

Es que no lo puedo creer, eso es todo – dijo Harry.

Vámonos, no queremos quedar mal con los demás, apenas alcanzaremos a llegar al tres escobas a tiempo – le dijo Ginny, mostrando una falsa sonrisa en sus labios y comenzaron a caminar

¿Que hora es? Debe ser tardísimo, demonios ya no llegue, ahí va una vez mas mi oportunidad – pensó Harry en voz alta.

¿Tenías algo que hacer Harry? – Pregunto Ginny – lo siento, no sabía que tenías otro compromiso.

No te preocupes Ginny, me dio gusto haber estado ahí contigo, me dio gusto poderte ayudar a sentirte un poco mejor – dijo Harry – además, no me habría atrevido de todos modos.

¿Atrevido¿Atrevido a que Harry? – pregunto Ginny intrigada, pero ya estaban en la puerta del tres escobas.

Después te lo diré ¿si? – dijo Harry – entremos deben estarnos esperando.

Así que ahí están eh tórtolos – dijo Parvati apenas los vio llegar a la mesa en la que se encontraban todos.

Harry por que no me lo dijiste – le dijo Ron rápidamente – te habría hasta ayudado.

Así que ella es la afortunada novia de Harry Potter – dijo Giselle.

¿De que hablan? – pregunto Ginny

Ahora se van a hacer los inocentes – dijo Hermione, Harry noto un poco de coraje en su voz – nos van a decir que los rumores de ustedes no son ciertos, al menos tengan el valor de aceptarlo.

Si, vamos Harry ya se rumora entre todos los alumnos, los vieron en el castillo besándose - dijo Lavander

¿Qué, quien les dijo eso? – pregunto Harry, volteando a ver a Hermione, no solo la había dejado plantada si no que además, le habían dicho que era novio de Ginny – ¿como se enteraron?

Lo escuche entre mis compañeras de caza – dijo Kira – bueno, no mencionaron sus nombres precisamente pero… bueno lo escuche.

Si, dijeron la pobretona y el cara rajada, se besaron en el castillo – dijo Grimaldi.

Vladimir – dijo Giselle rápidamente – no digas esas cosas, no los conoces aun, no puedes estar juzgando a la gente por lo que te dicen los demás.

Solo repito lo que dijeron Giselle – contestó Vladimir molesto.

Bueno ya, dejémoslos hablar, que ellos nos digan si en verdad son novios o no – dijo Hermione a quien Harry notaba muy molesta por lo sucedido.

No, chicos escuchen – dijo Harry – lo que sucede es que…

¿Harry, puedo hablar contigo? – le interrumpió Ginny – en privado…

Si – dijo Harry y salieron del tres escobas – que pasa

Harry por favor, sígueles la corriente – le pidió Ginny – mira cuando te bese en el castillo iba pasando Malfoy, supongo que les dijo a los demás que tu y yo éramos novios para que nadie sepa que fui su juego, creo que hasta el se avergüenza de haberme escogido como un juguete mas, si tan solo pudiéramos pretender unos días, para que no vea que me afecto y que yo también jugué con él. Por favor Harry, al cabo de unos días podemos pretender que terminamos por cualquier cosa y tu serás libre de buscar a cualquier otra chica si, por favor.

Ginny – dijo Harry – no creo que sea bueno hacer eso, solo nos engañaríamos, además tendríamos que pretender demasiado, no creo que sea bueno engañar así a los demás, a tu hermano, a…

Por favor Harry – le pidió Ginny nuevamente.

Esta bien Ginny – dijo Harry no muy convencido, pues sabía que era un obstáculo más para poder estar con Hermione – si así lo quieres.

Gracias Harry – le dijo, lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo para entrar al tres escobas.

Chicos, lo que escucharon es verdad – dijo Ginny, quien había visto a Malfoy unas mesas mas atrás de donde estaban sus amigos – Harry y yo somos novios desde hace unas semanas – y con una sonrisa triunfal miro hacia la mesa de Malfoy.

Por que no nos lo habían dicho – preguntó Ron – desde hace unas semanas, desde cuando eh.

Harry solo volteó a ver a Hermione, Ginny dijo que desde hace unas semanas y Harry había pasado mucho tiempo con Hermione y no solo eso habían estado tomados de las manos, ahora ya no sabía que hacer. Se sentaron a tomar cervezas de mantequilla y todos platicaban muy bien, pero Harry parecía no darse cuenta de ello, el solo estaba ahí mirando a Hermione, ella se encontraba triste – esta triste, demonios Harry que has hecho – pensaba Harry, entonces vio como lentamente de los ojos de Hermione caía lentamente una lágrima.

¿Esta llorando? – pensó Harry – pero que… entonces ella también… pero… ahora que voy a hacer… como le haré para decirle…

---

Una vez que regresaron al castillo Harry se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor seguido de Ron y como había prometido seguir con su farsa llevaba a Ginny de la mano, Ron no dejaba de platicar de lo genial que era que Harry estuviera de novio con Ginny, que no había mejor chico que Harry para ella, no cabía de felicidad y Ginny y Harry se sentían un poco mal, pues ambos sabían que no era cierto.

Llegaron a la sala común y se sentaron en uno de los sillones, ya todos los Gryffindor lo sabían. Cuando Hermione entro a la sala común miro hacia el sillón en el que estaban sentados, otra lagrima escapo de sus ojos y antes que alguien lo notara se fue hacia su dormitorio, tenía que hablar con Harry, pero ese día no sería, cuando llego a su cama vio un sobre encima de su almohada, cuando lo abrió reconoció la caligrafía, era otra carta de su admirador secreto, y comenzó a leer.

_Yo te quiero regalar palabras, ser tu red para cuando caigas_

_Cogerte de la mano al andar, y decirte cosas al oído_

_Ser tu manta cuando tengas frío, y ser tu hombro para llorar_

_Dejo todo por un beso tuyo, quiero ser tu espada y tu escudo_

_Decirte que te quiero una vez más, quiero ser tus alas y tu cielo_

_Quiero ser el mar y tu velero, el suelo y tus pies para caminar_

_Por ti mi vida empeño, por un momento de verte sonreír_

_Por ti mi alma vendo, a cambio del tiempo, que necesites para ser feliz_

Esa era toda la carta, Hermione reconoció de donde provenía esa letra, era una canción que a ella le gustaba mucho, pero quien podría saber los gustos musicales de ella, lo que era más extraño, quien en el castillo podría saber algo acerca de música muggle, su admirador debía de quererla demasiado para poner tanto interés y además para conseguir la letra de una canción de muggles.

Mientras los Gryffindor se encontraban en la torre los nuevos alumnos estaban en uno de los jardines del castillo pues el regreso de Hogsmeade había sido muy temprano y aun había algo de luz solar.

Entonces, tenemos que seguir las instrucciones que se nos dieron y lo más importante, nadie puede darse cuenta – decía Vladimir a sus compañeros.

Pero como sugieres que lo hagamos, además solo ustedes dos tienen acceso – dijo Saulo.

Eso es muy sencillo – dijo Aleiza – poción multijugos, solo que aun no encuentro un lugar para prepararla, crees que nos puedas ayudar con eso Giselle.

Si, intentare hablar con las chicas haber si saben de algún lugar secreto y además andaré por el castillo haber si encuentro algún lugar seguro – dijo Giselle.

Bueno, entonces nosotros les conseguiremos las ropas y los cabellos que necesiten para poder entrar – dijo Vladimir – ahora si me permiten, dijo mirando a Aleiza y Saulo, quiero estar con mi novia un momento.

Ya se habían tardado par de melosos – dijo Saulo – por que tienen que presumir.

No te preocupes – dijo Aleiza – yo te puedo ayudar a no sentirte mal, conozco unas cuantas chicas que se mueren por probar esos labios tuyos.

No lo se Aleiza, tu sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para una chica – dijo Saulo

Pues si pero si ella ya tiene novio no puedes hacer nada – dijo Aleiza – aunque sabes, juraría que lo de esta tarde fue solo una pantalla, estaba casi segura que su novio era Draco.

¿Draco? Por que Draco estaría de novio con ella – pregunto Saulo – que acaso el no odia a los Weasley.

Si, pero te lo juro que los vi juntos – dijo Aleiza

Que extraño, por que entonces ahora es novia de Harry Potter

Pues no lo se, pero eso no es lo que vinimos a averiguar – le dijo Aleiza

Vladimir y Giselle se encontraban en medio de un tierno beso y cuando Aleiza y Saulo los miraron decidieron que era mejor entrar al castillo y dejar a la feliz pareja a solas un momento, pues empezaba a hacerse tarde y no tardaría en dar la hora de regresar a los dormitorios.

Cariño, de verdad crees que después de esto podamos seguir juntos – pregunto Giselle algo temerosa – tu sabes los términos de este acuerdo y no creo que después de esto vaya a ser posible que estés conmigo.

No te preocupes mi amor – le contestaba Vladimir – por lo pronto vamos a disfrutar de este tiempo que se nos esta regalando, ya después nos arreglaremos para renegociar esto¿estas de acuerdo?

Esta bien, pero prométeme que no importa lo que pase, no dejaras de amarme – le pidio Giselle.

Mi amor, a ti nunca podría dejar de amarte, así mi vida dependiera de no amarte, gustoso la daría con tal de no perder nunca este sentimiento – le dijo Vladimir – ahora vámonos, como alumnos estamos también sujetos a detenciones y castigos y ya deberíamos de estar en nuestros dormitorios. Se retiraron hacia sus respectivos dormitorios pero Giselle no se podía sacar de la cabeza la idea que cuando esto terminara quizás no volvería a ver a Vladimir.

--

**sale pues hasta aqui este capi, ojala les guste y diganme como les gusta mas si asi o separado para Harry y Hermione**


	10. Descubriendo Verdades

**Sale mis asiduos lectores (como si tuviera muchos) aquí les dejo este capi, sorry con este si me tarde mas, pero aquí se los dejo, ojala la espera valga la pena para ustedes**

**Capitulo 10: Descubriendo Verdades**

El siguiente día como era domingo, los alumnos del colegio se levantaron tarde, Hermione se despertó y lo primero que pudo pensar fue en lo ocurrido el día anterior, tenia que hablar con Harry, tenía que aclarar el comportamiento de este de las ultimas semanas, no era posible que Harry se comportara así, no era así como el actuaba normalmente.

Salio a la sala común y ahí vio a Saulo, sentado en uno de los sillones un poco cabizbajo, así que se acerco a él para ver que sucedía – Hola Saulo, ¿estas bien?

Eh… ah, hola Hermione, si no te preocupes, estoy bien – le dijo Saulo que estaba muy distraído – ¿y tu estas bien, ayer estabas muy extraña?

Yo… - se sorprendió Hermione pues la mirada de Saulo era como si supiera que algo le sucedía – estoy bien… gracias. Estas seguro que te encuentras bien, te ves muy triste.

Eh… si, solo tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza tu sabes, líos, complicaciones, nada que no se pueda arreglar – dijo Saulo levantándose – déjame ir a bañarme, luego bajare haber que hago.

Saulo subió la escalera hacia su dormitorio, Hermione le siguió con la mirada y después vio a Ron bajar junto con Harry del dormitorio.

No te parece genial – seguía diciendo Ron – es que es mas que fantástico que andes con Ginny me encanta la idea, aunque te lo tenías muy calladito.

Harry solo volteo a ver a Hermione y le dirigió una mirada en la que se notaba la tristeza, Hermione solo le devolvió una sonrisa, aunque en lo mas profundo de su ser lo único que quería hacer era hablar con Harry preguntarle por que el día anterior se había comportado de esa manera y el porque había estado con ella las ultimas semanas dándole señales de querer estar con ella cuando estuvo con Ginny todo el tiempo, por que tomarla de las manos y además todas esas veces que Harry se ponía nervioso después de las palabras "tengo que confesarte algo" y siempre interrumpidos por alguien, quizás era eso lo que Harry le quería decir, quizá lo que le quería confesar era que era novio de Ginny, ella se encontraba muy confundida. Además estaba en la jugada Neville, con quien el tiempo se le iba mejor que con Harry y eso sin mencionar que Neville sabia acerca de su condición, además que Neville era muy tierno y comprensivo con ella, sentía que podía platicar de cualquier cosa con él y entendería, le sabía dar buenos consejos y le ayudaba muchísimo a estar mejor cuando se sentía mal.

¿Hermione? – le hablaba Ron – entonces vas al comedor con nosotros o no?

Eh… si vamos – dijo Hermione al tiempo que caminaba con ellos hacia el comedor

El desayuno paso sin mas eventualidades que las esperadas, Ginny bajo y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia donde estaba su ahora "novio" y se sentó junto a él. Cuando llego Ginny a la mesa, Hermione se sintió muy triste, estaba como dolida, y solo le dirigió a Harry con la que sobraban las palabras.

Harry también se sentía muy mal pues sabia que ahora sus planes de estar con Hermione habían sufrido una gran demora, eso sin mencionar que el que Ginny hubiera dicho que varias semanas de novios, haya hecho pensar a Harry que tal vez Hermione habría sentido que estaba jugando con ella, eso era muy malo, todo lo que el había querido hacer, todo lo que había logrado, si es que había logrado algo, había sido en vano, pues ahora tendría que esperar mas tiempo para poder terminar su "noviazgo con Ginny" y después empezar con Hermione nuevamente, la situación si era bastante complicada pensaba Harry mientras caminaba junto con Ginny por los jardines del castillo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pasaron varias semanas y el momento en que Hermione iba con Harry para pedirle que se vieran y platicar a solas un momento, el momento de preguntarle todo eso que le inquietaba, lo mismo sucedía con Harry, cuando se quería acercar a Hermione no podía era como si las cosas no estuvieran a su favor.

Harry, la verdad no quería meterte en este problema – le dijo Ginny sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

No te preocupes Ginny, mientras no te vea llorar por Malfoy – le contesto Harry – mientras eso no suceda no hay problema por mi, te quiero muchísimo y lo último que quiero es que sufras, no me gusta cuando lloras y mientras pueda evitarlo lo intentare.

Muchas gracias Harry – le dijo Ginny y Harry le respondió con un abrazo mas bien fraternal que romántico.

Siguieron caminando cuando se toparon con Saulo cuando Ginny lo vio le tomo la mano a Harry y cuando Harry alzó la vista se dio cuenta por que, estaba Malfoy unos cuantos metros hacia atrás de Saulo, Harry soltó la mano de Ginny y la tomo por la cintura.

Hola tórtolos – dijo Saulo.

Hola, contestaron ambos – que haces por aquí solo, es que estaba esperando a..

Saulo – le grito Kira.

A Kira, pero ahí viene – dijo Saulo al momento que volteo para pedirle a su amiga que se acercara con ellos.

Hola - les dijo Kira algo cortante – Saulo anda, que ya es tarde, Giselle nos esta esperando.

Y Vladimir donde esta – preguntó Saulo.

Pues ya lo conoces, esta de Don Juan viendo haber que pobre incauta cae en sus redes – dijo Kira con un tono de voz reprobatorio – la verdad es que no lo entiendo, como es que Giselle sabiendo como es aun sigue con él.

Aleiza Kira, tu sabes perfectamente la razón por la que están juntos – le dijo Saulo – lo que a mi me preocupa es que Giselle se enamore en serio de él, por que entonces no se lo que podría pasar, esto se podría ver seriamente comprometido y quizá hasta fallemos.

Ya lo se Saulo Docal – dijo Kira imitando a su amigo cuando la llamo por su nombre completo.

Hasta que llegan – les dijo Giselle – creen que tenemos todo el día?

Yo quise venir lo más rápido que pude, pero Saulo estaba platicando con los Gryffindor – dijo Aleiza.

Lo siento Aleiza pero si tu no vas a socializar con los de tu casa solo por que estamos aquí temporalmente no es mi problema – dijo Saulo algo molesto.

No es que no quiera socializar – contesto Aleiza rápidamente – es que no le veo el caso a andar por ahí enamorándome de medio mundo, cuando sabemos perfectamente que no nos quedaremos aquí mas tiempo del necesario, lo que me recuerda…

Si a eso iba antes que se pusieran a discutir ustedes dos – les dijo Giselle – esta mañana mientras iba caminado por los pasillos encontré un salón que no había visto antes, y cuando entre vi qué era perfecto para lo que necesitamos, ahí podremos preparar la poción multi-jugos.

¿Pero estas segura que ahí nadie la va a ver? – pregunto Saulo algo escéptico por la idea de preparar la poción en un aula.

Pues, muy segura no estoy pero igual vamos, creo que esa aula se desaparece por momentos por que fui hace un rato y no la vi – le dijo Giselle.

Entonces si se desaparece, como sabremos que cuando necesitemos la poción estará ahí, que tal si no aparece y se nos va la oportunidad – les dijo Aleiza.

Yo estoy de acuerdo con Aleiza, que tal si desperdiciamos la oportunidad solo por no encontrar el aula – dijo Vladimir quien iba llegando.

Ya era hora que vinieras – le dijo Saulo – por favor arréglate el uniforme, o diles a tus "amigas" que no te desarreglen tanto.

Es solo la camisa desfajada – contesto Vladimir molesto por el comentario de Saulo – además a ti que te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi vida y mi "amigas" así como las mencionas.

No es que me importe mucho, pero tu sabes a que estas sujeto – le dijo Saulo – no podemos permitirnos un solo desliz o se nos cae el teatrito, mas les vale a todos que pongan de su parte para que esto siga como hasta ahorita de lo contrario no me quedara otra mas que…

Que, nos vas a regresar a donde estábamos – le dijo Aleiza – por favor Saulo, tu eres el primero que esta dando deslices, o crees que no se da cuenta medio planeta acerca de tu condición, solo espera a que suceda y verás.

No sucederá Aleiza – contesto Saulo molesto – tengo suficiente poción para un tiempo, y si no Giselle me puede hacer el favor de preparar más, cierto linda?

Claro – dijo Giselle – con tal que no des espectáculo.

Linda – le dijo Vladimir – con que derecho le llamas así a mi novia.

Tu novia – contesto Giselle – ahora si recuerdas que tienes una novia, cierto, cuando hace media hora no llegabas por andar besando a quien sabe que niña del colegio cierto, por favor Vladimir, no me salgas con que de repente te nacen los sentimientos hacia mi.

Entonces que – le dice Vladimir – crees que lo que te dije ayer fue solo teatro.

Pues contigo ya no se que pensar – contesto Giselle mientras de sus ojos brotaba una lagrima, pero una lagrima nada mas – pensé que así me tomarías en serio, pero ya veo que me equivoque, no te intereso mas que la misión, si no fuera por esto ahora estarías donde mismo, recuérdalo, yo te saque de ahí y te puedo regresar – un a vez dicho esto, se retiro de ahí muy rápido, pues sentía sus ojos cada vez mas llenos de lagrimas y no quería mostrar debilidad ante sus compañeros.

Saulo y Aleiza se quedaron muy sorprendidos de la discusión que acababan de presenciar. – Mas te vale que arregles esto Vladimir no quiero que eches nada a perder – le dijo Aleiza y después se fue de ahí.

Un paso en falso y regresas entendido – le dijo Saulo en tono amenazante – no me gustaría encontrarte solo mientras no sea consiente de mis actos.

Eso te encantaría verdad – le contesto Vladimir también molesto – hace tanto que no lo dejas fluir, que te debe estar comiendo por dentro.

Cállate Vladimir – le dijo Saulo abandonando el lugar.

Giselle estaba sentada sola en uno de los pasillos menos transitados del castillo y no pudo contenerse mas y comenzó a llorar, entonces escucho pasos en el pasillo que venían hacia donde estaba ella y decidió ocultarse y ver quieres eran lo que pasaban por ahí.

Que pasa, te dije que me soltaras, eres un bruto Malfoy – le decía Ginny.

Ahora soy Malfoy nuevamente – le contestó este – hace unas semanas me decías mi amor y de repente vuelvo a ser Malfoy.

Mira quien habla – le dijo Ginny – ¡si, pues hace unas semanas yo era tu niña, pero creo que Parkinson hace un trabajo mucho mejor que yo verdad, por eso la estabas besando. Crees que soy tan tonta Malfoy, creías que no me daría cuenta de lo que pasaba, pensaste que me ibas a engañar, no soy una niña tonta, no soy ciega tampoco, mira que besarla justo por donde sabías que yo pasaría, si ya no querías esta relación me pudiste haber dicho, pero haber caído tan bajo, cielos no lo creí de ti, si de algo tienes fama es de decir las cosas de frente, en especial con tus "conquistas".

Cállate Ginny, no sabes lo que estas diciendo, es Parkinson me las va a pagar, fue solo un hechizo aturdidor, por eso es que me beso, no pude hacer nada, preciosa tienes que creerme – le dijo Malfoy – tu sabes que no eres una "conquista" para mi, eres mi niña.

Pues en eso te equivocas yo no soy nada tuyo, además no te creo que alguien te haya hechizado, y menos Parkinson a quien tanto tomas de las manos, no es tu prometida acaso, mejor así déjalo y que sean felices, ojala anuncien pronto la fecha de la boda, las filas de Mortífagos se ampliaran con sus hijos, deben estar ansiosos – le dijo Ginny.

Mira quien lo dice – le contestó Malfoy – anda, vete con San Potter, de seguro el te besa mejor que yo verdad, de seguro el te abraza con la misma pasión y el mismo amor que lo hago yo.

Cuando dijo esto Malfoy tomo a Ginny por la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo bruscamente y le dio un beso, ese beso fue con tanta pasión como si no pudiera contenerse, como si tuviera tanto tiempo esperando ese momento. Ginny como pudo se separó de Malfoy y le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que hizo que la cabeza de malfoy se girara completamente hacia la derecha.

Escúchame bien Malfoy, y grábatelo bien en esa cabeza que tienes si es que le cabe algo de provecho, yo contigo ya no quiero nada, ya no te quiero, y no quiero que te me vuelas a acercar nunca en tu vida y muchísimo menos besarme – le dijo Ginny, en sus ojos había mucho coraje y también tristeza, ella se retiro de ahí y fue buscando a Harry.

Malfoy también se fue de ahí muy enojado, y además se sentía muy mal pues aunque él nunca lo creyó posible, si sentía algo por Ginny, sentía tristeza por como había quedado con Ginny, era algo que el no estaba muy acostumbrado a asentir.

Detrás de la columna en la que se encontraba Giselle estaba muy confundida por lo que acababa de ver, como era que Malfoy se había involucrado con un Weasley y lo que era aun mas impactante era que había sido sentimentalmente, tenía todas esas preguntas en la cabeza y decidió despejar su mente, cuando reaccionó, ¡Luna Llena!

Como lo pude haber olvidado – se apresuro Giselle – ay que tonta, debo ir con el profesor, de lo contrario… ay no mejor no pienso en fatalidades… pero que idiota, como lo pude olvidar.

Cuando llego al aula de DCAO vio al profesor Lupin sentado en su oficina y entro para hablar con el – se puede pasar profesor – le dijo Giselle.

Claro señorita Irachi – dijo Lupin – adelante trajo lo que le pedí espero.

Si – dijo Giselle verificando que no hubiera nadie cerca que los pudiera oír – vamos Remus no hay nadie, olvídate de formalidades.

Bueno Giselle – le dijo nuevamente Lupin – lo trajiste verdad.

Si aquí esta, ten tu poción y tómala ya, de lo contrario no te hará efecto – le dijo dándole un pequeño frasco.

Lupin se lo tomo y le dijo a Giselle – gracias, la prepararía yo mismo pero tu eres mejor que yo haciendo esto, bueno mejor que muchos.

Si ya lo se, no te preocupes – contesto Giselle – en que pensabas, te note distraído.

Es solo que estaba recordando, en ocasiones no se si esto tiene caso ya, no veo por que seguir peleando y combatiendo entre nosotros si al final son ellos dos los que tendrán que pelear y matarse uno al otro, y dependiendo de quien quede vivo es el destino del mundo mágico, y si no tenemos suerte también del mundo muggle – decía Lupin con cierto aire de tristeza.

Pero así son las cosas Remus, ahora me voy buscare a Saulo, el también debe tomar su poción si no, no me gustaría estar esta noche con el – dijo Giselle y salio de la oficina justo a tiempo por que Harry iba llegando – Hola Harry.

Hola Giselle – contestó este – profesor puedo pasar.

Claro Harry adelante – dijo Lupin – en que te puedo ayudar.

Es que necesito hablar con usted, no se que hacer.

Haber dime que te pasa y veremos que se puede hacer – le dijo Lupin.

Es que desde que comenzó el año, y tengo sospechas que desde mucho antes, que me gusta una chica, y había estado intentado decirle lo que siento pero cada vez que me armaba de valor alguien llegaba a interrumpir y el momento pasaba, tengo sospechas que ella también siente lo mismo por mi, pero desde que Ginny me…desde que ando con Ginny – corrigió – pues esta chica se desilusiono y no he tenido tiempo de hablar con ella y decirle la verdad.

¿Y si no es a Ginny a quien quieres de verdad, por que eres novio de ella Harry? – le pregunto Lupin.

Es complicado profesor – le dijo Harry – es que Ginny me lo pidió como un favor, es que no quiere que cierta persona se entere que la hirió.

¿Harry, los dos están de acuerdo con eso? – Preguntó Lupin – puede que solo se estén engañando ustedes mismos, y que en vez de burlar a ese chico que dices, terminen burlándose y puede que pierdas la oportunidad con Hermione.

¿Hermione, ¿profesor usted lo sabía? – pregunto Harry muy extrañado.

Si Harry no hace falta ser un genio para descubrir lo que ustedes se tramaban desde hace tiempo, ambos están interesados en el otro, pero Harry, - le dijo Lupin en tono paternal – mejor habla con Hermione, hazle saber lo que sientes, y si puedes deja así las cosas con Ginny, puede ocasionarte mas problemas a ti de los que le evitas a ella.

Si profesor, gracias – dijo Harry – me hacia falta hablar con alguien, sabe, Ron esta tan entusiasmado de mi "noviazgo" con Ginny que no puedo decirle nada, además que ella me pidió no decir nada, y con Hermione no he tenido oportunidad de hablar, me hacia mucha falta, gracias nuevamente.

De nada Harry, ya sabes que mi puerta siempre esta abierta para ti – le contestó Lupin.

Harry salio de la oficina de Lupin mucho mas tranquilo pues había sacado muchas cosas que necesitaba contar cuando vio en el pasillo escucho pasos, y cuando se dio vuelta vio que venia Neville con Hermione en brazos, y ella estaba ¿desmayada?

Que le pasa – corrió Harry hacia Neville y Hermione – por que se desmayo.

No lo se – mintió Neville pues el sabía de que se trataba – apenas la llevaba con Madame Pomfrey.

Llegaron a la enfermería y recostaron a Hermione en una de las camas y llamaron a Madame Pomfrey para que la despertara.

--

Saulo, ya tomaste tu poción verdad – preguntaban Aleiza y Giselle asustadas pues la luna comenzaba a asomarse por el cielo – dinos que ya la tomaste por favor, de lo contrario habrá que sacarte de aquí.

Tranquilas, ya tome mi poción, no hay nada que me desconcerté esta noche, nada excepto… - dijo Saulo

¿Excepto que? – pregunto Aleiza.

O Quien – dijo Giselle con una sonrisa picara.

Ya chicas, no se preocupen, esta noche no habrá transformaciones espeluznantes – dijo Saulo jugando con esas ultimas palabras – anden vámonos de aquí.

Vayan ustedes – dijo Giselle – yo iré a mi recamara, no tengo ánimos de ver a… a Vladimir.

Esta bien si quieres aquí quédate, nos veremos mañana entonces – le dijo Aleiza.

Cuídate linda – dijo Saulo – intenta descansar

Entonces preciosa a donde vamos a ir tu y yo – dijo en un tono juguetón y pasando el brazo por el hombro de Aleiza.

Pues no se a donde iras tu, por que yo – dijo Aleiza recalcando el yo y quitando el brazo de Saulo de sus hombros – iré a socializar, ya que a todos les interesa tanto que lo haga, crear lazos de amistad entre estos chiquillos para después… - se alejo diciendo en tono sarcástico – bueno pues tu sabes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo este capi, lo deje como en mucho suspenso tal vez, ya lo se, es solo que hay que mantener la emoción, gracias a Fer, Jim, Selegna y a Cecy por sus comentarios.**

**Si Fer si me gusta ella baila sola, lastima que ya casi no se oyen :'( pero bueno, yo las recuerdo en mi fic.**

**Ojala les haya gustado y adelante, dejen sus Reviews**

**Saludines**


	11. Confesion

**Bueno después de los reviews que leí, muchas gracias me van a hacer llorar, que bueno que les guste mucho, y como Selegna esta al punto del infarto por que dice que lo deje muy interesante ps aquí les dejo este nuevo capi**

**Saludos a todos (nomas son 4 jeje) Jim, Fer, Selegna y Cecy**

**Si hay alguien mas leyendo esto ps dejen su review porfa, para ver que les gusta y que no, tranquila Fer ya veras que ondas con el triangulo Harry, Ginny y Hermione**

**Y como es mas facil en un solo capi los dos ya no habra capitulos (Hermione), sale empiécenle a leer**

**Capitulo 11: Confesión**

Al siguiente día justo después de clases Harry fue a la enfermería en donde se encontraba Hermione, pues no la había dejado salir de la enfermería Madame Pomfrey aun, Harry no se había dado cuenta pero Hermione había sufrido varios desmayos últimamente, así que decidió visitarla en el momento que tuvo libre, cuando llego a la enfermería se encontraba Hermione ahí, en la cama, estaba dormida y estaba sola, no había nadie mas en la enfermería. Harry estaba a punto de acercase a la cama de Hermione cuando vio por el pasillo que se acercaba Ginny y detrás de ella venia Malfoy.

Harry, ahí estas – dijo Ginny abrazándolo.

Harry volteo a la cama en donde se encontraba Hermione, se veía hermosa ahí recostada, entonces vio la cara de Ginny, era una mirada muy triste y había lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos, le devolvió el abrazo y vio como Malfoy solo se les quedaba viendo. Entonces se acerco a su oído y le dijo – ¿que pasó? por que viene Malfoy detrás de ti? Discutieron o algo así?

Ginny hizo lo mismo que Harry – así es, discutimos desde ayer y hoy no ha dejado de seguirme todo el día quiere que hablemos, pero yo no quiero hablar con él, Harry por favor, no dejes que se acerque, no podré contener las lagrimas – le pidió Ginny con una lagrima bajando por sus ojos.

Harry levanto la mirada y vio que Malfoy se acercaba por el pasillo, se veía muy decidido a hablar con ella, entonces Harry sin pensarlo levanto la cabeza de Ginny, la miro a los ojos e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió que en ese momento haría que Malfoy no se acercara a ellos… la besó. Ese beso fue un beso muy indiferente como el que Ginny le había dado a él, Harry no sintió nada especial y Ginny solo se quedo sorprendida pues desde que habían comenzado a pretender que eran novios lo único que hacían era tomarse de las manos e ir caminando de la cintura del otro y de vez en cuando un abrazo, pero nunca otro beso.

Cuando Harry se separó de Ginny, miro de nuevo hacia donde se encontraba Malfoy y lo vio y por primera vez en toda su vida vio tristeza en cara de Malfoy y cuando este se percato de la mirada de Harry avanzo hacia ellos y les dijo – Vaya, parece que no les gusta separarse ni un momento ¿verdad Potter?

Cuando Ginny escucho a Malfoy hablándoles solo se escondió entre los brazos de Harry y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de su "novio" y en el momento que Harry iba a empezar a hablar esta lo interrumpió – así es Malfoy, como vez no podemos separarnos y pues no tiene nada de malo hacer publica esta relación, Harry no se avergüenza de que lo vean conmigo – dijo Ginny con un tono que Harry nunca le había oído, el sabía el porque de ese comentario de Ginny pero nunca la había escuchado usar ese tono con nadie, ni siquiera con el mismo Malfoy

Harry pensó que Ginny debía estar realmente herida, pues la única persona a quien había escuchado usar ese tono era a Hermione unas cuantas veces con Ron. Harry miro a Malfoy y este se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Gracias – le dijo Ginny y una lágrima resbaló nuevamente de sus ojos – no se cuanto mas podría haber corrido si no te encuentro aquí.

Harry solo miro a Ginny a los ojos y con su mano le limpio la lagrima que había en su rostro, después con su otra mano la paso por el otro ojo de Ginny y le dijo de una manera muy tierna – hice lo que pensé que haría que Malfoy ya no te siguiera, ahora preciosa, no quiero ver una sola lagrima mas que baje por esos lindos ojitos, y muchísimo menos que sea a causa del hurón, esta bien, hace que me hierva la sangre de ver como se comporta contigo, pero… creo que me voy a arrepentir de decirte esto Ginny, pero… su mirada reflejaba tristeza, creo que si sentía algo por ti.

Te equivocas Harry, ése no es capaza de sentir algo por nadie que no sea él mismo – le contesto Ginny

Solo te digo lo que vi – contesto Harry – tu sabes si me crees.

Harry volteo hacia la enfermería, se había olvidado que estaba justo en la puerta, miro hacia la cama de Hermione y la vio ahí aun dormida, se veía muy tranquila que decidió mejor alejarse un poco de ahí e irse con Ginny a otro lado, una vez mas había perdido la oportunidad de confesarle lo que sentía.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

De donde vienes Draco – le pregunto Kira quien lo vio muy enojado.

Que te importa Kira – contesto Draco – por que no te vas con tus "compañeros de colegio"

Por que usas ese tono Draco – pregunto Kira algo sorprendida.

Crees que no lo se – le dijo Draco – se que ustedes traman algo, no se qué pero los descubriré

Draco, te imaginas cosas – dijo Kira restándole importancia a lo dicho por su compañero de casa – y donde esta tu novia? La pelirroja.

¿Que? – se sorprendió al escuchar esto – de que hablas, cual pelirroja.

O debí haber dicho la pobretona – le dijo Kira.

¡Cállate Kira! – dijo Malfoy molesto – no sabes lo que estas diciendo, yo con Ginny como se te ocurre.

Ahh! Dejo de ser una pobretona o una Weasley y ahora es Ginny – le dijo Kira, feliz de haber hecho molestar a Draco.

Cierra la boca – dijo Malfoy empujando a Kira contra la pared y le dijo en tono amenazante – vuelves a mencionar eso, alguna vez y entonces me vas a conocer, y lamentaras haberme molestado.

Y que es lo que vas a hacer Draco – le dijo Kira con una sonrisa en la boca – me vas a mandar a tus amigos a tortúrame por descubrir tu relación, creo que a tu padre le encantara saber de ella, hasta podría llegarle una lechuza de manera anónima, eso sería muy triste – dijo exagerando sus comentarios y con una amplia sonrisa en la boca.

Te dije que cerraras la boca – decía Malfoy mientras la aprisionaba mas contra la pared.

Kira vio que venia alguien por el pasillo y cuando reconoció a Vladimir comenzó a decir – Draco suéltame, que te pasa, por que eres tan salvaje…

Suéltala Draco, que te pasa - le dijo Vladimir apartando a Draco de Kira – es Kira y además es una chica, que posible amenaza puede representar para ti una Slytherin, somos compañeros de casa, déjate de boberías.

Estas advertida Kira – dijo Draco justo antes de alejarse.

Kira le dijo adiós a Draco con la mano y sin quitar la sonrisa de la cara – Gracias, aunque no era necesario todo eso - dijo sin quitar la sonrisa

¿Que fue todo eso? – pregunto Vladimir viendo la expresión de su amiga.

Nada es solo que nuestro pequeño mortífago guarda un pequeño secreto que yo descubrí – le contesto Kira – y pues sería muy malo si su padre se entera, solo quise poner a Draco sobre aviso.

Pues no te conviene echártelo de enemigo Kira – le dijo Vladimir.

Grimaldi, Grimaldi – dijo una chica de slytherin muy entusiasmada

Me tengo que ir, mi nueva conquista viene en camino – se alejo Vladimir y le guiño el ojo a Kira.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pasaron otras semanas mas Harry no se había acercado a Hermione desde aquella vez en la enfermería y ella no sabía que hacer.

Neville, tu crees que debo hablar con este chico – le dijo Hermione muy triste.

Si Hermione, creo que ya se por que se han incrementado tus desmayos – le dijo Neville con preocupación en su cara – mira, cuando tu te encuentras bien contigo misma, es cuando casi no te sucede, y ahora que tienes problemas con Harry, pues se han incrementado mas.

Neville, yo nunca te dije nada acerca de Harry¿como es que lo sabes? – pregunto Hermione

No hace falta tener tu cerebro para descubrirlo – le contesta Neville con una sonrisa – además me has contado todo desde un principio todo lo que te ha pasado¿de verdad creíste que no lo notaría?

Lo siento, es que no quería que se enterara él o Ron – le dijo Hermione.

No te preocupes, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo – le dijo Neville.

Gracias Neville, no se que haría sin ti – le dijo Hermione abrazándolo.

Neville quien en los últimos meses había intentado ocultar lo que sentía por Hermione y que además había tenido que aguantar todas las pláticas de ella acerca de Harry, no se pudo resistir más y le correspondió el abrazo a Hermione.

Hermione… - le dijo Neville.

Que pasa – dijo esta intentando apartarse un poco de Neville pero este no le dejo

Mmm… nada, solo quería ver si estabas bien – dijo Neville quien prefería estar cerca de Hermione aunque le doliera verla así por Harry, y la soltó.

Si, estoy bien – contestó Hermione.

Bueno vámonos entonces – le dijo Neville con una sonrisa.

Iban llegando al dormitorio, Neville tuvo que regresarse pues había olvidado sus cosas en la biblioteca y había dejado un libro de Hermione también. La dejó en la entrada de la sala común, Hermione se quedo pensando en lo que le había dicho Neville, sería verdad que su estado anímico determinaba la frecuencia de sus desmayos, cuando entro a la sala común vio a Harry sentado en un sillón, y a Ginny con él, Harry la estaba abrazando pues había visto a Malfoy besando a una chica de Reavenclaw y ella se sintió muy mal.

Hermione los vio y se le destrozo el corazón, nunca los había visto así, cuando ella se acercaba Harry soltaba la mano de Ginny o la dejaba de abrazar pero esta vez no lo pudo evitar, Hermione sintió una presión en el pecho, una enorme presión y su cuerpo se desvaneció. Se desmayo nuevamente, cuando Harry la vio soltó a Ginny y fue rápidamente con Hermione, Ginny al ver a su amiga desmayada se olvido de Malfoy y fue con ella también, la llevaron a la enfermería y tuvo que quedarse ahí toda la noche, Harry se ofreció a quedarse con ella, y Ginny se retiro a su dormitorio.

Entonces ahí estaba, Hermione en la cama de la enfermería, y no había nadie mas, era el momento perfecto para hacerlo, Harry le confesaría sus sentimientos. Hermione no le escucharía porque estaba dormida pero aun así el lo iba a hacer no podía mas, la tomo de la mano y comenzó a hablar.

"Me gustaría encontrar las palabras adecuadas para confesarte lo que siento pero cada vez que me acerco a ti y te tengo cerca de mi pierdo el valor, tengo miedo que me vayas a rechazar, tengo miedo de lo que puede pasar una vez que te confiese lo que siento, tengo miedo de tu reacción, tengo miedo de que te sientas traicionada. Tal vez si te confieso lo que dentro de cada centímetro de mi ser siento por ti, no me vayas a corresponder.

No lo se… tal vez… cuando sepas lo que siento, y cuando sepas de quien se trata, no vayas a querer mi amista, cuando descubras a quien te manda esas cartas no me quieras ni hablar, pero Hermione, es que desde hace mucho tiempo que no puedo vivir sin ti… hace tanto que mi única razón para vivir cada día es el hecho de saber que te voy a ver, que iremos a clases, y que podré estar contigo, quisiera tener el suficiente valor para decírtelo de frente y no como lo estoy haciendo ahorita, pero al tenerte cerca de mi me acobardo y me pongo muy nervioso.

Justo cuando tomo el valor para decírtelo el momento o la oportunidad se van y ahora, ahora que siento la oportunidad de hablar pues la aprovechare, lo mío con Ginny, es solo una especie de Pacto, yo no la quiero a ella de la forma en que te quiero a ti, y ella quiere a alguien mas con quien no puede estar, lo que siento por ella es fraternal.

Hermione ahora que te veo ahí y que no se que te sucede y que nadie quiere decirme que te pasa, me doy cuenta que el perderte seria devastador, seria un golpe muy fuerte y no se si me podría recuperar – dijo Harry acercándose al oído de Hermione y despertándola sin darse cuenta – Preciosa, se que no me escuchas… pero tengo que decirlo… no puedo contenerlo mas… ¡TE AMO!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Se que me van a matar, pero hasta aquí este capi, esta muy chico pero este capitulo es el preámbulo de los siguientes y del próximo desenlace de mi fic, que aunque tengo unos cuantos capítulos mas, estos últimos dos dan pie al resto de la trama, en estos dos se comienza a descubrir poco a poco el resto, ojala que los hayan disfrutado y los dejo, para escribir lo demás sale**

**Esta muy corto y no salen los demás personajes lo se, pero por favor no me quieran matar sino quien escribe**

**Reviews please**


	12. Una pequeña sorpresa

**Hola, gracias por sus reviews, y bienvenida Ana, aquí les dejo este capi, ojala que les guste y sigan leyendo, recomienden mi fic, entre mas reviews pues puedo saber que les gusta y que no.**

**No se desesperen, Ana ya descubriras que es lo que traman los alumnos nuevos, no te puedo decir aun, se arruina la historia, Selegna ya veras después por que Giselle Irachi Kira le habla de tu a Lupin, Fe restaras muy contenta con este capitulo y a Ceci y Jim pues diganme que onda si les gusta o no**

**Cualquier otra persona que lo este leyendo dejen sus reviews please, haber si en estas vacaciones tengo chance de escribir mas, y que les guste lo que escribo.**

**Saludos**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capítulo 12: Una pequeña sorpresa**

Hermione se sintió muy contenta después de escuchar a Harry susurrarle al oído que la amaba, era el momento que ella había estado esperando, pero aun estaban Ginny y Ron, ellos no comprenderían tan fácilmente que sus amigos se quisieran, que se amaran y que quisieran estar juntos por mucho tiempo. Hermione estaba que no cabía en si misma de felicidad, lo que tanto había esperado escuchar y se lo había dicho, estaba claro para ella que tenía que hablar con Harry acerca de su comportamiento las ultimas semanas pero por el momento estaba muy feliz con lo sucedido, giro la cabeza hacia donde estaba Harry sentado y le tomo la mano más fuerte.

Harry, no se que decir – le dijo con la emoción que no podía mas y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de felicidad – había esperado esto por tanto tiempo… esperaba que me lo dijeras… Harry yo… yo también TE AMO…

No pudo contener mas el llanto,Harry estaba muy sorprendido por que creyó que su amiga no lo había escuchado, pero al escuchar que Hermione también lo amaba fue perfecto, era lo que hubiera querido que pasara hace mucho tiempo desde que empezó el año... y quien sabe desde cuando antes, Harry tenía tantas cosas que quería decirle a Hermione, tenía tanto que compartir con ella, entonces la abrazó, la tomo entre sus brazos y simplemente la acerco a su cuerpo, quería disfrutar al máximo ese abrazo. Hermione lo abrazó también, pues hacia tanto tiempo que había estado esperando ese abrazo, fue muy lindo, muy tierno, perfecto, estuvieron así un buen rato, los dos ahí cerca uno del otro, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar, no querían detener ese momento que los dos habían estado anhelando desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Entonces Hermione se dio cuenta que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo y decidió que era el momento – Harry, tenemos que hablar de tantas cosas, sobre todo tienes que hablar con Ginny, y debemos también decirle a Ron, no quiero que esto permanezca oculto por nada del mundo.

Si preciosa, debemos hablar tu y yo de muchísimas cosas, hay tanto que tengo que contarte y tanto que te tengo que confesar, pero ahora no, no dejemos que nada interrumpa este momento – le dijo Harry al oído, utilizó un tono de voz muy suave y tierno y que le agradó muchísimo a la castaña.

Esta bien, por ahora no – le dijo Hermione intentando hundirse en el pecho de su amado.

Hermione… tu… bueno, no se si me lo permitas pero… - le dijo Harry muy nervioso

¿Permitir qué Harry? – le dijo Hermione apartándose solo lo suficiente para poder mirar esos hermosos ojos verdes directamente.

Harry no se pudo contener y se acerco lentamente a la cara de Hermione, le acaricio la cara y se acerco muy lentamente a sus labios y no pudo mas, le dio a Hermione un beso, cuando sus labios se juntaron fue un momento mágico para los dos, pues ambos habían estado esperando ese momento por mucho tiempo, Hermione le correspondió el beso de inmediato, fue un beso muy suave, muy tierno, solo un roce de los labios de uno con los del otro y un pequeño jugueteo entre ambos, ese besó fue lo que ambos podrían describir como perfecto. Entonces se apartaron uno del otro y Hermione empezó a hablar – Harry, entonces esto quiere decir que…

Si preciosa, quiere decir que eres mi novia y que TE AMO – le dijo Harry interrumpiéndola y con una gran sonrisa en su boca – ahora descansa preciosa, yo estaré contigo para siempre – dijo nuevamente Harry recostando a su ahora novia en la cama de la enfermería y dejándola para que pudiera dormir y descansar, cuando Hermione estuvo recostada, Harry la tomo nuevamente de la mano y la dejo dormir.

En la mañana siguiente cuando Hermione despertó Harry ya se había retirado a clases y debido a su condición ella tenia permiso de faltar a las clases esa mañana, Hermione se levanto pues Madame Pomfrey le había dicho que era necesario solo pasar la noche ahí y que en la mañana se podría ir a su cuarto, entonces vio al lado de su cama una carta y la abrió inmediatamente y comenzó a leer eran solo pocas líneas.

_Preciosa, lamento no haber podido estar ahí contigo cuando despertaste pero me tuve que retirar para asistir a clases, te ves muy hermosa cuando duermes, no vayas a clases en la mañana descansa y te veo en el comedor a la hora de la comida, TE AMO_

_Harry_

Hermione guardo cuidadosamente la carta dentro de su túnica y se dirigió a la sala común, pues solo quería bañarse y arreglarse para ver a su nuevo novio. Cuando Hermione se dirigía a la sala común escucho voces en uno de los pasillos y al parecer estaban discutiendo.

Infórmale al Señor oscuro, dile que todo va como lo habíamos planeado y que nadie sospeche de lo que estamos haciendo, si no ya sabes lo que pasará– dijo una mujer joven delgada y de cabello muy claro.

Hermione al escuchar Señor oscuro se oculto tras la pared que daba al pasillo de donde provenían las voces e intento escuchar lo que decían.

Perfecto, entonces le informaré al señor oscuro en cuando tenga oportunidad de salir de este castillo – contestó un joven de tez aperlada y cabello castaño, un chico al que Hermione conocía.

Bueno entonces cuando tengas noticias nuevas háblame – dijo la mujer alejándose en dirección al pasillo en donde estaba Hermione.

Hermione llegó a la sala común muy sorprendida y no dejaba de pensar quien era la mujer, no la había visto antes por el castillo, pero fuera lo que fuera no iba a interrumpir su felicidad, se arreglaría para su novio, se pondría muy bonita para él exclusivamente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llego la hora de la comida y Harry no podía esperar para llegar al comedor y ver a Hermione, pues había estado esperando ese momento toda la mañana, cuando entro al comedor estaba casi vacío y no había casi nadie de la casa de Gryffindor, Harry entró con una rosa en la mano y se la puso a Hermione frente a donde ella estaba sentada, ella la vio y se giro con una enorme sonrisa en la boca, entonces Harry se acerco a ella, se sentó a su lado y le dijo – Hola preciosa¿descansaste bien? – seguido de un pequeño besó en sus labios.

Si – contesto Hermione sonrojándose, pues nadie la había besado en público antes – descansé bien gracias, y también gracias por el recado y la rosa.

Muy bien – le dijo Harry, ambos estaban muy contentos, no les importaba nada mas, ellos eran felices – y bien preciosa, a que hora tienes clase, por que yo ya tengo libre casi toda la tarde, solo tengo que ir a clase de adivinación a las 4.

Pues yo tengo clases casi toda la tarde desde ahorita a las 2 y mi hora libre es a partir de las 6, lo siento Harry – le contestó hermione apenada.

No te preocupes, entonces me dará tiempo de hablar con Ginny y decirle pues, bueno pues esto – le dijo Harry

Ay Harry me había olvidado de Ginny, que tonta he sido –le dijo Hermione con un sentimiento de culpabilidad.

¡Ron! no me acordaba de Ron, tengo que decírselo yo antes que se entere por alguien mas, ya sabes como se pone – dijo Harry alarmado.

Si Harry tenemos que decírselo a Ron – le dijo Hermione tomándolo de las manos.

Entonces entro Ginny al comedor y se sentó al lado de Harry como lo había estado haciendo las ultimas semanas desde que eran "novios", Harry soltó las manos de Hermione y se acerco un poco a Ginny y le dijo muy bajito al oído – Tenemos que hablar mas tarde¿a que hora puedes, me urge mucho?

Ginny se giro hacia él y le contestó – no tengo clases esta tarde, podemos hablar después de la comida – entonces volteó y vio como muchos de los alumnos de Gryffindor se les quedaban viendo, pues habían presenciado el beso de Harry con Hermione y creían que Ginny era novia de Harry – oye Harry¿esto tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que todos se nos queden viendo?

Si, lo siento, debí habértelo advertido antes – le dijo Harry apenado.

Esta bien – le dijo Ginny

Cuando Ron llego al comedor vio a Harry y Ginny muy juntos pues intentaban hablar sin que nadie los escuchara – ya par de tórtolos, ni siquiera en el comedor pueden estar separados – dijo Ron a su hermana y su "novio"

Harry se aparto de Ginny y le contestó a Ron – oye Ron… si no estas ocupado tengo que hablar contigo… eh… en privado…

Claro Harry, solo tengo Adivinación contigo, así que podremos hablar lo que quieras antes de clase – le contestó Ron.

Muy bien… solo debo hablar con Ginny antes y después te veré junto al lago si te parece bien – le dijo Harry, pensó en ir junto al lago porque sabría que ahí por mas que se enojara y gritara su amigo no habría tantas personas para presenciarlo.

Claro, está bien – dijo el pelirrojo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Después de la comida Hermione se retiro de la mesa para ir a sus clases, tendría que esperar hasta las 6 para ver a Harry, y no tenia tiempo que perder en clases había faltado en la mañana y no quería perder una clase más. Al salir del comedor volteo hacia Harry y le dedico una sonrisa y le guiño el ojo, nadie mas se dio cuenta, pero los chicos de Gryffindor y los que habían visto el beso la seguían con la mirada, pues pensaban que Harry estaba engañando a Ginny.

Cuando Ginny terminó de comer le dijo a Harry – entonces de que quieres que hablemos.

Eh Ginny… podría ser en privado… - le dijo Harry nervioso.

Si vamos – dijo la pelirroja saliendo del comedor y con Harry detrás de ella quien esta ves no la tomo de la mano como habían quedado que lo haría, Ginny al notar esto, tomo la mano de su "novio" por lo que Harry se sintió muy incomodo pero ya después de haber hablado se sentiría mejor y no tendrían que pretender ni él ni Ginny.

Salieron del comedor y se quedo Ron ahí sentado, esperaría un rato para ir junto al lago. Seamus comenzó a hablar – Creo que le romperá el corazón, mira que hacer eso, lo bueno es que tiene el valor de confesárselo.

¿A quien le romperán el corazón? – Preguntó Ron extrañado - ¿hacer qué¿de que hablas?

Es que no lo sabias – se sorprendió Seamus – ya metí la pata, debes mejor enterarte por… bueno ya te enteraras mas tarde – le dijo Seamus saliendo rápidamente del comedor para que Ron no le pudiera preguntar nada mas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¿De que es lo que quieres que hablemos Harry? – le preguntó Ginny

Bueno Ginny, yo quería que habláramos acerca de, bueno tu sabes… acerca de nuestro "pacto" – le contestó Harry – verás, hay una chica que… bueno… ella me gusta mucho y ayer le dije lo que sentía por ella y pues… ella siente lo mismo por mi, y bueno Ginny… mh… verás… nuestro pacto es lo único que me impide… bueno que se interpone entre nosotros… en que podamos estar juntos… tu sabes verdad?

Claro Harry – contestó Ginny al momento – me has ayudado mucho y bueno… ya no puedo seguir apoyándome en ti para superar lo de Draco, sin importar que es lo que èl haga, pues… buscare otra manera de superar esto, no te preocupes.

Gracias Ginny – le dijo Harry dándole un beso en la frente

No hay problema– dijo Ginny – entonces… quien es la afortunada chica que te robo el corazón – dijo en tono juguetón

La cara de Harry se torno de color rojo inmediatamente – bueno… eh… ella es Hermione… - dijo Harry muy nervioso aún.

Ah… Hermione – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa en los labios.

Si - contesto Harry – pero Ginny… Ron aun no lo sabe… se lo diré en un momento… así que por favor no le digas nada si lo ves en el camino.

Solo tengo una pregunta – dijo Ginny – cuando pregunte que por que terminamos ¿bueno, que le diremos a los demás?

Podremos decirles que no nos entendimos bien – contesto Harry – tu sabes como pareja, que decidimos dejarlo como amigos¿si te parece bien?

Si, así esta bien – dijo Ginny – eso diremos entonces.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pero por que hiciste eso Aleiza – preguntó Saulo molesto

¿Hacer que Saulo? – preguntó Aleiza de manera indiferente.

Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero – le dijo Saulo – no tenias por que provocar a Malfoy, sabes que puede arruinar seriamente los planes si sospecha lo que vinimos a hacer.

Tu fuiste el que dijo que socializara Saulo, recuerdas – contestó Aleiza – además, creo que ya lo sospecha, me lo dijo él mismo.

Como que lo sospecha – dijo Saulo un poco alarmado – ¿que le dijiste?

Nada, solo le dije lo de su novia la pelirroja, y él se molesto, dijo que no lo engañaba y que me fuera con mis "compañeros" - contestó utilizando el mismo tono que Malfoy había utilizado – después dijo que sabia que nosotros tramamos algo, aun no sabía que, pero lo iba a descubrir.

Ah, entonces ese era Malfoy solo hablando para ver si daba en el grano, de haber sabido algo lo hubiera dicho, no es muy bueno guardando secretos, además le encanta alardear – contesto Saulo.

Pues lo que sea – dijo Aleiza, en un tono triunfal – yo ya comencé a socializar

Aleiza por favor – le dijo Saulo – ¿cuando me vas a hacer caso?

Ya te lo dije Saulo – contestó Aleiza – cuando dejes de comportarte así, es patético que ruegues así, y muchísimo mas si le estas rogando a una chica, estamos aquí para que nos rueguen no para rogar.

Vamos, me vas a dar ese discurso – le dijo Saulo usando un tono de fastidio – ya lo he oído tantas veces, y tu aun no me dices nada en concreto.

Pues si ya lo has oído tantas veces – le contestó usando el mismo tono – por que sigues insistiendo en el asunto.

Por que yo se que te gusto – le dijo Saulo – solo que te gusta hacerte del rogar – entonces la tomo por la cintura y le robo un beso, después del cual se fue caminando por el pasillo.

Pero quien te crees – dijo Aleiza – no puedes andar besándome de esa manera – le gritaba mientras Saulo se alejaba con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro – pero es que la manera en que me besas… – dijo eso ultimo para si misma – como ansío que se repita.

Pero que estoy pensando, que Saulo me vuelva a besar, besa muy bien pero… que estas diciendo Aleiza Kira – se dijo a si misma – es Saulo recuérdalo bien.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry iba en camino hacia el lago, donde había quedado de verse con Ron para confesarle lo suyo con Hermione y en el camino vio a Hermione, iba caminando con una enorme cantidad de libros, como siempre, el pasillo estaba solo así que decidió acercarse a su ahora novia.

Hola preciosa – le dijo Harry – a donde te diriges con esos libros¿a clase acaso? – le dijo jugando.

No lo se… tal vez sea posible que me dirija hacía la biblioteca, la clase de estudios muggle se ha suspendido, aparentemente la profesora no se encuentra bien de salud – le contestó Hermione – y bien… ¿ya se lo dijiste a Ron?

No, precisamente para allá iba – le dijo Harry mientras la abrazaba

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ron salio del comedor muy confundido, de que se trataba de lo que hablaba Seamus, de quien se podría tratar, cuando iba caminando por los pasillos los demás estudiantes hablaban solo de una cosa, lo que había pasado en el comedor, de cómo sin importar el hecho que tuviera novia no le había importado y que aun así había besado a la otra chica.

Ron iba caminando por el pasillo cuando se topo con Malfoy quien al verlo una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en su cara – Eit Weasley, si yo fuera tu iba rápido a la biblioteca, hay una sorpresa para ti.

A que te refieres Malfoy, que sorpresa puede haber para mi – le dijo Ron con un toque de desconfianza e incredulidad – no sabes de que hablas Malfoy.

Pues has lo que quieras, pero Potter, vaya que le gusta jugar con tu hermana ehh, esta muy acaramelado con otra chica – le dijo Malfoy ensanchando aun mas su sonrisa.

Cierra la boca Malfoy, Harry nunca jugaría con nadie – le contestó Ron molesto.

¿Y sabes que es lo mejor? – le dijo Malfoy nuevamente – que es con la Sangre Sucia Granger. Potter te quito a las dos ehh – inmediatamente se fue

Ron seguía muy confundido y no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, así que decidió ignorarlos y seguir caminando sin poner atención a sus compañeros.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Déjame acompañarte, se lo diremos juntos – dijo Hermione.

No, se lo tengo que decir yo – dijo Harry.

Bueno esta bien, buena suerte – le dijo Hermione dándole un beso a Harry, beso que este correspondió, estaban justo en medio del beso cuando llegó Ron al pasillo

¿Pero de que se trata esto? – Grito Ron muy enojado – que creen que están haciendo, Hermione tu… como pudiste hacer eso, si tu sabias lo que yo… olvídalo, nunca lo sentiste igual que yo, no vale la pena.

Ron espera – dijo Hermione alcanzándole pues había salido corriendo – permíteme que te explique.

Que me tienes que explicar, lo vi con mis propios ojos, o acaso me vas a decir que fue una alucinación, es eso lo que quieres que crea, que tu no querías besar a Harry – le gritaba Ron.

No entiendo por que te comportas así, al menos el tiene el valor para confesar lo que siente – dijo Hermione – seis años te espere, seis años a que te armaras de valor y me dijeras que te gusto, y no solo tu y yo lo sabíamos, todo el colegio lo sabía Ron, pero tu nunca te atreviste a decirme nada.

Que es lo que pensabas que te iba a esperar eternamente, solo para saber cuando es que te ibas a decidir – Hermione estalló en llanto, y no le importo que alguien los pudiera escuchar, pues se habían ido caminando por casi todo el pasillo y hasta los jardines – que crees que sentí cuando te besuqueabas con Lavander, yo me sentí muy mal Ronald, pero acaso me viste armarte una escena de estas¿no verdad? pero entonces ron por que eres tan egoísta Ron.

Ahora pretendes que deje a un lado mi felicidad, gracias a dios este verano me di por vencida contigo, me convencí que nunca te armarías de valor y no iba a desperdiciar otro año mas esperando que tomaras el valor y te decidieras, y fue entonces cuando en el tren de camino para acá e encontré con Harry, él me quiere, el noto cosas en mi que tu nunca notaste o quizá no quiste hacerlo, me enamoré Ronald, el me dice cosas muy lindas y tiernas, además es muy comprensivo, el es la mejor pareja con la que puedo estar y yo LO AMO, escuchaste y entiéndelo muy bien, yo contigo ya me he dado por vencida, se que nunca entenderás lo que es amar a alguien de esa manera – termino de decir Hermione ya sin poder contener el llanto y después de muchas lágrimas derramadas

Entonces Ron se detuvo en seco, se giro hacia donde estaba Hermione y la tomo por la cintura fuertemente la acerco hacia su cuerpo se acercó a su cara y la besó, el beso fue completamente diferente a los besos que había tenido con Harry, este era un beso muy diferente a los de Harry, este beso no tenia la dulzura impresa que tanto le gustaba a Hermione, era como un beso forzado. Hermione reacciono inmediatamente y se aparto de Ron al tiempo que este comezo a hablar – dime que no lo sentiste, dime que no lo disfrutaste, dime que no te gustó.

No Ronald, no lo sentí, no me gustó y prosupuesto que no me gustó – le dijo Hermione al tiempo que le daba una cachetada con tanto coraje - Es la primera y ultima vez que haces eso Ronald, lo que sentía por ti ya no existe, te aprecio solo como un gran amigo, yo AMO a Harry, no puedes solo tomarme por la cintura y besarme cada vez que se te de la gana, mas vale que te lo grabes en esa cabeza, no era esta la manera en la que esperábamos que te enteraras, Harry te lo iba a decir pero ahora ya no tiene caso – dijo Hermione y se dio media vuelta, entonces vio a Harry que se acercaba pues los había perdido de vista cuando salieron corriendo.

Hermione se dirigió hacia el con lagrimas en los ojos, Harry la tomo entre sus brazos y limpio sus lagrimas con sus manos, entonces volteo hacia donde estaba Ron y le habló.

Ron… de verdad… no es esta la manera en que esperaba que te enteraras – dijo Harry muy apenado por su amigo – yo te lo iba a decir, en el lago, me dirigía hacia allá y me encontré con Hermione

Claro – dijo Ron molesto también con Harry – que oportuno verdad, te enamoraste de Hermione, de ella, tu sabes lo que siento por ella, y me traicionaste, y no solo eso, también a Ginny, como puedes jugar así con los sentimientos de las personas, no eres mas que un cobarde.

Ron, yo ya he hablado con Ginny – dijo Harry – ella no tiene problema con esto, ella sabe que lo nuestro fue solo un pa… bueno ella lo sabe.

Y por eso significa que esta bien – le dijo Ron – no Harry, eso no evita que hayas jugado con ella, y ahora también lo harás con Hermione – entonces se retiro de donde estaban Harry y Hermione y al pasar junto a ellos empujo a Harry con su hombro.

Harry lo siento tanto, lo he arruinado todo, si no te hubiera besado – dijo Hermione aun llorando

No, no preciosa, de cualquier manera se iba a enterar y se iba a enojar de igual modo – le dijo Harry secando nuevamente sus lagrimas, le acaricio la mejilla de una manera muy tierna – se iba a poner así, solo tendremos que darle unos días para poder hablar con el de manera mas tranquila, cuando se le haya pasado.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Reviews please, solo denle GO**


	13. Revelacion

**hola mis estimados lectores (como si tuviera muchos, jaja) pues aqui les dejo este capitulo ojala que les guste y a lo mejor se quedan con algunas dudas**

**Fer muchas gracias por tu review, tomare en cuenta lo de la disculpa de Ron, sino te lo mando con buckbeak, jeje muchas gracias niña, Jim gracias tambien, que bueno que te guste mi fic, Selegna ps es que estos dedos tan sonzos pero ps ya lo corregire gracias y que bueno que te guste sensei**

**bueno ya fue mucho rollo, ahora si, empiecenle a leer, saludos a todos y un beso y abrazo enorme**

**Capitulo 13: Revelación**

Se encontraban Harry y Hermione sentados en una de las torres del castillo, aun no habían querido ir a la sala común, pues suponían que Ron aun no se había calmado y no querían que el se molestara solo de verlos, así que mejor fueron a otro lado, Harry se había saltado la clase de adivinación por lo que no se dio cuenta que la Profesora Spinnet no había asistido, entonces Hermione comenzó la platica que sabía que tarde o temprano se debía dar.

¿Harry… por que habías estado comportándote de esa manera? – le pregunto Hermione algo ansiosa por obtener esa respuesta.

De que hablas preciosa – le contestó Harry haciéndose el desentendido, pues sabía perfectamente a que se refería Hermione.

Pues tu sabes, antes que dijeran a todo mundo lo de tu y Ginny, cuando nos veíamos y pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos pues yo… yo sentía que de verdad querías estar conmigo y bueno… con la ultima carta que me dejaste en la enfermería compare la letra y se que eras tu el que me mandaba esas cartas y también estos aretes – le dijo llevando la mano a su oreja pues desde ese día no se había quitado los aretes en forma de delfín – Pero… hay una cosa que aun no entiendo… nos tomábamos de las manos y… yo se que tratabas de decirme algo… al principio pensé que querías decirme lo que sentías por mi después comencé a pensar que querías decirme lo de Ginny… pero lo que aun no entiendo es… por que jugar así con nosotros – le dijo Hermione aun muy nerviosa

No, por favor no pienses que estaba jugando contigo, que no se te vuelva a ocurrir, yo jamás jugaría contigo, o con nadie – le contestó Harry rápidamente – tienes razón si pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos y la verdad si me gustaba mucho, desde principios de año comencé a sentir esto por ti, no lo se, tal vez desde tercer año que me ayudaste a salvar a Sirius… de los… dementores – dijo Harry intentando evitar que se le cotrara la voz y ocultar la tristeza que le ocasionaba recordar a su padrino ahora muerto a manos de los Mortífagos – tal vez desde ahí comenzó a crecer ese cariño hacia ti, no lo sé… y si, tienes razón, si había querido decirte que te Amo, pero algo pasaba y siempre éramos interrumpidos por algo o alguien.

Entonces no estaba mal – le dijo Hermione – pero… ¿y Ginny?

A eso iba precisamente – contesto Harry – recuerdas el día que dijimos que éramos novios y que teníamos semanas de novios.

Si, me sentí muy mal por eso – contesto Hermione – fue cuando empecé a pensar que estabas jugando conmigo… con las dos.

No fue así – dijo Harry – ese día que me regrese por… que regrese al castillo iba saliendo de aquí cuando vi a Ginny sentada en una de las bancas llorando, estaba intentando hacerla que se calmara un poco, la había abrazado para que pudiera llorar todo lo que quisiera y después que hubiera sacado todo intentaría hablar con ella, pero entonces paso Ma… paso el chico que la había hecho llorar, ya después Ginny me contó que había jugado con ella y no quería que la viera llorar, entonces Ginny me besó, no sé por que lo hizo, tal vez fue para hacerlo sentir lo mismo… o por venganza… o por lo que haya sido… supongo que ese chico le comento a todos en Hogsmeade y por eso los rumores y cuando llegamos con ustedes y nos dijeron que si éramos novios… salimos a hablar solo ella y yo me pidió que siguiéramos pretendiendo un tiempo y después nos inventáramos una excusa para "romper la relación", yo se que no era la manera de manejarlo pero yo no quería ver a Ginny llorar, tu sabes que la quiero como a una hermana. Preciosa yo quise hablar contigo pero nunca encontré el momento de que habláramos a solas, comenzaste a pasar mucho tiempo con Neville y otras veces me sacabas la vuelta – le dijo Harry acercándola un poco mas a su cuerpo.

La conversación siguió por unos minutos mas, cuando escucharon ruidos provenientes del pasillo que daba hacia la torre en la que estaban, eran ruidos de cosas rompiéndose y hechizos y encantamientos, era como si alguien estuviera peleando con alguien Harry y Hermione se acercaron haber que era lo que pasaba, cuando Harry estuvo a la distancia exacta para ver algo sucedió, de la nada surgió una pared, Harry choco contra la pared y fue arrojado varios metros hacia atrás golpeándose contra las escaleras que acababan de bajar, Hermione intentó atravesar la pared pero decidió arrojar una piedra que estaba ahí sobre la barda, al arrojarla esta también voló hacia atrás, cayendo mas lejos de lo que cayó Harry.

De que se trata esto – dijo Harry acercándose a Hermione y quejándose pues se había golpeado y abierto la herida del brazo, la que le había hecho cola gusano cuando reconstruyó el cuerpo de Voldemort – por que no podemos atravesar.

No lo se Harry – dijo Hermione volteando hacia él y vio la sangre proveniente de su brazo – pero te encuentras bien – le dijo Hermione preocupada por su novio.

Si estoy bien después iremos con Madame Pomfrey para que me cierre la herida – dijo Harry y después sintió una fuerte punzada en su frente, era como las que tenía cuando Voldemort estaba cerca, se llevo la mano a la frente y comenzó a gemir de dolor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry, Harry estas bien – le preguntaba Hermione – pensamos que no volverías en si.

Pensábamos, por que en plural – se pregunto harry cuando escucho la voz de Hermione abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en la enfermería y llevaba un vendaje en su brazo, la cicatriz ya no punzaba, no ardía, no sentía nada, se alzó para tomar sus lentes y cuando pudo ver bien a Hermione noto que esta tenía varias heridas leves en el rostro y las manos.

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – preguntó rápidamente.

No lo se, te quejaste por tu cicatriz y después te desmayaste, intente derribar la pared con varios encantamientos pero nada parecía surtir efecto hasta que… - le dijo Hermione – hasta que probé con un poco de tu sangre, la arroje hacia la pared y estalló cuando eso sucedió intente ver quienes eran los que peleaban pero no pude ver a nadie solo a la profesora Spinnet y la profesora Sprout que estaban muy débiles, aquí están también, pero ninguna de las dos sabe de quien se trataba.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pasaron unos días, Ron aun seguía muy molesto, a pesar que Ginny había hablado con el y le había explicado la situación con Harry, no le menciono que era Malfoy el chico que intentaba olvidar, pero le dijo del pacto. Hermione ya le había dicho a Neville acerca de su relación con Harry, este se puso muy triste pues había comenzado a querer a Hermione, pero estaba contento que al menos Hermione estuviera con quien ella quería. Harry y Hermione estaban juntos y muy felices, los chicos habían dejado de hablar de la escena del comedor y ahora hablaban de lo sucedido con las profesoras y como era que varios maestros habían sido atacados en lo que iba del curso. El profesor Dumbledore había puesto a Harry en alerta, le había dicho que el creía que quien fuera que había atacado a las dos maestras iba por Harry y que se anduviera con cuidado.

Los nuevos alumnos estaban teniendo reuniones cada vez mas seguidas y la poción multi jugos estaba a unas semanas de ser terminada ya habían encontrado un lugar seguro para guardarla, ese día era luna llena, por lo que Giselle fue al despacho de profesor Lupin.

Puedo pasar Profesor – dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra profesor.

Adelante Giselle – le contestó Lupin.

Ahh me da gusto que me hagas saber que no hay nadie de esa manera – le contestó Giselle – no me gusta darle vueltas a tu oficina con la mirada para poder ver que estamos solos.

Después de nuestra última conversación creo que no es bueno perder mucho tiempo – le contestó Lupin.

Bueno Remus, aquí la tienes, tómala, no queremos sorpresas esta vez, la última vez estuvimos a punto que fuera tarde – le dijo Giselle – pero bueno, a lo que venía, ya se ha descubierto algo nuevo.

No, solo que ha habido ataques mas frecuentes y cada vez mas cerca del castillo, no se que es lo que se traman – dijo Lupin – ni siquiera intentan ocultarse como antes, han tenido varias bajas y aun así avanzan a un ritmo muy rápido, creo que no hay mucho tiempo ¿como van ustedes?

Pues la poción casi esta lista, creo que dentro de muy poco podremos averiguar lo que necesitamos saber – le dijo Giselle – aunque creo que Vladimir, bueno pues el como que se ha echado un poco por atrás, esta tan metido en su papel que no hace nada por ayudar –dijo molesta.

¿Estas celosa Giselle? – le pregunto Lupin – no olvides que es el acuerdo, no hay nada mas entre ustedes.

Ya lo se Remus, crees que me estoy haciendo la tonta, es solo que no importa lo fuerte que trabajemos Saulo, Kira y yo si él no hace su parte, por algo ellos dos fueron enviados a Slytherin y él no coopera, si sigue así, podríamos vernos seriamente comprometidos – le dijo Giselle.

Sh, espera alguien viene – dijo Lupin.

Ohh, me alegra verlos aquí a ustedes dos – dijo McGonagall – así me ahorras el inventarme un pretexto para verlos a los cuatro.

¿Que pasa Minerva? – le preguntó Lupin.

Hemos descubierto algo muy importante y es necesario que estemos alerta todos antes que se nos arruinen los planes – contesto McGonagall – tengo que informarles acerca del ultimo ataque de los Mortífagos fue en Hogsmeade.

¿Que, ya están aquí? – se sorprendió Giselle – ¡no puede ser! Necesitamos más tiempo, la poción aun esta a semanas de terminarse, si la usamos así nos será efectiva solo por unos minutos y tu sabes que necesitamos mas que minutos Minerva.

Lo se pero tendrán que ser certeros en sus averiguaciones – le contestó McGonagall – no hay nada que nos diga que ellos aminoraran la velocidad de sus pasos, por lo que debemos actuar con rapidez – McGonagall, Giselle y Lupin siguieron hablando un momento y después Giselle se retiro de la oficina.

Esta bien, entonces iré a avisar a los demás chicos mientras asegúrate que Remus tome toda la poción, aun tengo que dársela a Saulo – dijo Giselle a McGonagall al momento que salía de la oficina de Lupin.

Giselle iba en camino a buscar a Saulo cuando lo encontró, venia cabizbajo, cuando estuvo a distancia justa para hablar le dijo – ¿que es lo que te sucede, por que vienes así?

Saulo levanto la mirada era como si no hubiera escuchado lo que la chica acababa de preguntar, cuando la vio lo primero que pudo hacer fue abrazarla, la tomo tan fuerte, era justo lo que necesitaba un abrazo y era justo la persona con la que tenía la confianza para hacerlo, Giselle no pudo hacer nada por separarse, pues noto que su compañero necesitaba demasiado ese abrazo, justo cuando Saulo iba a comenzar a hablar, Vladimir dio vuelta por el pasillo y los vio, de lejos era como si fueran una pareja pues Saulo había bajado la cabeza hasta el hombro de su compañera y esta le había tomado por el cuello.

Pero que es lo que sucede aquí – dijo Vladimir muy enojado – Por si no lo has olvidado, ella es mi novia y no tuya Docal.

Cállate Vladimir, no tienes idea de lo que estas diciendo – dijo Giselle muy enojada por la actitud de su "novio".

A ti no te he preguntado Giselle – le contestó

Pero ella te esta aclarando la situación, o es que no confías en TU novia – dijo Saulo con un tono desafiante

Vaya, creo que ya te esta afectando no dejar salir a flote tu encantadora personalidad Docal – le contesto Vladimir esta ves mucho mas molesto.

Por favor Saulo, no tiene caso, déjalo así – dijo Giselle intentando evitar la inminente pelea entre sus compañeros.

No Giselle, el tiene que entender que no te puede estar tratando de esa manera, no le perteneces – le dijo Saulo.

Pero que acaso eres ahora el defensor de los pobres e indefensos Docal – contestó Vladimir provocando mas a Saulo.

Te conviene mantener cerrada la boca Grimaldi – contestó Saulo – recuerda que el acuerdo puede tener ligeras variaciones, y el plan puede ser ejecutado con un miembro menos, tu presencia aquí no es completamente indispensable.

Ya basta chicos – dijo Giselle al notar que casi oscurecía por completo y que la luna estaba a punto de salir – Saulo por favor, toma bébela ya.

Saulo tomo el frasco y lo bebió de inmediato pues volteo a la ventana y notó lo mismo que la chica – Gracias Giselle.

Ahora por favor dejemos esta discusión sin sentido y por favor Vladimir busca a Kira que tengo algo urgente que decirles, es acerca de… bueno ustedes saben.

Vladimir regreso en un rato con Kira a su lado, Giselle y Saulo se encontraban muy callados, no habían dicho nada desde que su compañero había dejado el pasillo – muy bien ahora que estamos aquí todos puedo comenzar – dijo Giselle a sus compañeros.

Esta tarde cuando fui a la oficina de Re… del profesor Lupin – se corrigió – llego la profesora McGonagall, y nos dijo que el ultimo ataque de los mortifagos había sido en Hogsmeade, por lo cual debíamos apresurar nuestro plan, ya que estaban muy cerca y nadie sabía que es lo que traman y debemos obtener respuestas y sobre todo proteger al chico. Le comente acerca de la poción que aun no estaba lista, que así como esta solo puede servirnos por unos minutos, eso claro suponiendo que la transformación sea completa, y ella insistió en que debíamos hacerlo ya. Me dio los pormenores del ultimo plan y lo que se hará, así como las acciones que se tomarán si lo que nos tememos es cierto, así que esto es lo haremos, la poción solo durara alrededor de quince o veinte minutos, si logramos transformarnos completamente, Kira y Vladimir tendrán que conseguirnos los cabellos, así como un estimado de sus actividades y a que hora estará solo Malfoy para poder nosotros llegar a preguntar, yo probare la poción para ver si consigo transformaciones completas e intentare medir el tiempo efectivo que tenemos, Saulo necesitare tu ayuda para eso, necesitare cabellos de varios chicos para revisar detalles, pues no puedo probar solo con cabellos nuestros.

Los chicos siguieron hablando por un largo rato y afinando el plan de acción y cuando lo harían pues si los mortifagos seguían al mismo paso llegarían a Hogwarts en cuestión de una o dos semanas cuando mucho. Cuando llego la hora en que los alumnos tenían que regresar a sus dormitorios antes que los prefectos comenzaran a repartir castigos y reprimendas los chicos se despidieron y acordaron la próxima cita que tendría lugar un par de días después con la información lista para poder actuar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Por ultima vez Ginny, créeme que no te conviene decirlo – le dijo un Malfoy sin soltarla – solo quiero ponerte a salvo.

No me importa Draco – contestó intentando el vano apartarse de él – lo diré, fue tu error el confesármelo ahora ni modo, pagarás tu traición hacia los tuyos y yo podré advertir a quienes intentas lastimar – finalmente el forcejeo dio resultado se pudo separar de Malfoy y comenzó a caminar rápidamente.

Lo siento mi vida, tu lo pediste – murmuro Malfoy sacando su varita y apuntándola hacia Ginny- ¡Inmobilus!

Ginny no pudo evitar el ataque y cayo al suelo al ser impactada por el hechizo, seguía conciente aunque no podía hablar ni moverse, pero podía escuchar todo perfectamente.

Perdóname Ginny – se acercó Malfoy para levantarla – no te puedo arriesgar de esa manera – murmuro unos cuantos hechizos que Ginny desconocía y se quedo con ella hasta que pudo recuperar el movimiento y el habla.

Que fue lo que me hiciste Malfoy – le preguntó al momento – que fue todo eso que murmuraste.

Solo me aseguraba… que no le dijeras a nadie lo que te acababa de decir – le dijo Malfoy intentado acercarse a ella pero Ginny retrocedió.

De que hablas les diré que tu y tus – entonces sintió una gran opresión en el pecho, se sentía muy débil, casi no se podía mantener de pie, cayo al suelo y no podía articular palabra, cuando dejo de pensar en eso, se pudo incorporar y se dirigió a Malfoy llena de rabia - ¡que es lo que me has hecho!

Lo siento mucho Ginny – le dijo Malfoy reflejando mucha tristeza en su rostro – pero… pero me tenía que asegurar que no le dijeras a nadie lo que te he dicho… cada vez que intentes decirlo… o escribirlo será lo mismo… así no podrás decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera con Leglimancia podrán conocerlo, pues si lo intentan te pasara lo mismo… - el rostro de Malfoy reflejaba una gran tristeza, el solo había querido proteger a la chica que amaba, pues aun después de tanto tiempo separados el seguía sintiendo lo mismo por la chica que tenia enfrente, la amaba, él, que nunca había conocido el amor por otra chica, que no lo había sentido, mas que el de su propia madre, se había enamorado de Ginny, y la confesión que le acababa de hacer era solo su manera de protegerla, y el hechizo, el hechizo fue por no traicionar a su familia

Eres un Maldito Malfoy– contestó Ginny quien por primera vez en todo el rao que llevaban hablando le llamaba por su apellido – de que me sirve saberlo… ehh, de que me sirve si no lo puedo decir – dijo acercándose a él con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y su cara bañada en llanto, al estar cerca de él, quería golpearlo pero no pudo muy en el fondo ella también seguía amando a aquel chico que con ella se comportaba muy diferente a como lo hacia con el resto de la gente, con ella era tierno y cariñoso, al no poder sacar la fuera y el valor suficiente para golpear al chico que amaba se dejo caer al suelo– como esperas que me quede tranquila… sabiendo lo que pasará y sin… sin poder advertirlo… y sin poder detenerlo – seguía llorando fuertemente en el suelo vencida por su amor.

Malfoy se agacho hacia ella y la abrazó para que pudiera llorar, al principio Ginny le huía y no dejaba que Malfoy la tomara en brazos, pero después de pelar un poco se rindío a sus sentimientos, sin poder detener el llanto aun, se aferro fuertemente a sus brazos – por que me haces esto… ¿por que? hubiera preferido que no me dijeras nada… habría preferido enfrentarme a ello sin saber nada… es mejor no saberlo a saber que no puedes evitarlo – entonces tomo el valor necesario, se separo de él y lo miro a los ojos fijamente, era la mirada mas sincera que podía dirigirle y le dijo – tu sabes que te amo… pero no puedo estar contigo… no después de lo que me acabas de decir y hacer – entonces se acerco a él, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios un beso que Malfoy supo inmediatamente era un beso de despedida, cuando separó sus labios de los de Malfoy lo volvió a mirar fijamente a los ojos y le dijo aun con lagrimas en los ojos, solo que esta vez eran lagrimas de tristeza y no de rabia - ¡Adiós Draco! De ahora en adelante eres solo un Malfoy para mi – al decir eso una lagrima resbalo lentamente de sus ojos, siguió bajando por su mejilla, y finalmente cayo sobre su túnica, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, unas cuantas lagrimas mas salieron de sus ojos en el camino, pero esta vez no le importo que alguien la viera, llego y se fue directamente a su dormitorio y se acostó en su cama donde estuvo llorando hasta quedarse dormida.

Malfoy por su parte dejo escapar una sola lagrima de sus ojos, esta tomo un camino un poco diferente, salio de su ojo, bajo por su mejilla muy lentamente y fue a dar a su boca, cuando Ginny se dio media vuelta y llevaba solo unos pasos murmuro - ¡Hasta pronto, Ginny! tu nunca dejaras de ser mi niña, mi amor… – al igual que ella se dio media vuelta y se fue directo a su dormitorio donde se sentó al lado de la ventana solo se quedo mirando a la luna y se quedo ahí el resto de la noche pensando en lo que acababa de suceder, había perdido a la mujer de su vida, su cara reflejaba una gran tristeza pero ni una lagrima mas salio de sus ojos, no le habían enseñado a llorar, la lagrima que dejo escapar fue la única que derramaría por alguien.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hasta aquí este capitulo ojalá les este gustando mi FF y agradezco bastante sus reviews, ya saben que son muy importantes para mi, vienen grandes sorpresas en capítulos mas adelante, aun no escribo pero esta todo en mi cabeza, por favor díganme que les gusta y que les disgusta, y que les gustaría que pasara con los personajes. Si quieren saber mas de alguno de los chicos nuevos, pues diganme por favor.**

**Ahora si Reviews please.**


	14. ¿Hermione en Peligro?

**aqui estoy nuevamente, por favor no me quieran matar por favor sino quien termina esto (como si estuviera tan bueno, tiene muchos hits pero pocos reviews), jeje bueno aqui les dejo este capitulo, hasta ahorita el mas largo que he escrito, espero que sea de su agrado y ya saben mientras haya inspiracion ps aqui ta el resultado**

**se acerca el final, ojala que les guste y si tiene exito igual me animo a escribir otro, uno que sea mas oscuro, o mas romantico o de plano muy loco y olvidandonos de Hogwarts**

**ya saben saludos y besos a mis lectores (que si dejan reviews, ah que gorro pongo), dejen sus reviews de perdis pa decirme que no se escribir y que me dedique a otra cosa, asi que empiecenle a leer y espero sus reivews**

**Disclaimer; no se cuantas veces se tenga que poner esto pero aqui va, ninguno de los personajes son mios, son propiedad de la autora del libor JK Rowling, solo hay 5 personajes inventados por mi (prof Spinnet, que anda un poco desaparecida pero volvera, Saulo Docal, Aleiza Kira, Vladimir Grimaldi y Giselle Irachi)**

**ahora si a leer**

**Capitulo 14¿Hermione en Peligro?**

Al día siguiente Ginny despertó en su cama y lo primero que paso por su cabeza fue el recuerdo de lo sucedido la noche anterior, no tenia caso negarlo mas, había sucedido, esta vez había perdido a Draco, no había nada que le hiciera cambiar de parecer, no fue la confesión lo que le hizo cambiar de parecer había sido el hecho que después de habérselo dicho, la hubiera hechizado para que no pudiera decírselo a nadie, tendría que cargar en su cabeza con el hecho de saber que era lo que iba a pasar y no podría hacer nada al respecto, la tristeza la invadió nuevamente, ella sabía que era lo que podía hacer, pero no sabía si era posible… en ocasiones anteriores cuando la tristeza la invadía de esa manera podía acudir a su "novio" Harry, pero esta vez no sería así, pues ahora estaba con Hermione y tenían varios días sin hablar – bueno me arriesgare, iré a buscarlo para ver si puedo hablar con él – se dijo a si misma, entro al baño, y después que estuvo bañada y arreglada bajo al comedor, pues a esa hora generalmente se encontraba ahí, con ella…

Al llegar al comedor como lo había pensado estaba él, sentado solo que esta vez estaba solo – esto es mejor, no tendré que aparentar con ella – pensó – así podré llegar y decirle que si podemos hablar – entonces se dirigió hacia donde estaba Harry, volteó a la mesa de Slytherin, y también estaba ahí Malfoy, a diferencia de Harry, este se encontraba acompañado de sus gorilas, Crabe, Goyle y Zabini, pero lo que mas le dolió es que a su lado se encontraba Parkinson, como siempre ahí pegada a él como una abeja a la miel. Malfoy se encontraba platicando y riendo con ellos y cuando levanto la mirada Ginny la desvió, miro hacia donde estaba Harry, ahora también Hermione estaba con él, no se dio cuenta que la expresión en el rostro de Malfoy había cambiado por una de tristeza cuando miro a la pelirroja, ella prefirió evitar su mirada pues sabia que de cruzarlas no habría podido evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, ni siquiera le importo tanto que la "abeja" estuviera con él. Termino su camino al llegar a Harry, no le quedo mas remedio que estar ahí, esperando que éste le diera un poco de atención, al terminar el desayuno, antes que Harry se levantara de la mesa, Ginny se dirigió hacia él.

Harry… puedes darme un momento – le dijo en un tono muy bajo y no pudo ocultar su expresión.

Al mirar a su amiga Harry comprendió que necesitaba hablar, así que se dirigió hacia Hermione – Preciosa, adelántate te veré en clase de defensa¿esta bien? – le dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios.

Esta bien – dijo dándose media vuelta y se dirigió a su clase de Runas Antiguas, esa clase la compartía con los Reavenclaw, era el momento para hablar con Padma, tenia mucho que no podía platicar bien con ella.

Harry se dirigió nuevamente hacia Ginny, le extendió la mano, Ginny la tomo y la jalo hacia fuera del comedor, dirigió su mirada a la mesa de Slytherin, el si alcanzo a notar el semblante de Malfoy, esta vez a Harry no le quedo duda que él en verdad quería a Ginny, al salir del comedor la llevo aun de la mano hasta la orilla del lago, el sabia que en ese lugar nadie los interrumpiría y así ella podría hablar todo lo que quisiera, a fin de cuentas el no tendría clase hasta dentro de dos horas, y por el tiempo que paso de "novio" con ella, sabia que ella tenía la mañana libre. Cuando llegaron al lago Harry se giro hacia Ginny y le pidió que se sentara sobre una roca que había detrás de ella y después el se sentó a su lado.

Ahora si – le dijo en ese tono que el sabía utilizar muy bien y que Ginny sabia que era después que le dejaría hablar todo lo que quisiera – ¿dime por que estas tan triste? – levantando la cabeza de la pelirroja con su mano y dirigiendo sus ojos hacia el.

Harry… antes que nada… quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mi… -dijo Ginny sin desviar la mirada – este año mas que nunca… me has apoyado cuando mas lo he necesitado y verás que haré todo lo posible por que el cabeza hueca de mi hermano vea que lo que tienen tu y Hermione es muy fuerte y es real…

Por favor Ginny – le interrumpió Harry – te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no te traje hasta aquí para hablar con Ron, además yo me arreglare después con él, también lo conozco y se que primero necesita hacerse a la idea antes de poder razonar con él, ahora por favor, no le des vueltas al asunto y dime que te sucede, sabes muy bien que no me gusta en lo mas mínimo verte así.

Es que… Harry… esta vez es definitivo, Draco para mi ya no existe – y al decir esto se le quebró completamente la voz y las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, bajar por sus mejillas y algunas se depositaban en su boca, otras mas caían en su túnica y las restantes al suelo, ella no pudo mas que bajar la mirada y fijarla en el suelo.

Harry se levanto, se poso enfrente de la pelirroja, se hincó en el suelo, con su mano levanto solo un poco la cara de Ginny y paso sus brazos por su cintura, se acerco al cuerpo de ella y esta recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, ahora las lagrimas caían sobre la túnica de Harry pero a ninguno de los dos le importó – Llora todo lo que necesites linda, sabes que yo no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que estés lista – le susurro suavemente al oído y comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

Ginny se quedo en esa posición por un largo rato mas, cuando hubo dejado de llorar, aun se quedó ahí, necesitaba tanto ese abrazo que lo prolongo lo mas que pudo, después se dio cuenta que si no comenzaba a hablar Harry se apartaría y comenzaría a hacer preguntas, así que decidió comenzar a hablar – para que prolongar lo inevitable – pensó.

Harry… ayer en la noche, Draco me dijo… - entonces nuevamente la opresión en el pecho, y en su garganta, de nuevo se sintió muy débil, si había pensado que lo ocurrido la noche anterior fue solo producto de la casualidad esta vez estaba comprobado, el hechizo era completamente real, cuando por fin se libero de la opresión e intento hablar nuevamente, solo que fueron susurros lo único que salio de su boca – Ayer me di cuenta que… Draco y yo… no podemos estar juntos, pues por lo que me dijo ayer se que no lo haré cambiar, el tiene sus creencias y su lealtad esta en contra de la mía.

Ginny, no se que es lo que te dijo Malfoy pero por la manera en que lo vi esta mañana – le dijo Harry mirando la profunda tristeza en los ojos de la pelirroja – creo que para él también es duro…

No puedo creer que yo haya dicho eso, el hurón tiene sentimientos – pensó Harry para si mismo.

Estuvieron platicando unos momentos mas, hasta que llego la hora de la clase de DCAO, Harry se despidió de Ginny dejándola aun triste, pero ya sin llorar, había llorado suficiente y las palabras de Harry y el desahogarse le sirvió de mucho, ahora recordaba a Malfoy con tristeza pero ya sin lágrimas. Cuando Harry llego a la clase de DCAO ya estaban todos ahí y el profesor Lupin acababa de entrar al aula.

Muy bien, esta vez trabajaremos en parejas las asignare yo mismo así que por favor – dijo Lupin – Hermione Granger y Neville Longbottom, Ronald Weasley y Pansy Parkinson, Aleiza Kira y Blaise Sabini, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy – dijo Lupin lanzándole una mirada a Harry como de complicidad – Saulo Docal y Vladimir Grimaldi – Lupin siguió nombrando al resto de los alumnos – muy bien ahora sus libros en la pagina 186, practicaremos este encantamiento, ahora por pareja, uno lo conjurara y el otro intentara salir de él, cabe aclarar que cualquier cosa que sea tratada dentro de este encantamiento queda encerrada por lo que nadie puede intervenir, y lo que sea hablado no se podrá escuchar fuera de la "burbuja". Ahora pueden intentarlo – nuevamente Lupin le dirigió una mirada a Harry y le guiño el ojo.

Pero, de que se trata – pensaba Harry – no creo que el profesor sepa acerca de Ginny y Malfoy – harry fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos ante Malfoy que conjuro perfectamente el encantamiento, después de todo, siendo hijo de un Mortífago, las artes oscuras habían sido parte de su educación elemental. Entonces Harry miro a Malfoy, tenia el mismo semblante frío de siempre, pero en sus ojos aun se reflejaba la tristeza que tenía esa mañana y que decir de la noche anterior.

Así que cambiaste de una Sangre pura a esa Sangre sucia – dijo Malfoy – y yo que pensé que los potter las preferían pelirrojas

Cierra la boca Malfoy – dijo Harry molesto por el comentario del Slytherin

Que pasa Potter¿no deberías estar intentando romper el hechizo? – le contestó Malfoy ignorando el comentario de Harry.

¿Que le dijiste a Ginny? – le pregunto Harry

El Slytherin se desconcertó con el comentario de Harry que perdió la concentración y se rompió el encantamiento.

Muy bien – dijo Lupin – ¿quien conjuro el encantamiento?

Fue Malfoy – dijo Harry.

Entonces muy buen trabajo, Potter – dijo Lupin – ahora, señor Malfoy intente romper el encantamiento de Potter.

Harry conjuro el encantamiento e intento poner toda su concentración para que Malfoy no lo rompiera – Aun no me contestas, que le dijiste a Ginny – le dijo Harry nuevamente.

Eso no es nada de tu incumbencia, lo que le diga a Ginny entre ella y yo se queda – le dijo Malfoy molesto pero su mirada aun reflejaba tristeza.

Ahh, así que dejo de ser la pobretona o una Weasley y ahora es Ginny – dijo Harry contento por su pequeño logro.

Cierra la boca Potter – dijo Malfoy percatándose de su error – Supongo que a tu novia no le molesta que de repente la abandones para irte al lago con Ginny verdad – ya o le importó referirse a ella por su nombre el error estaba hecho y ni modo.

¿Y tu como sabes de eso? – pregunto Harry que por un instante estuvo a punto de perder la concentración y que se deshiciera el hechizo, estaba llegando a algún lado con Malfoy y no quería dejar así esa conversación – no me has respondido, pensé que tu vida era mas interesante que estar siguiéndome, o que acaso eres el presidente de mi club de admiradores – dijo Harry con una sonrisa, intentando provocar a Malfoy para que empezara a hablar

Claro Potter, fui el fundador, que no lo sabias – dijo Malfoy con un tono completamente sarcástico – la razón por la que te vi es por que iba pasando por ahí – _demonios por que no pensé en otra cosa_ se reprimió Malfoy solo.

Y a donde se supone que te dirigías – le pregunto Harry.

No es de tu incumbencia Potter – dijo Malfoy.

Ahora eres tu el que no rompe el hechizo – dijo Harry provocándolo aun mas.

Entonces Potter – dijo Malfoy – la Sangre sucia se pone celosa o no?

Siguieron así por un largo rato pero Harry no le pudo sacar nada a Malfoy, por su parte Hermione y Neville estaban inmersos también en otra conversación.

Neville, lo siento mucho de verdad, no quería distanciarme de ti, pero tu sabes lo que siento por Harry y quería aprovechar todo el tiempo que tenga disponible con él, tu sabes que… bueno con lo que tengo… no se cuanto tiempo mas me quede – dijo Hermione apenada.

No te preocupes linda – dijo Neville con ese tono de ternura que el sabía utilizar perfectamente – yo se, debes estar muy feliz por conseguir al fin estar con la persona que amas – entonces la tristeza se reflejo en sus ojos y perdió su concentración interrumpiendo el hechizo.

Excelente – el profesor Lupin se emocionaba cada que alguna de las parejas lograba deshacer la "burbuja" ese era uno de sus encantamientos favoritos.

Hermione conjuro el encantamiento – Lo siento mucho en serio Neville¿pero por que te pusiste tan triste? – le preguntó Hermione.

Lo siento, es que me encantaría estar en los zapatos de Harry, y que tu me vieras de la manera que lo ves a el, y pense que tal vez si tu leías esas cartas que te enviaba y te dabas cuenta de que ponía atención en detalles… bueno tal vez podrias… tal ves si hubiera sido mas valiente… si te hubiera confesado lo que siento… quizá fuera yo a quien tu amaras… con quien pasaras la mayoría del tiempo, con quien estuviera molesto Ron… no lo se Hermione si te hubiera dicho antes todo esto… - Neville soltó todo, era como si esas palabras fueran una bomba esperando estallar para dejar salir todo eso que había estado guardando dentro de el por tanto tiempo

Hermione rompió su concentración, el encantamiento se rompió y ella estaba con una cara de sorpresa, se alcanzaba a apreciar perfectamente, Neville conjuro el encantamiento nuevamente de manera inmediata que no le dio tiempo a Lupin de emocionarse tanto.

Lo siento mucho, lo siento tanto, no quería decírtelo así, no quería que te enteraras, vas a creer que solo me acerque a ti por eso, pero la verdad Hermione es que desde hace tanto que te quiero, pero yo siempre pensé que no ibas a ser mi novia, así que decidí darme por vencido e intentar ser solo tu amigo, por favor Hermione no te vayas a enfadar conmigo – Neville estaba que se deshacía en suplicas, ruegos y disculpas.

La cabeza de Hermione estaba que corría a mil por hora – las cartas como que las cartas – fue lo primero que atinó a decir Hermione – las cartas eran de Harry, yo comprobé la letra de la ultima carta, es igual a la de Harry, hice un hechizo para comprobar, es letra de Harry.

Neville solo dijo – quizá Harry también te haya escrito cartas pero yo te las dejaba en tu túnica, en ti mochila, entre tus libros, Hermione no creo que Harry también te las entregara así – esperaba alguna reacción en Hermione.

Pero entonces, cuales eran de Harry, cuales eran tuyas – la cabeza de Hermione estaba que parecía que iba a estallar de tantas conclusiones que intentaba sacar y casi no atinaba a decir palabras.

Entonces Neville atino a decir lo que sabía que aclararía muchas dudas de Hermione y comenzó a cantar:

_Yo te quiero regalar palabras, ser tu red para cuando caigas,_

_Cogerte de la mano al andar, y decirte cosas al oído_

_Ser tu manta cuando tengas frío, y ser tu hombro para llorar_

_Por ti mi vida empeño, por un momento de verte sonreír_

_Por ti mi alma vendo, a cambio del tiempo _

_Que necesites para ser feliz_

_Dejo todo por un beso tuyo, quiero ser tu espada y tu escudo_

_Decirte que te quiero una vez más, quiero ser tus alas y tu cielo_

_Quiero ser el mar y tu velero, el suelo y tus pies para caminar_

Todo cayo sobre Hermione, esta ves su mente se paro en seco, era Neville, entonces comenzó a recordar que conforme mas tiempo pasaba con Neville mas frecuentemente encontraba las cartas escondidas entre sus cosas y algunas veces recibía dos, la de la lechuza y entre sus cosas, habían sido Harry y Neville todo ese tiempo y ella no se había dado cuenta – Neville, lo siento, nunca me di cuenta de lo que tu sentías, de haberlo sabido, no te habría dicho todas esas cosas, lo que debes haber sufrido.

Hermione se sentía muy mal, no podía mirar a Neville a la cara, no podía ni siquiera intentar romper ese hechizo, todo era tan confuso para ella ahora, tenía que identificar las cartas de Neville y de Harry y separarlas. Además del malestar emocional y la confusión que tenia en ese momento, Hermione comenzó a sentir malestares de salud, de repente se dejo caer al suelo entre gemidos – pero… que me pasa… me duele…

Neville rompió su concentración – ¡Profesor ayúdeme! – suplico Neville.

Hermione estaba en el suelo, el dolor era demasiado, igual que en el verano con sus padres, pero que era lo que le pasaba, después de tanto tiempo de no sentirse así, por que de repente se sintió mal ni siquiera desmayos previos, nada que le alertara que su condición había empeorado.

Neville llévala a la enfermería, en ese preciso momento Ron rompió el encantamiento de Parkinson y escucho los quejidos de Hermione, inmediatamente se dirigió hacia ella y entre él y Neville la llevaron a la enfermería, no podía caminar y Neville no dejo que Ron la cargara – es mi culpa, es mi culpa – era lo único que decía Neville durante el camino, Ron iba delante de ellos y abrió las puertas la enfermería de golpe y corrió a buscar a Madame Pomfrey.

Entre eso, Harry y Malfoy seguían inmersos en su platica, ya ni habían intentado romper el encantamiento, Harry le estaba reclamando a Malfoy lo que le había hecho a Ginny y este seguía defendiendo lo que había hecho, lo único que atino a decir sin defenderse era que ya no estaría con ella, que había hecho algo que estaba seguro que Ginny nunca le perdonaría, nunca confeso sus sentimientos hacia ella pero en su mirada se reflejaban perfectamente, su cara seguía con el mismo semblante frío pero no sus ojos, de repente se tornaban vidriosos pero enseguida se secaban, después de todo no era digno de un Malfoy mostrar sus sentimientos y mucho menos verse vulnerable lo único que dijo Malfoy antes de romper su propio encantamiento pues la clase estaba por terminar fue – Harry cuídala mucho, no dejes que nada le pase y por favor no hagas que te diga lo que paso ayer, podría morir si te lo dice, era un hechizo que tenía que hacerle, de lo contrario ella estaría en peligro, si mi padre se enterara de lo nuestro, la mataría por eso la tuve que proteger, por favor pídele que lo entienda y cuídala así sea con tu vida Potter.

Crees que no daría la vida por cualquiera de mis amigos – dijo Harry al momento que Malfoy rompió su propio encantamiento – por quien sea daría mi vida Malfoy y no dejaría que el miedo a mi padre me hiciera perder a la mujer que amo – Solo Lupin y Parkinson escucharon lo que Harry había dicho, afortunadamente los demás estaban teniendo problemas para romper el encantamiento. Harry miro alrededor y se alegro que solo hubiera estado Parkinson libre de la "burbuja" entonces busco a Hermione y le dirigió la mirada a Lupin.

En la enfermería Harry – dijo Lupin y Harry salio corriendo del aula se dirigió hacia la enfermería.

En ese momento Saulo y Vladimir rompieron su encantamiento, era la única pareja en que estaban realmente enojados e incluso habían tenido que utilizar uno que otro hechizo de ataque leve hacia el otro para romper el encantamiento, cuando terminaron ambos se separaron hacia alguna esquina del salón, con tal de no estar mas tiempo juntos, entonces Kira y Zabini rompieron su encantamiento, Saulo miro hacia ellos y vio como ambos comenzaron una conversación y de inmediato risas entre ellos, era como una platica entre amigos de toda la vida o peor aun entre novios.

Muy bien, como pudieron apreciar este encantamiento es muy útil si se están enfrentando a algún enemigo y quieren igualdad de condiciones, supongamos que sean tres contra uno, conjurando este hechizo podrán igualar condiciones, siempre y cuando no rompan su concentración tendrán un combate uno a uno – dijo Lupin – muy bien pueden retirarse, Docal, Grimaldi, pueden quedarse un poco por favor, el resto de pueden salir del aula.

Salieron los alumnos, Kira salio aun charlando animadamente con Zabini, Saulo les lanzo una mirada de celos, después se dirigió a la oficina de Lupin justo detrás de Grimaldi. Una vez en la oficina Lupin cerro la puerta y tomo una postura muy seria.

Quiero que sepan que me avergüenza el comportamiento de ustedes dos, se están comportando como chiquillos de 15 años, no pueden tomar su asignación con seriedad, creen que fue casualidad que ustedes fueran elegidos para venir aquí, creo que no se están dando cuenta de la seriedad del plan, se supone que están aquí solo para eso, así que por favor, dejen de comportarse así y actúen de acuerdo a su edad, no quiero que estén dando mas escenas por la escuela, Saulo, Vladimir, me están entendiendo, McGonagall me pidió que hablara con ustedes, pues los demás maestros han hablado de algunos enfrentamientos entre ustedes – dijo Lupin aun muy serio – no puede haber diferencias entre nosotros, menos en esta etapa del plan, ojala lo entiendan, por favor, saben que si Dumbledore toma la decisión… Vladimir vuelves a donde mismo y tu Saulo, no mas poción y tu sabes lo que eso significa, sabes a lo que te enfrentas.

Y que tiene de malo divertirse un poco con las chicas del colegio – dijo rápidamente Vladimir que parecía no importarle lo que había dicho Lupin – vamos Remus, tu también fuiste joven y alumno de Hogwarts alguna vez, me vas a decir que no recuerdas lo que se siente estar aquí con tanto bombón en la escuela.

Precisamente de eso se trata Vladimir - dijo Lupin molesto por el comentario – tu estas tomando todo como diversión y no debe ser así, deben estar cumpliendo las tareas propias de la mision.

Y no conquistando a cuanta chica se deje llevar por los encantos tuyos – dijo Saulo molesto

Claro, mejor yo que un licano – dijo Vladimir

Por favor, no empiecen – dijo Lupin – además recuerda que estas frente a dos "licanos", chicos, no quiero mas enfrentamientos entre ustedes se que son Gryffindor y Slytherin pero por favor, estamos del mismo lado todos aquí. Ahora ya váyanse es la hora de comida y no querrán dejar de comer verdad.

Ambos chicos salieron de la oficina de Lupin, cada quien por su lado, la discusión en la "burbuja" había sido muy fuerte como para olvidarla por una platica con Lupin.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando llego Harry a la enfermería Neville y Ron estaban fuera y la puerta estaba cerrada, llego corriendo muy agitado – ¿donde esta, que le paso, que le hiciste Neville?

Harry tranquilízate – le dijo Neville – ella se comenzó a sentir mal, y bueno hubo que traerla hasta aquí

Que hechizo le mandaste Neville – le dijo Harry mas preocupado que molesto, una extraña sensación le recorría el cuerpo y no la sabía interpretar un presentimiento, un mal presentimiento.

Harry tranquilízate, así no le ayudas a nadie, baja la voz, si ella esta ahí adentro y te esta escuchando no crees que se va a desilusionar si te ve reaccionando así ante Neville – dijo Ron muy atinadamente.

Harry se quedo paralizado, era la primera vez que Ron le dirigía la palabra en semanas y lo hizo con palabras muy certeras – Lo siento, es que no se que le pasa y tengo miedo… miedo de perderla… ahora que por fin esta conmigo y la puedo perder

No hables así Harry, todos tenemos miedo de perderla – dijo Neville – pero actuando así no podremos lograr nada, no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora solo esperar a que se invente una cura para… - se había pasado, había hablado de mas, Neville salio corriendo de ahí, sabia que si se quedaba iba a terminar hablando de la condición de Hermione.

¿Cura para que? – grito Harry – espera Neville, explica…te – era tarde, Neville giro por el pasillo y Harry no se movería de ahí hasta saber que era lo que le pasaba a Hermione.

Madame Pomfrey salio de la enfermería y ahí estaban los dos chicos, esperando, ambos voltearon inmediatamente y Harry fue el primero en hablar – ¿que es lo que le pasa, esta bien?

Tranquilo señor Potter – dijo Madame Pomfrey – la señorita Granger esta ahora dormida, le dimos una poción para aminorar el dolor y la pusimos a dormir, estará dormida el resto del día por lo que no podrá recibir visitas hasta mañana, les aconsejo que se vayan a sus clases o a comer o a otro lado, la señorita Granger necesita descansar y no dejare que entre nadie a verla – se dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar a la enfermería.

Harry se quedo ahí, solo se dejo caer sobre la banca en que había estado sentado antes bajo la cabeza y la coloco entre sus manos – Vamos, veras que ella va a estar bien, es una chica muy fuerte, sea lo que sea que le esta pasando ella lo va a superar, y contando con tu apoyo… y el mió… bueno le será mas fácil – dijo Ron sentándose junto a Harry.

Ahora vámonos a la sala común, ya oíste a Madame Pomfrey no hay nada que podamos hacer nosotros ahorita, vendremos a verla mañana y ella nos contará que le paso – dijo nuevamente el pelirrojo.

Harry solo volteó a ver a su amigo, preocupación era todo lo que tenía ahora en la cara, era lo que tenía en su cabeza, después reacciono su amigo le estaba ofreciendo su apoyo, al parecer Ron estaba haciendo las paces – Ron, entonces quiere decir que no te importa ya lo mío con Hermione.

Harry, Ginny hablo conmigo, me dijo que lo tuyo con ella era una especie de acuerdo, y pues me dio gusto que no hayas jugado con ella o con Hermione, y respecto a lo de Hermione, pues prefiero que estén juntos, y felices a perderla, esto que le paso me ayudo a comprender que estaba actuando de manera muy irracional, además que Neville me dijo unas cuantas cosas, que ella de verdad te quiere y que tu también la quieres de verdad – dijo Ron – no estoy del todo de acuerdo con la manera en que actuaste, aunque tengo que admitir que de habérmelo dicho antes quizás habría reaccionado igual pero eso ya no importa, me alegra que quieras a Hermione de esa manera y que ella te quiera también a ti, y si tengo que aguantarme eso por ser tan cobarde por seis años, que mejor que ella este con mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, a que este con algún otro que no la valore como lo haces tu.

Muchísimas gracias Ron, sabes que estaba esperando esto por tanto tiempo – dijo Harry – Hermione se alegrara tanto cuando se entre que ya no estas enojado con nosotros.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry se dirigió hacia el lago, ahí era donde iba con Hermione, les gustaba pasar mucho tiempo ahí, casi nadie los molestaba, y podían estar solos platicando, abrazándose, acariciándose, besándose o simplemente sentarse y hacer los deberes, después de todo Hermione no dejaría de ser Hermione y lo hacia hacer sus deberes. Llego con la tonta esperanza de ver a Hermione pero no estaba, ella seguía en la enfermería, se sentó debajo de su árbol favorito desde el cual se podía ver perfectamente el anochecer, era su toque de queda, algunas veces después de ver como se ocultaba el sol, se iban a la torre donde veían las estrellas, pero esta vez no sería así, Harry se sentó y comenzo a dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos y recuerdos, de repente un ruido detrás de él, cuando volteo no vio nada solo un rayo de luz que venia directamente hacia el después de una palabra

¡Crucio! – dijo alguien

¡Impedimenta! – muy apenas alcanzo a desviar el hechizo, cuando se hubo disipado la luz alcanzo a ver a un Mortífago.

Ya veo que el niño que vivió sabe desviar un encantamiento – dijo el Mortífago - ¡Crucio!

Esta vez le dio, Harry sintió el dolor recorrer su cuerpo, no lo había podido detener, justo cuando iba a hablar le dio de lleno, estaba de rodillas en el suelo, el mortífago cada vez incrementaba el poder del cruciatus

Mh, así que fue solo suerte Potter – dijo el mortífago – ¿que es lo que dices, no alcanzo a escucharte – dijo el mortífago burlándose, después dejo el cruciatas.

Harry se incorporo rápidamente – Rictusempra – dijo Harry y el hechizo casi le pega de golpe al mortfago, solo lo hizo retroceder unos pasos

Hechizos de niños, es todo lo que tiene el "gran" Harry Potter – dijo el mortífago, burlándose.

Entonces comenzaron a salir encantamientos de ambas varitas, al cabo de un tiempo no era solo un mortífago, eran tres, las luces salían de todos lados, Harry quiso gritar después de varios Cruciatas recibidos pero nada.

¡Serpensortia! – dijo Harry acto seguido comenzó a hablar parsel indicando a la serpiente que atacara a uno de los Mortífagos, logrando con éxito que el mortífago fuera herido y sacado momentáneamente del duelo, pues otro mortífago desvaneció a la serpiente que invoco Harry, después Harry volteo en dirección al castillo, Hermione venía por entre los árboles

No – grito Harry – Hermione, regresa, que haces aquí, vete, ve a pedir ayuda y no regreses – quédate en el castillo – otro crucio le pego. Hermione saco su varita y comenzó a pelear con Harry tratando de vencer a los Mortífagos, no se detenían por nada – Hermione vete, no puedo perderte, vete por favor.

Hermione bajo la guardia y de pronto - ¡Avada Kedabra¡ - dijo un mortífago impactando a Hermione de lleno con la maldición.

¡Nooo! – grito Harry, corriendo hacia Hermione - ¡Avada Kedabra! – grito el también, le dio de lleno al mortífago que le había lanzado la maldición a Hermione, grito dos veces mas, impactando solo a uno de los mortífagos, el otro consiguió escapar.

Hermione, preciosa, por favor… reacciona… despierta… dime que note pego, dime que estas fingiendo – decía harry aferrado al cuerpo sin vida de Hermione – por favor… preciosa despierta… no me puedes abandonar, no Hermione, apenas te tengo no me dejes – estaba llorando, la tenia en brazos y su cuerpo yacía frió, sin vida – por favor… despierta…

¡NOOOOOOOOO! – grito Harry.

Harry, que te pasa – le dijo Ron.

Harry abrió los ojos, se encontraba en su habitación, estaba en su cama, todo había sido un sueño, un sueño muy real, sintió los cruciatas, y además su cara tenía algunos raspones, su ropa rasgada y su cuerpo con muchas cortadas, entonces por que si había sido un sueño, por que tenia cortadas, no, quizá no fue un sueño – Ron, donde esta Hermione¿donde esta?

Tranquilo Harry, ella esta… esta en la enfermería aun, pero tu, por que estas así – le dijo Ron viendo el estado de su amigo

Entonces noooo – Harry se levanto de inmediato de su cama busco en su baúl el mapa del merodeador y su capa invisible – "juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas", donde estas, donde estas, Hermione donde estas… ahh aquí esta – se coloco la capa, bajo hasta la enfermería, entraron y ahí estaba, en su cama placidamente dormida.

Harry se acerco a ella, soltando la capa justo en la puerta de la enfermería, conforme se iba acercando vio a la castaña muy pálida, si el tenia las marcas de la pelea, y ella estaba pálida… - no, no puede ser, no puedes estar… - corrió hacia ella, la toco, su cuerpo estaba calido, no estaba muerta, pero entonces que había sido todo eso, de que se trataba…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pasaron dos días y era el tiempo de juntarse para verificar los efectos de la poción multi-jugos y decidir cuando sería el momento de llevar el plan a cabo, Giselle se encontraba con Saulo y estaban esperando a Vladimir y Kira que tenían clase y después de ella se reunirían.

Saulo, ahora que tenemos tiempo¿puedo hacerte una pegunta? – le dijo Giselle aun preocupada por su amigo, si había alguien que le preocupaba mas entre ellos era él.

¿Te refieres a otra pegunta aparte de la que me acabas de hacer? – le contestó con un tono un poco juguetón – claro adelante, pregunta lo que quieras linda.

El otro día, cuando te vi en el pasillo, venías cabizbajo y de repente me abrazaste, sentí que de verdad necesitabas ese abrazo, por eso no te dije nada y apenas iba a preguntar cuando llego Vladimir y malinterpretó todo¿que era lo que te pasaba¿Por qué estabas tan triste? – le dijo Giselle reflejando mucha ternura en su tono de voz.

Esas fueron dos preguntas linda – le dijo Saulo, esta vez ya sin jugar y su voz se fue apagando poco a poco – tu sabes que yo… bueno tu sabes lo que yo siento por Aleiza… bueno ese día había intentado hablar nuevamente con ella, y saber si ella por fin me aceptaría – dijo con gran tristeza en su cara y bajando la cabeza – bueno, ya sabes lo que pasó, ella nuevamente me rechazó…

Pero Saulo, no es a primera vez que te rechaza¿por que esta vez te afecto tanto? – le pregunto Giselle.

Eso no es todo, antes de irme yo… pues… yo la… la besé – le confesó muy apenado.

¿A la fuerza Saulo? Pero si eso no son cosas tuyas tu nunca habías actuado de esa manera¿por que lo hiciste? – le pregunto nuevamente Giselle.

Solo quería saber, que se sentía tocar sus labios, como sería tener un beso de ella, pero esa no es la razón por la que estaba así cuando tu me viste, es que Giselle… ya la perdí, ella no será para mi…– dijo e inmediatamente sus ojos se humedecieron, Saulo volvió la mirada directamente hacia los ojos de su amiga, y nuevamente la abrazó.

Saulo¿por que dices eso¿A que te refieres con que la perdiste? – le dijo Giselle.

Cuando iba bajando las escaleras del pasillo escuche a unos chicos de Slytherin hablar, eran varios chicos y chicas, uno de ellos iba diciendo que estaba con Kira, que desde hacia varios días que estaba con ella… que incluso ellos… bueno… me dio muchísima rabia saber que Kira estuviera con un chico así, un chico que no respetara su intimidad, si ella lo había decidido él no tenía por que estar comentándolo, después me dio tanta tristeza, saber que ahora ella estaba con alguien mas y… que yo… nunca tendría la oportunidad… - dijo y esta vez su voz se quebró, Saulo solo se aferro mas a al abrazo de su amiga y estuvo así por unos minutos, después se separó de ella y le miro a los ojos, no había rastros que hubieran salido lagrimas de ellos pero estaban vidriosos, llenos de lagrimas y no había dejado que saliera una sola – muchas gracias por escucharme linda, me hacía mucha falta.

Cuando quieras, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea – le contesto Giselle con un beso en la mejilla – ahora tranquilizate, no deben tardar en llegar Vladimir y Kira.

Apenas hubo dicho eso y se acerco Vladimir por detrás de Giselle y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios – aquí estamos ya – dijo éste.

Ah, así que ahora si recuerdas que soy tu novia, vaya las chicas de Hogwarts deben sentirse muy tristes de saber eso, o deben pensar que soy una tonta por no darme cuenta de tus engaños – le contestó Giselle con una mirada muy seria y una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica en a boca.

Por favor chicos, hagan a un lado los problemas sentimentales – dijo Kira mirando a Saulo que no había podido evitar que Kira mirara sus ojos llenos de lagrimas – y por favor vayamos directo al plan que por eso estamos en esta escuela.

Claro solo que algunos solo se divierten y se olvidan que no es por eso que vinimos aquí – dijo Saulo mirando primero a Kira y después a Vladimir.

Ya, no quiero que empecemos una nueva pelea, y vayamos al grano, ya probamos la poción Saulo y yo y estimamos que el tiempo de transformación esta alrededor de los 40 minutos, creo que serán suficientes, no va a ser la hora que necesitamos pero bastará, encontré que a veces la transformación no se hace completa, pero en quienes se hace completa dura alrededor de 40 minutos, así que ese el tiempo que tendremos, debemos ser efectivos y evitar andar con rodeos.

Estuve siguiendo la pista de algunos de ellos durante varios días antes de que lo dijeran y pues creo que tendrá que ser justo después de la hora de comida, y tendrá que ser mañana, pues es cuando se reúnen en una habitación y entran como sin querer que nadie los vea – dijo Vladimir – como ven no solo es diversión, las chicas proveen de información muy útil al respecto, ellas saben todos los chismes y no batallan para decirlo, menos entre besos y caricias y bueno, otras cosas mas – dijo disfrutando de divulgar sus conquistas.

Cielos, estar en esa casa te esta afectando – le dijo Saulo muy enojado – que acaso el respeto es una cualidad que debe faltar para estar en Slytherin, o es que solo se te pego por parte de tus compañeros.

Cierra la boca Docal, cuando dejaras de meterte en los asuntos que no te importan – le contestó Vladimir – además hice lo que vine a hacer no es cierto, la información esta, y el lugar hora también están puestos, es cuestión de aprovecharlos o no.

Muy bien, entonces esta hecho – interrumpió Kira – ya sabemos cuando y donde ahora dejen de demostrar lo machos que son y comencemos a armar el plan.

Creo que Aleiza tiene razón, ya es cansado verlos pelear entre ustedes, recuerden que disputas entre nosotros pueden arruinar toda la operación – digo Giselle.

Muy bien entonces esto será lo que haremos – comenzó a hablar Kira y los demás escucharon poniendo toda su atención, había tensión en las miradas entre Saulo y Vladimir, pero no hubo mas discusiones, después de una hora hablando y puliendo detalles en el plan y sobre todo como evitarían que los descubrieran al ver a los chicos en otro lado del castillo quedo listo.

Entonces iré a informar a Remus, el informara mas tarde y nos veremos mañana aquí antes de la hora de comida para tomar la poción y nos proporcionen el ingrediente principal – dijo Giselle yéndose de ahí.

Vladimir hizo lo mismo y detrás de él iba saliendo Kira pero Saulo la detuvo – Espera por favor, tengo que decirte algo.

Y ahora de que se trata, me vas a volver a declarar tu amor – dijo en un tono sarcástico.

No, esta vez ya entendí, no te rogaré si no quieres, creo que lo único que quieres ahora es que te deje en paz y eso es lo que haré, ojalá que sea quien sea con quien decidas estar seas muy feliz – le dijo Saulo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Entonces esta vez de eso se trata, muy bien – dijo Kira – me alegra que al fin hayas dejado de rogar, se dio media vuelta y después volvió a voltear hacia donde estaba Saulo se acerco a él y le dijo – solo una cosa más – lo tomo por el cuello lo acerco a su cara y lo besó, fue un beso muy rápido e inmediatamente se separo de él diciendo – aquí la que roba besos soy yo, no tú – se dio media vuelta sin esperar a oír respuesta por parte de su compañero.

Saulo se quedó ahí parado, atónito, no sabía nada que decir, no sabía que hacer, después de unos minutos se fue a su clase, después de todo seguía siendo un alumno de Hogwarts.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Selegna, te deje un pequeño regalito, ojala te haya gustado**

**Fer, creo que nos podemos olvidar del asunto de Buckbeak ojala tambien te haya gustado el capitulo**

**Jim, gracias por tus reviews, Ana, no he sabido mas de ti ojala sigas leyendo _and last but not least_ (y al ultimo no por eso menos) Cecy no se si lo seguiste leyendo si es asi dejame un review**

**a los que no mencione, pues es por que no dejan reviews, asi que ps ya nomas denle go y explayense se acepta de todo menos golpes ehh luego nockeada e inconciente quien escribe, bueno saludos y besos**

**Reviews, denle click a GO!**


	15. Malfoy y el Plan

**bueno aqui esta un capitulo mas, espero no decepcionarlos, y que les guste, al que no le agrade pues solamente expreselo de manera linda en el review, este capitulo es muy importante para mi fic que ya esta proximo a llegar a su final**

**ojala les agrade como me esta agradando a mi escribirlo, Fer no he sabido de ti ojala te agrade vas a leer dos capis seguidos, Jim gracias por tus reviews aunque me gustaria que me escribieras acerca de lo que te gusta o no de mi fic, Selegnaque te puedo decir ya lo sabes "sensei" y si tengo planes para Ron y Neville no te apures solos no se quedan, Tonks Granger bienvenida a mi fic que bueno que te guste, Cecy creo que ya no lo estas leyendo pero como quiera saludos.**

**a cualquier otra persona que este leyendo esto, deje su Review plz, como me comentaron por ahí, gente que le pedi que leyera esto y no deja reviews por que no esta familiarizado con la pagina, al final de la pagina hay una caja de texto que dice "Submit Review" seguida de un boton que dice "GO!" solo denle click les aparece una nueva ventana en donde escriben su nombre y su review, si ya estas logueado solo tu review, aunque los que estan logueados ya lo sabian pero x.**

**una pregunta para todos, los que leen y dejan su review y los que no ps dejenlo, jajaj ¿Quieren que haga Epilogo? para ir pensando el eso tambien ya que ya merito se termina mi bebe, snif snif, bueno espero su respuesta.**

**Capítulo 15: Malfoy y el Plan**

Hermione seguía en la enfermería pues al parecer su condición estaba empeorando, Harry la visitaba todos los días, la igual que Ron y Neville después de su confesión y de sentirse culpable por haberle causado la condición actual a su amiga, prefirió alejarse de ella a verla y que su condición empeorara, no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Se la pasaba todo el día en clases o en la biblioteca, de ahí directo a su dormitorio a dormir para el siguiente día hacer lo mismo.

Neville, que es lo que te pasa – pregunto Ginny al verlo sumergido en libros de Medimagia.

Eh, nada – contesto sin despegar la vista del libro, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había sido Ginny la que le había hablado.

Pues para no estar haciendo nada, pareces muy concentrado y ocupado – le contestó Ginny intentando hacer que le hiciera caso.

Al fin Neville separo la vista del libro ignorando completamente el último comentario de Ginny– Nada, no hay nada aun, es que no lo puedo creer, no hay cura alguna y se quedara así, hasta que muera…

¿De que hablas? – Preguntó Ginny curiosa por la actitud de él – ¿quien se quedará así, así como?

Eh… no… de nadie, es solo que estaba investigando en unos libros de medimagia acerca de los últimos avances pero al parecer no han sido muchos, y los poco no son para eso… es que no puedo aceptar que ella… simplemente retrasarla… y con sufrimiento… sin las pociones ella podría… - la voz de Neville se había quebrado por completo, ya no podía articular palabra alguna.

Neville me estas asustando de que se trata, de quien hablas, quien esta enferma ¿es acaso tu abuela? – preguntó Ginny ahora producto de la preocupación mas que de la curiosidad, pues su compañero estaba al borde del llanto.

Dime de que se trata, tal vez investigando los dos, pues podríamos dar mas pronto con una cura, quizá si la haya y no has buscado bien, tal vez alguna plata, algún encantamiento, alguna combinación de pociones, no se, algo se debe poder hacer, solo me tienes que contar para poder ayudarte, últimamente ya casi no se te ve por el castillo, solo en tus clases y te la pasas aquí el resto del tiempo, ya te pareces a Hermione… - dijo la pelirroja intentando animar a su amigo.

Si… ya me parezco a ella… por cierto como esta ella… no he tenido tiempo de ir a visitarla – mintió era por falta de valor que no había ido a verla.

Pues ella ya esta mucho mejor, de hecho vengo de la enfermería – dijo Ginny – ay pero que tonta, había olvidado por completo a lo que venía, ay pero si seré tonta de verdad, Hermione me pidió que te buscara, quiere que vayas a verla, dijo que quiere hablar contigo.

Ella quiere hablar conmigo¿no te dijo de qué? – estaba sorprendido, no esperaba escuchar eso.

No solo me pidió que te dijera que fueras a verla lo mas pronto posible, que te extraña mucho y se le hace muy raro que no hayas ido a verla aun – le dijo Ginny – y ahora si, ya te pase el recado, ya me puedes decir que te pasa y que es lo que buscas y yo te ayudaré.

Muchas gracias Ginny – le contestó Neville – pero por ahora si me disculpas, voy a ver a Hermione, después te diré la verdad si aprecio mucho te ayuda.

Neville salio de la biblioteca muy nervioso, no sabía para que le había mandado hablar Hermione, después de todo le había confesado lo que sentía por ella, justo antes de sentirse mal y tener que quedarse en la enfermería todo ese tiempo. Neville se armó de valor y se dirigió hacia la enfermería, cuando llego Hermione se encontraba sentada en la cama y Harry se encontraba a su lado, al parecer ni enferma Hermione se olvidaba de sus deberes y Harry le llevaba las tareas que dejaban en las clases y aprovechaban el tiempo para hacer las tareas y estar juntos, al ver la escena Neville se dio cuenta que había sido un grave error confesarle sus sentimientos, lo que mas le importaba era la felicidad de Hermione, la amaba tanto que estaba dispuesto a quedarse a un lado con tal de verla feliz, y al parecer también Harry la amaba, no importaba ya mas nada, ella era feliz, el podría buscar a alguien mas a quien querer y eso era todo. Entro a la enfermería con la firme idea en la cabeza de dejar que Hermione hablara y cuando le tocara a él hablar vería que es lo que se podría hacer.

Hola Hermione – dijo nervioso por la reacción de la castaña – hola Harry

¡Neville! – dijo Hermione entusiasmada – que bueno que vienes, supongo que Ginny te paso el recado entonces.

Así es – dijo un poco mas tranquilo – para que me necesitas, te puedo ayudar en algo.

Si – dijo Hermione – Harry, puedes darnos unos minutos, necesito hablar algo importante con Neville.

Claro preciosa – dijo Harry despidiéndose de ella con un pequeño beso en los labios – vuelvo en un rato mas, voy a buscar a Ron para decirle que ya pudimos con lo de pociones.

Esta bien – dijo Hermione dirigiendo su mirada hacia Neville – ahora si, ya estamos solos.

Así parece – dijo Neville con un poco de tristeza en su mirada, pues al ver a Harry besar a Hermione deseo tanto estar en su lugar y ser el quien le llamara preciosa y besar sus hermosos labios color carmín – y bien de que se trata o seguiremos con el misterio – dijo en un tono juguetón intentando disimular su tristeza.

Si, solo me preguntaba por que no habías venido a verme, me pareció muy raro, pensé que habíamos forjado una buena amistad este año, lo suficiente como para venir a visitarme ahora que estoy aquí… y mas aun siendo que tu eres el único que sabe de mi condición de salud – dijo con un poco de tristeza en la cara.

Neville se quedo muy sorprendido, eso era lo ultimo que esperaba escuchar de boca de Hermione, había estado pensando que quizá se sentiría mal y pensaría que solo había estado con ella por pretenderla, pero no, en cambio ella había pensado en la amistad entre ellos.

¿Por que no hablas? – le preguntó Hermione.

No… es solo que… me sorprendiste mucho – dijo Neville – Hermione… no te había venido a visitar por que pensé que no querrías verme.

¿No querer verte¿Por que? – volvió a preguntar la castaña ahora muy sorprendida.

Bueno… es que… tu sabes… después de nuestra ultima platica… yo pensé que quizá… no ibas a querer verme – dijo Neville muy nervioso por traer el tema nuevamente a colación.

Neville… de eso quería hablar contigo, pero primero quería saber por que no me habías buscado, o venido a ver… bueno ya no importa – dijo Hermione.

Hermione, antes que digas nada – dijo Neville interrumpiendo – quiero que sepas que no pienso causar ningún conflicto entre tu y Harry, me alegra mucho que tu te sientas feliz, ya te lo había dicho, he pensado que tus desmayos se deben en gran manera a tu estado de animo, y pues si eres feliz no me importa de verdad.

Si te dije lo que sentía era por que no podía mas, necesitaba decírtelo, no podía callarlo por mucho tiempo mas, te lo repito, no te vayas a enfadar conmigo, no me acerque a ti por ver si te podía enamorar, esa nunca fue mi intención, solo me acerque a ti por que pensé que necesitabas a alguien con quien hablar y pues quise estar ahí para ti, si se llegaba a dar algo entre nosotros que mejor, pero si no, yo me siento contento de ser tu amigo que me consideres como tal y verte feliz, conmigo o con alguien mas, no me importa.

Por favor perdóname, si no te hubiera dicho lo que siento por ti tu no estarías aquí ahora, por favor perdóname Hermione… yo lo ultimo que quería… era verte así… aquí… si por mi fuera… regresaría el tiempo y no te habría dicho nada… quizá así… estarías ahorita en la biblioteca o en la sala común o con Harry fuera del castillo… – dijo Neville que ya casi no podía hablar, se le había quebrado la voz, se sentía tan culpable

Neville por favor – interrumpió Hermione – yo ya sabía que no querías causar ningún problema, he aprendido a conocerte y se que es lo ultimo que tu querrías y menos para alguien que quieres, la verdad me siento muy alagada que te sientas así por mi, nunca pensé que llegaría a despertar ese tipo de sentimientos en alguien mas además de Ron, y este año tener dos personas que se sientan así por mi, pues me hace sentir en las nubes, de verdad que si, solo quiero que sepas que si tu estas dispuesto, yo pienso seguir tratándote como hasta ahora, pues creo que la confianza entre nosotros dos es mucha, y contigo siento que puedo hablar de cualquier cosa, me gustaría conservar eso sabes.

Otra cosa, por favor no te sientas culpable por lo que me pasó – le dijo Hermione, inmediatamente sus ojos se humedecieron y tenia varias lagrimas a punto de salir – ayer estaba hablando con Madame Pomfrey y… le pregunté por que no me dejaba salir… - la voz de Hermione se había quebrado – y ella me dijo… que… que mi condición estaba empeorando… me quería mandar a San Mungo… pero yo no quiero… Neville, no me quiero morir… no aun… no ahora que por fin estoy con él… que me siento feliz… no quiero dejarlo, a él o a mis padres… o a nadie – Hermione no pudo contenerse mas, las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, empezaron a caer una tras otra y no las podía contener, bajo la cabeza y la coloco entre sus manos, se encogió de las piernas y recargo la cabeza en ellas.

Neville al escuchar lo que acababa de decir Hermione se sintió muy mal, ella aun no le confesaba nada a nadie mas que no fueran sus padres o él, y el que había sido un tonto al pensar que Hermione no quería verlo mas cuando ella mas lo necesitaba, el solo hizo lo que había hecho tantas veces, lo que sabía hacer mejor, se acercó a la cama y se sentó en un lado, donde antes había estado Harry. Se acercó a su cuerpo lo más que pudo, con sus manos bajo las piernas de ella, y separo sus manos de su cara, con una mano la tomo tiernamente de la barbilla y levanto su cara solo un poco, lo suficiente para colocarse, acerco su cuerpo a ella, y la abrazo, Hermione inmediatamente echo sus brazos por la cintura de Neville y escondió la cabeza en su pecho, y simplemente lo dejo salir, ya no tenía caso contenerse mas, Neville siempre había tenido ese aire de ternura y de confidencialidad, sabía que con él podía quedarse completamente vulnerable y saber que no importa que pasara estaba segura.

Como en tantas ocasiones anteriores Hermione se desahogo completamente, dejo salir en llanto todo lo que había estado guardando cuando por fin dejo de llorar Neville hizo el intento de separarse de ella como siempre lo hacía, pues una vez que ella terminaba de llorar él le decía unas cuantas palabras y reanudaban la conversación hasta que esta llegaba a su final, pero esta vez fue diferente, cuando Neville se quiso apartar Hermione se aferro fuertemente a su cuerpo, lo abrazó muy fuerte – por favor déjame estar así un momento mas – dijo Hermione.

Neville hizo lo que ella le pidió, y se quedo así un momento, hasta que Hermione se aparto de él, había rastros de lagrimas aun en sus ojos y sus mejillas aun húmedas, Neville se separó de ella y la miro fijamente a los ojos – sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, yo estaré para ti siempre – una vez dicho esto acerco su mano a si cara, la poso en su mejilla y con el pulgar seco una lagrima que acababa de resbalar de su ojo – ya no llores, no tiene caso – volvió a decir, con ese aire de ternura y sabiduría que Hermione conocía perfectamente – ahora, por que no le has dicho a nadie mas, no puedes seguir ocultándolo Hermione, no crees que será peor para todos si un día tu… bueno tu sabes… que sucediera y no le dijiste a nadie más, al menos creo que Harry tiene derecho a saberlo.

¿Derecho a saber que? – preguntó Harry que acababa de entrar a la enfermería y eso fue lo único que alcanzo a escuchar.

Hermione volteó rápidamente y soltó la mano de Neville, este al secar su mejilla se había apoyado en la cama y Hermione había tomado su mano en señal de agradecimiento – Nada Harry – fue lo único que alcanzo a decir.

¿Neville, que es lo que tengo derecho a saber? – le preguntó la actitud de Hermione no le había gustado en lo mas mínimo, necesitaba una respuesta.

De verdad Harry no es nada – le dijo Neville levantándose lentamente de la cama, se encontraba muy cerca de Hermione y eso no era nada bueno – Hermione y yo estábamos discutiendo acerca de la clase de Herbología y hay algunas cosas que tienen mal en su tarea, le dije que necesitaban corregir, pero ya la conoces, es muy terca y ella dice que esta bien.

Esta bien, si de eso estaban hablando – dijo Harry no muy convencido, ya después le preguntaría a Hermione de que se trataba, o a Neville a solas.

Hermione, creo que vengo hasta mañana, ahora voy a clase de Adivinación, ya la Profesora Spinnet esta bien y saliendo de clase queda muy poco tiempo para estar juntos antes de irnos al dormitorio, además quiero hablar con Ron acerca de algunas cosas – le dijo Harry intentado parecer indiferente ante lo que acababa de ver – te veo mañana esta bien?

Si Harry no hay problema – le contestó Hermione

Esta bien – dijo nuevamente se dio media vuelta y salio de la enfermería.

Se salio sin despedirse de mi, me dijo Hermione y no preciosa – pensó Hermione – debe haberse enojado, debió pensar que Neville y yo teníamos algo… mañana hablaré con él, le diré que no tiene por que pensar mal, no hay nada que ocultar entre Neville y yo.

Bueno Hermione, yo también tengo que ir a Adivinación – le dijo Neville – vendré mas seguido a visitarte, lo prometo – se dio media vuelta dio unos pasos y se volvió hacia Hermione – de verdad creo que debes decirle a Harry, ya te dije por que.

Prometo que lo pensaré – dijo Hermione – por favor no le vayas a decir nada, a nadie, esto aun es entre nosotros.

Harry se había quedado en la puerta y al escuchar eso ultimo se fue al jardín, ahí habían estado tomando las clases de adivinación últimamente, pues estaban analizando las estrellas, era mas difícil de lo que pensaban, la clase de Adivinación trascurrió como siempre, la profesora Spinnet intentando en cada sesión averiguar tanto como podía acerca de su vida personal, cosa que nunca había hecho Trelawney quien se encontraba aun en San Mungo, el método de la profesora Spinnet al principio se les había hecho extraño, pero ya se habían acostumbrado, al terminar la clase, Harry se acerco a Neville.

Hey Neville – le dijo con un tono un poco agresivo – ¿que es lo que tengo que saber?

Ya te lo dije Harry, lo de Herbología, pero Hermione me pidió que no te lo dijera – le contestó Neville que sospechaba a donde iba Harry con la conversación – Harry – se volteó Neville hacia el y lo detuvo para quedar frente a frente con él – habla con Hermione, ella en verdad te necesita en este momento, necesita estar cerca de las personas que ama, eso es todo lo que te puedo decir, habla con ella – se volteó y se fue a su dormitorio, si esperar a que Harry reaccionara.

Se llego la hora de dormir y Harry aun no podía conciliar el sueño, desde ese día seguía despertándose con el mismo sueño, después de escuchar el "Aveda Kedabra" seguido del rayo verde, matar a los dos Mortífagos, el tercero huía y Hermione ahí tendida en el suelo, sin vida, se seguía despertando con heridas en los brazos, piernas y torso, como si de verdad estuviera ahí, tomaba la capa nuevamente bajaba a la enfermería y ahí estaba siempre Hermione, acostada durmiendo placidamente en su cama, un poco pálida de su piel únicamente pero sin heridas o abrasiones, Harry comenzaba a pensar que sus sueños quizá eran una advertencia, quizás esa pelea en verdad ocurriría, pero él tenía la ventaja, sabría lo que pasaría y había estado intentando crear una estrategia para evitar que Hermione… muriera en esa batalla.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llego el sábado y los cuatro chicos se reunieron antes de ir al comedor, ahí estaban los botes de la poción multijugos llenos y cada uno etiquetado dependiendo de con quien lo habían usado para las pruebas. Aleiza y Giselle llegaron primero, Saulo detrás de ellas y unos minutos después Vladimir, desfajado como siempre, ya no se les hacia raro.

Listo chicos, de acuerdo a la última prueba ya esta lista la poción, creo que tuvimos el tiempo suficiente para que estuviera lista, así que debe durar una hora – les dijo Giselle.

Muy bien entonces, ya tiene cada quien su frasco, Aleiza, Vladimir – dijo Saulo – el ultimo ingrediente por favor.

Aquí esta – dijo Aleiza, entregando dos bolsas con cabellos en cada una de ellas

Aquí esta el mío – dijo Vladimir entregando también dos bolsas.

Muy bien entonces – dijo Giselle – como habíamos quedado. Aleiza tu toma los de Crabe, Vladimir te corresponde Goyle, Saulo te toca Sabini y yo tomare los de Parkinson, entonces están completamente seguros solo ellos se reúnen, nadie mas?

Si solo ellos, en ocasiones la que falta es Parkinson pero son ellos – le contesto Vladimir.

¿Y como sabes que a veces falta Parkinson? – Pregunto Saulo

Por que se queda conmigo – contesto con una gran sonrisa en la boca

Muy bien entonces, las túnicas están donde quedamos y nos veremos para poder asegurarnos que ellos no vayan a la sala, tenemos que entrar con Malfoy de lo contrario podrían pasar horas antes que encontremos la entrada – les dijo Aleiza.

Yo lo haré primero – dijo Giselle – Vladimir necesito que me ayudes a distraer a Parkinson para poder tomar su lugar y entretener a Malfoy.

Y no puedo tomar yo el lugar de Parkinson – dijo Aleizacon un poco de malicia en su voz– es que ese Malfoy es un bomboncito, y pues se me ocurre alguna manera de entretenerlo.

Claro, funcionaría si Malfoy tuviera alguna muestra de ternura con Parkinson pero últimamente no la trata muy cariñosamente por que le hizo perder a su novia y no se lo puede perdonar aun – dijo Vladimir quien había obtenido esa información de la mejor fuente… Parkinson – así que Aleiza, tendrás que conformarte con Crabe.

Bueno ya vámonos, no queremos que se nos haga tarde, recuerden que tiene que ser ahora o nunca – dijo Saulo.

Los chicos se retiraron guardando la botella con la poción y los cabellos en su túnica. Vladimir salio del Comedor un poco antes con Parkinson, Giselle dijo una excusa a sus compañeras de Reavenclaw para salir detrás de ellos. Giselle le lanzo un "desmaius" a Parkinson, pues hasta que alguien no dijera el contra hechizo se iba a quedar así, la llevo al lugar que habían acordado y Giselle tomo su lugar. Y esperó al salir del comedor.

Malfoy espera – dijo Giselle.

Desde cuando me dices Malfoy – le dijo Malfoy extrañado.

_Idiota_ penso Giselle para si misma – solo quería saber si eras tu, ya sabes con esos rondando por aquí… tenía que asegurarme- dijo intentando salirse del tema.

Tienes razón Pansy – le dijo Malfoy – vámonos, tengo algo que decirles, esperemos a los chicos allá arriba.

¿Arriba? – le pregunto Giselle.

Si Pansy, arriba – dijo Malfoy – anda vamos.

Draco me puedes ayudar con unas cosas en mi dormitorio, es que quiero mover el baúl y esta muy pesado para mi sola – le dijo Giselle intentando ganar tiempo pues ya estaban llegando y necesitaba ese tiempo.

Pansy, utiliza el "wingardium leviosa" – le dijo malfoy – ¿Que te pasa? el día de hoy estas muy distraída.

Nada es que… tu sabes vengo de... de estar con Vladimir – le dijo Giselle que estaba a punto de comprometer todo.

Eh Draco, que hacen aun afuera – dijo Vladimir – pensé que ya iban a estar adentro.

Eso intentaba pero Pansy esta algo extraña el día de hoy – dijo Malfoy – ya sabes ese arrogante de Vladimir estuvo con ella hace un rato.

Ahh, ahora entiendo – contestó Vladimir (Goyle).

Saulo no pudo evitar la risa al escuchar a Malfoy decirle arrogante a Vladimir – de que te ríes – le dijo Aleiza (Crabe).

No de nada – contestó Saulo(Sabini)– es que hubieran visto a Potter el día de hoy, estaba todo distraído en el comedor que casi se echa la comida encima.

Ese "San Potter" ya verá mañana – dijo Malfoy con una amplia sonrisa en la boca – ni siquiera se lo espera.

Ni el ni nadie – dijo Aleiza (Crabe) intentando obtener información, pues si los cálculos estaban bien le quedaban cerca de 20 minutos mas a Giselle.

Así es, apuesto que los tomara por sorpresa – le secundo Saulo (Sabini).

Apuesto que mañana terminan con "el niño que vivió" y será "el tonto que murió" – dijo Malfoy que no quitaba la sonrisa de su boca – quedara tendido y sin nadie que lo ayude, pues el señor oscuro dijo que lo quería para él.

Entonces repasamos el plan nuevamente – se arriesgó a decir Giselle (Parkinson) tenia que dar con las cosas ya para poder regresar y cambiarse las ropas antes de volver a ser ella – no quiero cometer ningún error para el señor.

Claro, entonces Blaise tu estarás esperando la señal de nuestros padres en el bosque… - Malfoy les soltó todo el plan no sospechaba nada y cayó como niño ante un dulce.

Giselle saco una excusa para salir de ahí, pues Saulo le había avisado que su cabello estaba cambiando de Negro a Castaño, eso les daba a ellos unos 15 minutos más para ingerir mas poción o salir de ahí. Al salir Giselle fue nuevamente al sitio donde cambio sus ropas y esperó a sus compañeros. Al cabo de unos minutos regreso Aleiza que en el camino había vuelto a ser ella y aunque la túnica era de Slytherin le quedaba muy grande, se puso nuevamente su ropa y se sentó junto a Giselle.

Malfoy termino diciendo que el objetivo era únicamente Potter – dijo Aleiza – que quería acabar con él, menciono la profecía y algo sobre hablar con el otro contacto aquí dentro de Hogwarts pero tuve que salir de ahí no pude ingerir mas poción.

Esta bien, yo tampoco pude, solo espero que los chicos alcancen a salir de ahí antes que pase el efecto – dijo Giselle – debemos llevar a estos chicos antes que alguien sospeche.

¿Comenzamos con el hechizo? – dijo Aleiza.

Espera, mejor cuando estén todos juntos para poder acordar bien en su memoria – dijo Giselle.

Saulo llego corriendo hacia el aula, el también había vuelto como el mismo, y aunque la túnica le quedaba bien tenía el escudo de Slytherin – tuve que escabullirme de Ginny Weasley, creo que no noto el escudo, si no estaría en graves problemas, no solo la misión sino con mi casa.

Vladimir ya no debe tardar, la poción estaba terminando su efecto en mi, y creo que en el debe faltar poco – volvió a decir recuperando el aliento poco a poco.

Al cabo de unos minutos regreso Vladimir, para el no había tanto peligro, pues la túnica no le quedaba mal y además el era un Slytherin, regreso caminando placidamente – listo, entonces Giselle informaras a Remus acerca de lo que averiguamos verdad linda – dijo acercándose a ella y rodeándole la cintura con su brazo.

Así es, después de decirle idearemos el plan y yo se los comunicare – dijo Giselle.

Aleiza, Saulo, creo que tendremos que usar encantamientos muy atinados, no podemos dejar que se acerquen a Potter, si el muere no podremos detener a quien-tu-sabes en mucho tiempo – dijo nuevamente Vladimir – muy bien ahora si sacamos a estos chicos de aquí.

¡Enervate! – dijeron los cuatro chicos cada quien apuntando su varita a cada uno de los chicos en quien se habían transformado. Antes que los chicos comenzarán a reclamar por estar ahí, los cuatro nuevamente hablaron - ¡Obliviate!

Después los chicos pronunciaron un encantamiento para modificar su memoria y les hicieron creer que si habían ido a la reunión con malfoy y les dijeron lo que habían tratado en ella, Saulo quiso evitar que se realizara el plan, pero los demás chicos le convencieron que era mejor dejar que las cosas siguieran, a final de cuentas ya sabían que pasaría. Los chicos salieron del aula en que estaban y mientras Aleiza y Vladimir acompañaban a los chicos cerca de su sala común, Saulo tomo las ropas que habían utilizado y las llevo a la lavandería (N/A: ya se que quizá en Hogwarts se haga por magia pero tenía que ponerlo a hacer algo) mientras Giselle se dirigió con Lupin para contarle acerca del plan y acordar el siguiente paso.

Una vez que hablo con Lupin se volvió a juntar con los chicos y les comento y acordaron lo que harían ellos, después de todo tenían que prepararse los mas pronto posible, mañana seria el gran día, su misión estaba a punto de completarse, y de salir triunfantes, a cada quien se le concedería lo que se le prometió por entrar al grupo. Después de practicar encantamientos por un rato, los chicos se dirigieron a su dormitorio, tenían que descansar para mañana.

Esa noche Harry volvio a tener el mismo sueño, la misma pesadilla cada vez mas heridas, cada vez mas real…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Ahora si, ya esta reviews,denle GO plz**

**Saludos**


	16. El Pasado

**Hola, aqui nuevamente, la inspiracion me ha llegado, y aqui otro capitulo esta aqui, quiza les aburra un poquito pero es importante saber por que estan aqui los nuevos alumnos y que es lo que obtendran de ello**

**Selegna un regalito mas se que te gustara, bueno son dos, Tonks Granger muchas gracias por estar al pendiente, Fer aun no se de ti, Jim te pido nuevamente que me digas que te gustay que no de mi fic.**

**nuevamente les pregunto por que ndie me respondio ¿QUIEREN EPILOGO?**

**ahora asi, leanle**

**Capítulo 16: El pasado**

Anda vamos, levántate lo prometiste – dijo una niña.

Ya voy, dame cinco minutos, no podía dormir ayer – contesto Saulo.

No, tu lo prometiste – insistía la niña – no dejaré que te quedes ahí, anda levántate – le dijo jalándolo de su brazo fuera de la cama.

Ya esta bien – dijo Saulo que ya tenía la mitad de su torso fuera de la cama y la chiquilla no cedía – ya me desperté, ves, ahora sal de la recamara para que pueda vestirme y nos vamos.

Excelente – dijo la niña muy contenta – te espero abajo, ya le dije a Mamá y ella esta de acuerdo.

Cuando la chica salió del cuarto Saulo comenzó a vestirse y al terminar llego a la sala de la casa donde la chiquilla ya lo esperaba lista para salir. Cuando ella lo vio entrar inmediatamente se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta – Volvemos mas tarde – dijo Saulo antes de ser jalado por ella hacia afuera.

------

Saulo despertó en su dormitorio, estaba nuevamente en Hogwarts, había sido un sueño, un recuerdo… intento volver a dormir en vano, su cuerpo le decía que ya había descansado suficiente, que era hora de levantarse de la cama. No tuvo mas remedio que levantarse, el recuerdo lo había deprimido un poco, pero no iba a dejar que eso lo distrajera, hoy era un día muy importante, hoy al fin podría tener la información suficiente para intentar… estar en paz.

¿Y ahora tu? Te ves distraído – le pregunto Aleiza al ver que el chico le paso de largo – ni siquiera me saludaste, ni esa mirada de "borrego a medio morir"

Eh… ah si, hola Aleiza – dijo Saulo que seguía pensando en su sueño, su recuerdo.

Vaya lo que sea que te pase te tiene muy ocupado – le contestó Aleiza – mira que ni tantita emoción por verme – dijo algo indignada por no tener a Saulo babeando a sus pies por primera ves en mucho tiempo.

Aleiza ¿recuerdas por que estoy aquí verdad? – le preguntó Saulo

Claro, todos tenemos una razón para estar aquí – contesto la chica – pero si todo sale bien habremos cumplido nuestra parte del trato y se nos concederá nuestra petición, no se por que estas así, deberías estar muy contento.

Es que… hoy soñé con ella… bueno la recordé en mis sueños – le dijo Saulo – me hizo pensar que si por alguna razón algo sale mal no podré… estaré igual que antes de venir aquí, quizá por mi cuenta ya tendría la información – Saulo bajo la mirada, una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla.

Aleiza vio la escena, era la primera vez que veía a Saulo así, tan triste, tan vulnerable… era la primera vez que lo veía como humano, había dejado atrás la imagen que tenia de el de ser solo un licano, después de todo había sido muy prejuiciosa, y se había dejado llevar por las apariencias, el ser licano había marcado su vida de gran manera pero no era todo lo que el era, también era hombre, de hecho era hombre la mayor parte del tiempo, y con las pociones de Giselle, no había sufrido transformación alguna en todo el tiempo que llevaban como equipo. La escena la conmovió un poco – Saulo no te preocupes, Dumbledore nos dijo que nos daría lo que le pedimos, si hoy sale algo mal estoy segura que como quiera tendrás la información, por favor no te pongas así, o tendré que…

¿Tendrás que, que? – Interrumpió Vladimir – ay pero que escena tan conmovedora, el licano llorando, creí que no podían.

No tienes algo productivo que hacer, además él es tan humano como cualquiera – le dijo Aleiza molesta – no se quizá ir con alguna de tus "amigas"¿eso es lo que mejor haces no?

¿Y desde cuando defiendes a este? – le dijo Vladimir molesto también, nunca le había gustado que lo callaran o que lo ofendieran de alguna manera – si mal no recuerdo ya te tenia harta con sus suplicas de amor.

Grimaldi, cierra la boca – le dijo Saulo levantando la voz, la única lagrima que había salido de sus ojos ya se había secado – y sigue tu camino, de seguro hay alguien esperándote en algún lado del castillo, lárgate por favor déjanos hablar a gusto.

Vaya Docal, tanta agresión y ni siquiera hay luna llena – dijo Vladimir – definitivamente te afecta no dejar salir tu "yo" interior – se fue de ahí antes que los chicos le contestaran algo.

¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó Aleiza.

Si, gracias por intentar defenderme – le dijo Saulo dedicándole una dulce mirada.

Por nada, si no te defendía quien sabe se habrían agarrado a golpes, no quería manchas de sangre en mi túnica al levantarte cuando te hubieran propinado la golpiza – dijo Aleiza intentado regresar a su personalidad de siempre – ya desayunaste, me muero de hambre, vamos.

Aleiza – dijo Saulo – tu eres de Slytherin, yo soy Gryffindor, creo que no podemos desayunar juntos.

Al diablo con eso – dijo Aleiza – los dos somos de "Billmore" ¿o no?

En eso tienes razón – dijo el chico – pero si me disculpas quiero estar solo, quisiera recordar un poco mas, quizá me de motivación para seguir con la misión.

Adelante, si eso quieres – dijo Aleiza marchándose hacia el comedor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Saulo comenzó a recordar - A donde te quieres subir primero – preguntó Saulo a la chiquilla.

Vamos primero a la rueda de la fortuna, después a los carros chocones, quiero subir a todos lados – dijo la niña.

Esta bien, vamos a la rueda de la fortuna – le contestó Saulo – vene la mia figlia, li mostrerò il la cosa migliore del mondo

Saulo pasó la mayor parte del día en la feria, ya empezaba a oscurecer, era hora de ir a casa – anda Paola, vámonos, tu mamá nos espera.

Por favor papi, un juego mas – suplico la chiquilla – anda, la rueda de la fortuna otra vez, por favor.

Esta bien – le dijo Saulo – después de esto a casa me oíste, ya estuvimos aquí todo el día, tu mamá debe extrañarte.

A ti también debe estar extrañándote – dijo la chiquilla con una gran sonrisa en su boca y abrazando a su padre.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¿Hermione como estas? – dijo Harry al llegar a la enfermería.

Muy bien Harry, Madame Pomfrey me dijo que hoy podré al fin salir de aquí – dijo Hermione muy contenta

Excelente – dijo Harry con una sonrisa – ¿Hermione, de que hablabas con Neville? – preguntó Harry, la curiosidad no le dejo mas, tenia que saber de que se trataba, no podía tener esa duda, no podía seguir pensando que quizá ella y Neville tenían algo a sus espaldas.

De nada Harry – contesto ella en un tono muy cortante - ¿estas celoso? – dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa en su boca.

No… es solo que, Neville usaba un tono de… y bueno tu le soltaste rápidamente – le dijo Harry – ¿por que estabas tomando su mano Hermione?

No te preocupes Harry – dijo ella y para intentar evadir la pregunta se acercó a él , que por primera vez estaba parado en un lado de la cama y no sentado cerca de Hermione – no hay nada de que preocuparse, Neville y yo somos solo amigos, buenos amigos, este año comenzamos a hablar mas y me di cuenta que es una persona muy confiable – le dijo utilizando un tono muy tierno y sincero y sellando sus palabras con un tierno beso en los labios de Harry, él al principio se rehusó un poco y después le correspondió.

Lo siento preciosa – dijo Harry – es que, no me gusta que actúes de manera extraña, sabes que odio los secretos, toda mi vida fue un secreto para mi e incluso aquí muchos secretos se mantienen y lo ultimo que quiero es un secreto entre nosotros – la tomo por la cintura y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Hermione le correspondió el abrazo, pero en su cabeza comenzaban a tener peso las palabras de Harry "sabes que odio los secretos… lo ultimo que quiero es un secreto entre nosotros" eso era justo lo que estaba haciendo ella, guardándole su secreto mas grande, su condición de salud, su enfermedad, su posible muerte...

Harry se separo un poco de ella, solo lo suficiente para que su cabeza quedara justo frente a la de Hermione, entonces se acerco a sus labios, los rozó muy lentamente, después la tomo mas fuerte por la cintura ycerro el espacio entre sus labios, ese era uno de los besos que mejor había sentido con Hermione desde un principio, quizá por lo que acababa de suceder, tal vez por sentirse mas unidos, cual fuera la razón ese beso era el que más le había agradado – ¿A que hora saldrás de aquí¿Ya te dijo Madame Pomfrey? – pregunto una vez terminado ese beso.

Si, dijo que antes de la comida, así que podré ir al comedor y estar con ustedes – le contestó Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa, ella también había sentido ese beso y la sensación de culpabilidad la seguía invadiendo, para ella el beso fue muy diferente al de Harry, era un beso algo forzado, como por compromiso.

Perfecto, tengo una sorpresa para ti – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa – esta noche te llevare a un lugar especial.

Harry, no podemos salir de Hogwarts – le dijo Hermione.

Ya lo se preciosa, no saldremos de Hogwarts – le dijo Harry, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y dándose media vuelta – te veo en el comedor entonces – salio de la enfermería y cuando iba caminando se encontró a Giselle.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al llegar a su casa estaba oscura, Saulo entro y se extraño, la casa estaba destrozada, los muebles rotos y los retratos en la pared estaban caídos – ¿Papá que paso? – dijo la niña abrazándose fuertemente a Saulo.

No lo se amor – le contestó Saulo – quédate aquí – le dijo abriendo la puerta del baño y asegurándose que no hubiera nadie, la metió – no importa que escuches, no salgas, yo vendré por ti en un ratito ¿esta bien?.

Si papi – dijo la niña.

Muy bien – Saulo le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y cerró la puerta del baño. Comenzó a revisar la casa. – ¿Anaís, donde estas? – preguntó Saulo repetidas veces pero nadie contestaba "Anaís" repetía sin cesar en cada una de las habitaciones de la casa, hasta que llego al patio, ahí estaba pero… ¿por que la tenían ellos¿que querían con ella?

Vaya, vaya, así que aquí es donde vives, en un barrio muggle – dijo un hombre vestido con una larga túnica negra – pero si tu esposa también es muggle y además tu, llevas una vida muggle o ¿acaso tu esposa sabe que trabajas para el ministerio de magia?

¿Saulo qué sucede? – Pregunto Anaís – ¿quiénes son ellos¿De qué están hablando¿Qué es muggle¿Cuál ministerio de magia¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Nada mi amor, nada – dijo Saulo – ahora suéltenla, ella no tiene nada que ver, ella no sabe nada¡suéltenla!

Pero no se supone que en los matrimonios muggle se deben contar todo, incluso sus secretos más profundos, ella ni siquiera sabe que eres mago – dijo nuevamente el hombre

¿Saulo? – preguntó nuevamente Anaís - ¿de que están hablando?

¡Suéltala te dije! – levanto la voz Saulo, se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde estaba el hombre sujetando a Anaís.

Inmediatamente tres varitas apuntaron hacia él, Saulo no tuvo mas remedio que detenerse – donde esta tu varita, o prefieres que acabemos contigo como si fueras un muggle mas – dijo uno de los hombres.

Saulo abrió su chaqueta, y lentamente sacó su varita - ¡Expeliarmus! – dijo antes que ellos pudieran impedirlo y uno de los hombres salio despedido hacia atrás y se golpeo contra la cerca, quedo inconsciente.

Anaís observo la escena y se quedo atónita, no sabia que su esposo pudiera hacer eso, nunca le había dicho eso – Ahora si, dos contra uno es mejor – dijo Saulo sonriendo a los hombres – ultima vez que te lo pido¡Suéltala!

Otro de los hombres lanzo un hechizo - ¡Crucio! – le pego de lleno a Saulo, que inmediatamente cayo al suelo, mientras él estaba ahí en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor el otro hombre dirigió su varita hacía Anaís - ¡Imperio! Ahora, tráeme a tu hija, necesito verla – Anaís fue hacia la casa.

¡No! – grito Saulo – ¡Anais no! Deja a Paola dentro.

Imposible Docal, no te hará caso, esta bajo mi imperius – dijo el hombre nuevamente.

Saulo se levanto del suelo - ¡Crucio! – dijo nuevamente el hombre que le había lanzado la maldición a Saulo la primera vez - ¡impedimenta! – dijo Saulo a tiempo - ¡Stupefy! – dijo Saulo, inmediatamente el hombre salio despedido hacia donde estaba el otro, este no quedo inconciente, se levanto, entonces Saulo grito – ¡Desmaius! – el hombre cayo al suelo – Ahora somos uno para uno, no dejare que te las lleves o las lastimes, combatiré contigo hasta la muerte de ser necesario.

¡Enervate! – dijo el hombre, su compañero se incorporo – uno a uno Docal, deberías aprender a contar, creo que los muggle cuentan muy bien ¿no?.

Anaís regreso de la casa con la niña – ¡Papi! – grito Paola – ¿que es lo que pasa? – dijo corriendo hacia él.

¡Avada Kedabra! – Gritó el hombre lanzando el hechizo hacia donde estaba Anaís – ya no me sirves.

¡Mami! – Gritó la niña - ¡Mami! – se escapo de Saulo y comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba el cuerpo sin vida de Anaís

¡Nooo! – Gritó Saulo – Paola ven, no vayas, quédate aquí conmigo – Saulo levanto a la niña del suelo. Ella comenzó a llorar - ¡Mami, levántate, despierta! – Paola seguía llorando y repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez.

Te lo pedí cortésmente ahora si te lo ganaste – Saulo llevo a Paola a la puerta de la casa, la dejo dentro cerro la puerta con un hechizo. Comenzó a lanzar hechizos, era muy bueno en duelos a pesar de no haber estado activo en tanto tiempo, los hombres respondían, estuvieron así cerca de 15 minutos hasta que un hechizo le pego de lleno y quedo tendido en el patio de la casa.

Convivir con muggles te hace muggle – le dijo el hombre al pasar junto a su cuerpo, y pateando su varita, Saulo no podía levantarse de su lugar - ¡Alohomora! – el hombre abrió la puerta y tomo a la niña, después simplemente desapareció, el otro hombre se acercó al hombre que estaba tendido en el suelo inconsciente, lo tomo del brazo y después desapareció también. Era imposible seguirlos, estaba muy débil, como pudo tomo fuerzas y se acerco al cuerpo sin vida de Anaís y comenzó a llorar – Juro que la encontrare, voy a encontrar a Paola, perdóname mi amor, debí habértelo dicho, perdóname de verdad, encontrare a Paola – repitió varias veces esas líneas…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola Harry, no has visto a Saulo o a Aleiza – preguntó Giselle al ver al chico.

Hola Giselle, a Saulo lo vi hace un rato, iba a los jardines y a Kira no la he visto – le contestó Harry.

Esta bien decirle Aleiza, Harry, el que sea Slytherin no la hace tu enemigo – le dijo Giselle con una sonrisa en la boca.

Lo sé, pero es que mis experiencias con los Slytherins no han sido nada buenas – le contestó Harry – además no siento que tengamos la confianza como para llamarle por su nombre.

Ojala eso cambie pronto – le dijo Giselle – Aleiza puede ser una persona muy cerrada y quizá hasta fría y sarcástica, pero una vez que la conoces te das cuenta que en realidad es tan vulnerable y tierna como nosotros – entonces Giselle se dio media vuelta para ir rumbo a los jardines – quizá hoy todo cambie, Harry.

Harry siguió su camino, no entendió muy bien el comentario de la chica de Reavenclaw, prefirió seguir y terminar de preparar la sorpresa de Hermione. Siguió caminando y al dar vuelta por un pasillo vio a Vladimir con una chica de Slytherin… pero… que estaba haciendo

¡Obliaviate! – dijo Vladimir después le lanzo un hechizo que Harry no conocía y comenzó a decirle – si alguien te pregunta, recuerda que nos estuvimos besando, y pues un poco mas que eso, yo beso muy bien y soy muy tierno contigo, el mejor beso que has recibido…

Claro, le contare a las chicas que estuve contigo, se morirán de la envidia – dijo la chica retirándose de ahí muy contenta como si no hubiera escuchado lo que le acababan de hacer.

Era como un imperius, pero no había dicho "Imperio" que había hecho entonces, Harry siguió observando a Vladimir, el sacaba un poco la camisa de su pantalón, se despeino un poco el cabello y se desarreglo la corbata, se colocó su túnica solo por encima y camino hacia donde estaba Harry, este siguió su camino haciendo como si no hubiera visto nada – Hola Grimaldi – le dijo.

Hola Potter – contestó sin detenerse y siguió su camino.

Harry se quedo pensando en lo que acababa de ver, se quedo muy extrañado, Vladimir tenia fama de ser mujeriego y de tener a cualquier chica que quisiera, por que tenía que recurrir a encantamientos para conseguir a las chicas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aleiza se quedo algo preocupada por la actitud de Saulo, nunca lo había visto de esa manera lo estaba buscando por el castillo hasta que por fin llego a los jardines y vio a Saulo sentado solo en una banca, con la mirada fija en el pasto, estaba como ido, no ponía atención en nada, unos chicos de tercer año casi lo golpean con una recordadora y el ni cuenta se dio, Aleiza se acerco a él – Estas bien – al acercarse a él noto que había lagrimas en sus ojos, era la segunda vez que lo veía así, vulnerable completamente, y había sido el mismo día.

Si, es solo que… la extraño – dijo Saulo en ese momento una lagrima mas resbalo por su mejilla.

Aleiza en un gesto de ternura, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo,seco esa lagrima con su mano, se acerco a Saulo y le dijo – La vas a recuperar, te lo prometo, la tendrás nuevamente a tu lado.

Eso si aun me recuerda – le dijo Saulo – si aun esta… viva. No se que le hayan hecho, no se si la hayan… si la hayan matado.

Aleiza se acerco aun mas a Saulo y lo abrazo – Vas a ver que esta bien, y que te recuerda, nadie nos puede hacer olvidar a nuestro padre, cuando te vea vendrá corriendo hacia ti.

Saulo se aferro muy fuerte de Aleiza, como pudo contuvo sus lágrimas, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que la mujer de sus sueños (despues de su esposaAnaís)lo estaba abrazando, había estado tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, entonces reacciono – muchas gracias linda, espero que no te incomode estar abrazando a este "rogon" – dijo Saulo sin permitir que Aleiza se alejara de él, pero ella no lo hacía, se había quedado ahí abrazándolo, entonces Saulo se aparto un poco de ella, la miro a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos Violeta estaban un poco enrojecidos… de uno de sus ojos estaba saliendo una lagrima… ¿estaba llorando¿Porque? – ¿te encuentras bien linda? – le pregunto Saulo.

Si – dijo ella recuperando el semblante de siempre y secándose la cara rápidamente – no es nada, una basura, eso fue todo.

Gracias, por tu apoyo – le dijo Saulo que aun no se separaba por completo de Aleiza – Aleiza puedo…

Puedes que – le contestó ella.

Solo me preguntaba si… - dijo Saulo

Entonces se acerco a su compañera, redujo todo el espacio en ellos, sus labios parecían muy apetecibles y los ojos color violeta de su compañera dejaban de ser atractivos ante el carmín de su boca, Aleiza estaba perdida en el azul de los ojos de Saulo, y sus labios también comenzaban a llamar su atención, estaba a tan solo centímetros de ellos, como si lo hubieran planeado, se acercaron uno al otro, eliminando cualquier distracción y juntaron sus labios, en un profundo beso, uno que estaban esperando desde hace tanto, aunque ya se habían robado un beso uno al otro, este era diferente, este era consensual, había participación de ambos, se quedaron así un tiempo, Saulo la sujeto por la cintura y Aleiza posó sus manos en el cuello del chico, ambos estaban disfrutando ese momento.

Saulo recordó que Aleiza estaba con un Slytherin y se separo de la chica – Aleiza yo… lo siento tanto… no quise… bueno si quise pero… lo siento… espero no haberte causado problemas… si quieres yo le explicaré – se fue del jardín y entro al castillo.

Aleiza se quedo parada no entendía a lo que se refería el chico – ¿problemas¿Con quien¿A que se refería? – se quedo pensando – este si que es extraño, hace tanto que me rogaba por ese beso, por algo mas que ese beso y ahora que lo obtuvo, sale huyendo, no le entiendo nada, recordar a su hija lo debe haber afectado mas de lo que pensé, solo espero que esta noche no se olvide lo que tiene que hacer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Entonces señorita Kira, esta usted segura que quiere hacer esto – le pregunto Dumbledore – no habrá vuelta atrás, su decisión será definitiva.

Si, estoy segura, quiero acabar con él de una vez por todas – dijo Aleiza – si haciendo esto tendré la oportunidad entonces que así sea.

¿Señorita Kira, esta usted consiente de los riesgos de esta operación verdad? – pregunto McGonagall preocupada.

Los entiendo perfectamente – dijo Aleiza – así como también estoy consiente de lo que esto me puede traer, la paz que estaba buscando, la venganza que necesito y la conclusión que nunca tuve – dijo esto ultimo en un toco casi inaudible.

Entendido, entonces mañana conocerá a sus compañeros, usted quedara en la casa de Slytherin¿tiene algún problema con eso? – pregunto nuevamente Dumbledore.

No, la casa es lo que menos importa, lo importante es el fin de esto – dijo Aleiza con mucha frialdad en su mirada.

Perfecto, mañana venga aquí a esta hora, sus compañeros también estarán aquí – termino de decir Dumbledore.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Saulo – dijo Giselle – al fin te encuentro.

Hola linda – le dijo Saulo.

Tengo algo importante que decirte – le dijo Giselle – es acerca del plan, ha cambiado un poco en cuanto a tu participación, recién vengo de hablar con Remus.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**¿QUIEREN EPILOGO?**

**Reviews please, solo denle GO**


	17. Recuerdos

**Bueno ps aqui esta un capitulo mas de mi fi, ojala les guste, a los lectores que tenia que ahora ya no dejan reviews, ps espero noticias suyas pronto**

**a los que no han dejado reviews nunca ps dejen uno, no sean malos, aunque sea para decirme que no les gusta.**

**SALUDOS A SELEGNA MALFOY, JIM, FER, CECY, ANA Y TONKS GRANGER**

**Capitulo 17: Recuerdos**

El sol resplandecía en el castillo, no faltaba mucho para que la tarde cediera su paso a la oscura noche, que ese día seria mucho más oscura que las demás, esa noche se llevaría a cabo un enfrentamiento, uno que quizá estaba destinado para cada uno de ellos, era innecesario pero aun así se daría.

Después de aquel beso con Saulo, Aleiza se dirigió a una de las torres, su estadía en el castillo le había dado mucho tiempo para inspeccionar bien y había encontrado que la vista era muy bella desde arriba de ellas, se podía contemplar el lago y era en realidad hermoso, el bosque, que aunque escalofriante estaba cubierto de hermosas tonalidades de verde y que decir del cielo, en una tarde se observaba celeste, muy bello y de noche las estrellas parecían tener un brillo especial, Aleiza se sumió en si misma, admirando el bello paisaje que tenia enfrente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Por favor Aleiza, prométeme que tendrás cuidado – decía una joven de cabello rubio a la chica de cabello oscuro.

Lo tendré, te lo prometo que volveré por ti, no te dejare aquí sola – contesto Aleiza

¿Por que lo haces? Que no entiendes que no es para ti – dijo la joven denotando molestia en sus palabras – ustedes no debían estar juntos, hace tanto tiempo que ustedes no cruzan palabra y hacerlo ahora de esta manera, tu ya no ibas a hacer nada de esto, prometiste dejarlo, alejarte de ello. Ya perdiste a alguien una vez, quieres perder a alguien mas, quieres perderme a mí.

No sabes lo que dices, no sabes mis motivos para hacerlo – contestó Aleiza – yo necesito saber el porque, se muy bien que me prometí a mi misma alejarme de todo esto de la magia, que no ha hecho nada mas que traerme desgracias, y demasiados problemas en la vida, pero te lo juro que necesito una respuesta, necesito saber por que lo hizo, y esta es la única manera de hacerlo, tengo que descubrir la verdad, tengo que llegar al fondo de este asunto, tengo que poder cerrar este capitulo de mi vida de una vez por todas – dijo Aleiza ahogando el llanto que rogaba por mostrarse pero esta no lo dejo, nunca se mostraría vulnerable ante ella.

Aleiza, por que hablas así, no te reconozco, utilizas otro tono de voz, tus ojos se tornan fríos e inexpresivos, no se que es lo que te pasa al hablar así, pero no me gusta en mas mínimo – dijo nuevamente la joven rubia – cuando te comportas así no parece que fuéramos hermanas.

Tu sabes perfectamente por que me comporto así, además ya te lo dije, necesito cerrar este capitulo de una vez por todas, de lo contrario no podré dejar que nadie se acerque a mi, no podré, tu sabes cuanto me afecto y no dejare que nadie mas lo haga hasta saber el porque lo hizo él, por que me abandonó, por que de esa manera – dijo Aleiza a quien cada vez se le dificultaba mas ahogar sus emociones, quien intentaba fuertemente ahogar ese llanto, las lagrimas no caerían nunca mas de sus ojos, al menos no por él.

Pero tu prometiste no hacer magia nuevamente, tu dijiste que lo dejarías por siempre – le dijo la joven rubia nuevamente.

No importa lo que me digas, lo haré de todas maneras, con o sin tu aprobación, no habrá nada que me detenga – dijo Aleiza retirándose de la habitación y diciendo para si misma – voy a descubrir por que Noel me abandono así…

Aleiza regreso al presente, una lagrima estaba al borde de sus ojos, le dolía recordarlo, le quemaba por dentro el saber que se había ido así, y estaba muy nerviosa de saber que esa noche averiguaría lo sucedido, después de dos años de no usar magia, lo haría nuevamente, solo que esta vez seria contra él. Seco la lágrima antes que saliera de sus ojos, había jurado no hacerlo, nunca mas y esa era una promesa que iba a cumplir, después de todo al estar con Saulo no se había podido contener, pero ahora no, no volvería a llorar por él.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aleiza, lo nuestro no puede ser – dijo un hombre vestido con una túnica negra – no va a ser mas, ni ahora ni nunca.

De que hablas – preguntó Aleiza muy confusa – dijiste que estarías conmigo por siempre, a que te refieres con que no va a pasar.

A que no va a pasar – contestó nuevamente el hombre – esto se termino, olvídalo, para ser exactos, nunca empezó.

A que te refieres – le preguntó Aleiza – quieres decir que no me quisiste, que todo fue un juego.

Un juego en el que caíste – dijo el hombre mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro, que inmediatamente cambio y se lleno de malicia.

Dime que no es cierto, dime que estas jugando – le pidió Aleiza.

No, no estoy jugando – comenzó a reír – mírate, tu la mujer de hielo, la que nunca se iba a enamorar, y caíste en una sencilla trampa, conseguí hacerte vulnerable.

Estas jugando, debes estar jugando – le dijo Aleiza que a pesar de tener los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el sentimiento a flor de piel no había derramado una sola lágrima.

Eres tan ingenua – le contesto el hombre que había dejado de reír pero aun mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro.

Dime que no me amas – le dijo Aleiza – mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas.

NO TE AMO – dijo el hombre mirándola fijamente a los ojos y sin siquiera pestañear, además estaba mostrando esa sonrisa aun.

Entonces no tengo nada que estar haciendo aquí – dijo Aleiza sin haber dejado salir esa lagrima que luchaba por mostrarse, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos de aquel hombre, el primero que había amado de esa manera y que había jugado así con ella, al desaparecer de la vista de aquel hombre se hecho a correr, hasta llegar a aquel departamento en el que tantas veces habían estado juntos, en donde habían decidido irse a vivir, llego se tiro a la cama y dejo salir ese sentimiento que luchaba por salir, lo dejo, lloro todo lo que pudo e inmediatamente se puso de pie, se miro al espejo y decidió alejarse de la magia, prometió no volver a derramar una lagrima mas, por aquel hombre o algún otro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ese es el nuevo plan, ya sabes lo que debes hacer ahora y estar listo – le dijo Giselle a Saulo.

Muy bien – dijo Saulo – eso haré entonces – dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar.

Giselle se quedo en el aula en que estaba, se comenzaba a poner nerviosa, no sabía lo que pasaría esa noche, las dudas comenzaban a rondar por su cabeza, no sabía que hacer, una vez mas se encontraba en esa situación, ya una vez había dejado pasar la oportunidad, y esta vez haría algo diferente, esta vez no se echaría para atrás.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Giselle por favor – pedía una chica – no me dejes aquí.

Lo siento – dijo Giselle – no puedo hacer otra cosa, si te llevo conmigo las dos peligraríamos, no permitiré que te pase nada.

Pero por que no me dejas ir contigo – dijo la chica – que nos puede pasar.

Tu no lo entiendes, hay gente, mala, poderosa que esta detrás de nosotros – dijo Giselle.

Pero con la magia tu puedes sacarnos de aquí – dijo la chica suplicantemente – ¿no fue para eso que te mandaron a aquel colegio?

Tu no lo entiendes – dijo Giselle – no puedo contra ellos, y están tras de mi, solo por ser hija de muggles, además son muchos y muy poderosos, mas que yo.

Giselle por favor, no me dejes aquí – seguía suplicando la chica.

Iré por ayuda – le dijo Giselle – pero debo ir sola.

Entonces desapareció, cuando regreso con mas magos para ayudarla al lugar en que había dejado a su hermana estaba solo, desierto, no había señas de nadie, entonces dio unos cuantos pasos, y ahí estaba, tendida en el suelo, su hermana, sin vida…

Si la hubiera llevado conmigo – dijo Giselle – si no la hubiera dejado aquí… debí haberla llevado conmigo…. ahora ya no esta – estallo en llanto – debí… debí habérmela llevado… o al menos quedarme aquí con ella… la habría defendido… habría…

Lupin se acercó a ella y la abrazó, Giselle no hizo más que hundirse en el pecho de él y abrazarlo lo más fuerte que pudo – tranquila, llora todo lo que necesites, sácalo, te ayudaré a vencer a los culpables, lo prometo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ginny pero que es lo que te pasa – preguntó Neville al verla muy triste ese día.

Nada Neville, déjalo así, no puedo hablar, no quiero hacerlo – le contestó Ginny – solo necesito que me prometas algo, sin preguntas.

Ginny no me gusta cuando empiezas así – dijo Neville que antes era muy amigo de la chica y ese año se habían distanciado un poco – no me gusta verte triste, por favor linda, dime que tienes.

Prométeme esto sin preguntas – le pidió Ginny con una gran mirada de desesperación.

Esta bien, lo prometo, dime de que se trata – le dijo Neville.

No te separes de Harry el día de hoy, por favor - le pidió Ginny.

Si Ginny esta bien – le dijo Neville abrazándola – no se que sea lo que te pase, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Gracias Neville – dijo Ginny aforrándose mas a él – por favor no me sueltes

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola mi amor – dijo Vladimir tomando a Giselle por sorpresa, quien se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos

Hola – dijo Giselle secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos y dando media vuelta para abrazar a Vladimir.

¿Qué te sucede, por que estabas llorando? – le preguntó Vladimir abrazándola fuertemente.

Estaba recordando, la perdí Vladimir, la perdí por cobarde, por no llevarla conmigo – dijo Giselle nuevamente en llanto – quizá estaría aun con vida.

O quizá estarían muertas las dos, has pensado de esa manera – le dijo Vladimir – de haberte arriesgado estarían muertas las dos y no estaríamos aquí tu y yo, no estaríamos juntos. De no ser por ti, yo estaría en esa celda de Azkaban.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Vladimir Grimaldi – dijo Barty Crouch – este tribunal te encuentra culpable de los cargos y se te condena a pasar tus días en una celda de Azkaban.

Esperen, yo no hice nada, soy inocente – grito Vladimir – no hice nada, compruébenlo, hagan pruebas – continuo gritando mientras bajaban la pequeña jaula.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No hice mas que decir la verdad, tu no merecías estar ahí – dijo Giselle separándose un poco de él – además no iba a tener una boda en Azkaban verdad.

Bueno, creo que tuvimos que aplazar los planes un poco – dijo Vladimir regalándole una sonrisa a Giselle, entonces la abrazo fuertemente – Discúlpame por lo que haré, pero te juro que te amo – dijo en un tono casi inaudible.

Giselle no escucho lo que había dicho Vladimir, se separó un poco mas de él y lo besó, había pasado tanto tiempo desde su ultimo encuentro a solas, aquellos encuentros en los que dejaba de actuar y podían demostrarse su amor libremente, todas las chicas de Hogwarts pensaban que era una tonta por que él se metía con medio colegio y ella creyendo que le era fiel.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Déjalo, vente conmigo – le dijo Vladimir a una joven que estaba con él – vamos que te puede dar el que no te de yo.

No, no puedo abandonar a mi esposo – dijo la joven – además esta nuestra hija.

Su hija, "nuestra hija" dirás – dijo Vladimir – que acaso ya olvidaste que la niña es mi hija.

No lo olvido, y que quieres que le diga, mi amor, me voy, me llevo a mi hija a vivir con mi amante – dijo la joven en un tono sarcástico – no nos busques, ni a mi ni a la niña, no es tu hija, es de mi amante.

Deberías hacerlo – dijo Vladimir, molesto, habían tenido esa conversación tantas veces antes, y siempre terminaba así.

No, no le haré eso a mi esposo – dijo la joven.

Y que vas a hacer cuando tu hija comience a hacer magia – le preguntó Vladimir – recuerda que tu esposo no es mago, y si tú tampoco eres mago, y nadie en tu familia lo ha sido, que pasará.

Tu dijiste que a veces los papas no son magos y los hijos si – dijo la joven – eso le diré a mi esposo.

Crees que se lo tragará – le dijo Vladimir.

Lo hará por que confía en mi – dijo la joven – no te pongas así, ya no podemos vernos mas, te lo dije la ultima vez, si comenzábamos con esta conversación no te podría ver mas.

Así que ya es todo, pretendes que te abandone y a mi hija así por que si – le dijo Vladimir.

Así es, la niña tiene apenas un año y mi esposo esta mucho más tiempo en la casa de lo que estaba antes – dijo la joven – no tiene caso seguir viéndonos, no te aparezcas por la casa, no vayas, no nos busques más – enseguida la joven salio, llamo un taxi y se subió, fue la ultima vez que Vladimir la vio con vida.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¿Estás listo para hoy? – preguntó Giselle sacando ahora ella a Vladimir de sus pensamientos.

Si – dijo Vladimir con tristeza en los ojos, realmente había amado a aquella mujer, la había amado igual o mas de lo que amaba a Giselle – haré lo que tengo que hacer – dijo con un poco de remordimiento en sus palabras.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¿Esta muerta? – Pregunto Vladimir a una chica muy parecida a la joven que amaba – pero como sucedió, que fue lo que paso.

Si Vladimir, vete – dijo la joven – su esposo esta aquí y ya esta bastante destrozado, Anaís esta muerta y su hija le fue robada, no es hora de decirle que en realidad Paola no es su hija.

¿Que Paola que? – Pregunto Saulo que iba entrando a la habitación en que se encontraba Vladimir con la hermana de Anaís – la encontraron – al parecer no había escuchado lo demás – Grimaldi ¿que estas haciendo aquí?

Docal – dijo Vladimir muy confundido – ¿tú eres… el esposo de Anaís?

Era – dijo Docal con una lágrima en sus ojos – si, Anaís era… mi esposa. ¿Y tu que haces aquí?

Nada – dijo Vladimir – estamos buscando a la niña – mintió, por que Anaís no sabía que Docal era mago. Por que se lo había ocultado a su esposa, por que decidió llevar vida de muggle o con muggles.

Gracias Grimaldi – le contestó Saulo.

¿De donde se conocen ustedes dos? – pregunto la chica

Del colegio – contestó Saulo – hace tanto que no nos veíamos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Giselle, por favor – dijo Vladimir – pase lo que pase el día de hoy, no vayas a olvidar que TE AMO, que nada te haga dudar.

Vladimir por que dices eso – le contestó confusa – por que habría de dudarlo ¿no has roto tu promesa verdad?

No mi amor, no la he roto – le dijo Vladimir – no he tocado a ninguna chica del colegio, todo ha sido parte del engaño. Es el plan a seguir, y yo jamás te traicionaría.

Entonces, por que habría de dudar de tus sentimientos – preguntó Giselle – ya has sido parte de un engaño – le dijo recordando a Saulo.

Por nada, olvídalo – le contestó Vladimir – Te Amo y solo eso es importante.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry se encontraba paseando con Hermione, intentaba recuperar todo ese tiempo que Hermione había estado en la enfermería, salieron a los jardines. El cielo se veía hermoso, desplegaba hermosas tonalidades, casi toda la gama de colores era visible en el cielo que hace unos minutos era de un hermoso celeste.

Hermione – le grito Neville – que bueno que ya te dieron de alta – corrió hacia ella y no lo pudo contener, la abrazó.

Hola Neville, ya me había extrañado de no verte en el comedor – le dijo Hermione.

¿Saliste desde medio día? – le preguntó Neville.

Si, ya me dejo salir Madame Pomfrey – le contestó – dice que ya estoy mejor, que mi condición se esta estabilizando.

Que bien – le dijo Neville que no la soltaba aun.

Harry observaba la escena y no dejaba de sentir celos, por que Hermione se comportaba de esa manera, es que acaso había olvidado que ahí estaba Harry, y si sus sospechas eran correctas, por que le había aconsejado Neville, que hablara con ella, que tenia ella que decirle, eran secretos acaso, pero no había dejado Harry las cosas en claro antes. Eso y mas corría por la mente de Harry, que lentamente se fue alejando de donde estaban Hermione y Neville, se alejo de ahí por completo, decidió ir a otro lado y dejarlos a ellos dos, ya después le preguntaría a Hermione de que se trataba, la sorpresa estaba lista y sin importar lo que acababa de ver, iba a llevar a Hermione.

Harry, a donde vas – le pregunto Ron.

Lejos, no quiero estar ahí en este momento – dijo Harry molesto.

Que te pasa, pensé que estabas con Hermione – le dijo Ron.

Estaba, con Hermione – dijo haciendo énfasis en el estaba – pero ella esta ahora con Neville, están platicando animadamente.

Oye, has visto a Parvati – le pregunto Ron, intentando restarle importancia a lo que acababa de escuchar.

No, pregúntale a… no se a quien quieras, o búscala, lo que quieras hacer – contestó Harry.

Pensé que tal ves si tu…. Bueno con el mapa, me ahorrarías mucho tiempo – le dijo el pelirrojo.

Bueno pues vamos por que lo tengo en el dormitorio – dijo Harry comenzando a caminar.

Ron le siguió el paso y cuando iba entrando a la sala común vio que Ginny estaba sentada en el sillón, su mirada perdida en el fuego y con lagrimas en los ojos.

Harry, ven – le dijo Ron – mira – dijo mirando hacia su hermana.

¿Ginny? – corrió hacia ella – que te pasa linda, por que lloras.

Harry – dijo esta y lo abrazo muy fuerte – perdóname, pero es que no puedo, no puedo hacerlo, cuídate mucho Harry – comenzó a hablar cuidando mucho sus palabras – por favor no corras riesgos.

Harry no sabía de lo que se trataba, nunca había visto a Ginny así, no de esa manera – linda, que es lo que te sucede – le dijo apartándola un poco de su cuerpo y secando sus lagrimas con su mano.

Justo en ese momento, Hermione llego a la sala común acompañada de Neville, noto que Harry no estaba con ella y fue a buscarlo, vio que harry estaba con Ginny y después vio que Ron también se encontraba ahí, al ver la cara de la pelirroja pensó lo peor que alguien estaba herido.

Nada, no quiero hablar de nada, no puedo hablar de nada – dijo Ginny aun llorando – solo déjenme sola, no puedo estar aquí con Harry, con ustedes – dirigiendo la mirada hacia donde estaban Hermione y Neville y salio corriendo de la sala común, Neville corrió detrás de ella junto con Ron.

Harry se quedo parado ahí, sin moverse, había algo en los ojos de Ginny que le decía que fuera lo que fuera que tenia así a Ginny no podía ser nada bueno y tratándose de él menos, entonces comenzó a atar cabos. Se levanto rápidamente, fue a su baúl y saco el mapa del merodeador, Hermione lo siguió.

Harry que haces – le pregunto – ahh buscas a Ginny, que buena idea.

No Hermione, no busco a Ginny, estoy buscando a… - le dijo Harry sin despegar la vista del mapa – aquí estas – cerró el mapa y salio muy rápido de la sala común.

Harry a donde vas espérame – le dijo Hermione que iba corriendo tras de él.

Harry se paro en seco y se dio media vuelta – tu no puedes ir, debo ir solo – le dijo dándole un beso – enseguida vuelvo, solo debo averiguar que le dijo – le dio el mapa del merodeador a Hermione – toma, busca a Ginny y ve con ella – se fue corriendo del pasillo.

**DENLE GO PLZ**


	18. Lo Inevitable

**Hola de nuevo, disculpen la tardanza pero espero que sientan que valio la pena, me traen un poco atareada con el trabajo pero esta bien ya lo veremos despues, ojala les guste y sea digno de un review**

**saludos a JIM, FER, SELEGNA, ANA, TONKS GRANGER Y CECY**

**dejen sus reviews plz**

**Capitulo 18: Lo inevitable**

Había oscurecido, la noche se apodero del cielo y todo se encontraba en penumbras en las afueras del castillo, los cuatro chicos habían tomado ya sus posiciones así como algunos miembros de la orden del fénix, Hermione con ayuda del mapa había encontrado a Ginny, Ron y Neville, llego corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos, y ginny se encontraba llorando y abrazada fuertemente de Neville, entonces se dio cuenta que Hermione había llegado sola con ellos, ninguno excepto Ginny sabia lo que sucedería esa noche en el bosque…

Hermione, que haces aquí sola – le dijo apartándose de Neville y corriendo hacia ella – y Harry donde esta Harry.

No lo se Ginny, salio corriendo de la sala común, con el mapa en las manos – dijo mostrándole el pergamino ahora en blanco a Ginny – dijo que iría a verlo, como no se había dado cuenta, la ultima vez que hablaron tu y él, no le entendí nada Ginny, después me dio el mapa y me pidió que viniera con ustedes.

Pero como pudiste dejarlo solo – le grito – que nadie entiende, que esta noche Harry no puede estar solo, no esta noche – gritaba sin detenerse por nada, los chicos solo la veían de manera extraña, nadie entendía que era lo que pasaba – Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas – dijo Ginny colocando su varita sobre el pergamino – Vamos, vamos, donde estas Harry – entonces su vista se quedo quieta en una de las paginas, nadie entendía que era lo que pasaba, estaba Malfoy, con Zabini, Parkinson, Crabe y Goyle, pero Ginny seguía mirándolo fijamente, entonces apareció lo que temía la etiqueta con el nombre de Harry.

Hermione donde es esto – le pregunto pues la chica conocía el castillo muy bien.

Eso es en… - dijo Hermione intentando reconocer el dibujo – es en la torre norte del castillo – Ginny salio corriendo hacia allá, y los demás chicos la siguieron, querían saber que era lo que les pasaba y por que harry había ido solo a enfrentarse con ellos cinco.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ahí estas Malfoy – le grito Harry al llegar con ellos – necesito hablar contigo hurón y por tu bien es mejor que sea en privado.

¿Que es lo que quieres Potter? – le contestó – que no ves que estamos ocupados.

Tu lo pediste hurón – le dijo Harry quien estaba visiblemente molesto con el rubio – que fue lo que le dijiste a Ginny, esa vez cuando regreso llorando a la sala común.

¿A Ginny? que le podría decir yo a ella – le dijo Malfoy.

¿Ginny? – le dijo parkinson – así que esa es la chica con la que estabas jugando este año, que bajo caíste Draco.

Cierra la boca Parkinson, esto es entre Malfoy y yo – le dijo Harry – no me has contestado Malfoy, que le dijiste a Ginny.

Eso no importa Potter, aquí estas tu y eso es lo importante, parece que todo funcionó de acuerdo al plan – dijo Malfoy intentando aparentar frialdad en sus palabras, pero había un destello en su mirada, aquel destello que Harry notaba en el cada que se refería a Ginny – y ella, parece que sirvió de maravilla, te trajo hacia nosotros.

Malfoy saco lentamente su varita de su túnica, movimiento que imitaron los otros cuatro chicos, entonces Harry sin dudarlo saco su varita también, estaba claramente en desventaja pero eso no importaba igual se iba a defender.

Estas en clara desventaja Potter, o es que acaso no ves bien – le dijo Malfoy.

No pensé que necesitaras guardaespaldas Malfoy – le dijo Harry intentando permanecer tranquilo – o es que acaso eres tan inseguro de ti mismo – entonces solo para provocar le dijo – o es que no sabes luchar por ti mismo, de haberlo hecho te habías quedado con la chica, no es necesario temer a tus padres si en verdad la quieres.

Cierra la boca Potter – le dijo Malfoy – no sabes lo que dices, después de todo tu dejaste a Ginny por irte con Granger, no es eso caer mas bajo.

Si tu supieras Malfoy, pero no, no tienes la mínima idea de lo que dices, las cosas entre Ginny y yo fueron….

Harry que bueno que estés bien – interrumpió Ginny al llegar corriendo y los demás llegaron detrás de ella.

Vaya Potter, tu ejercito llego – le dijo Zabini que hasta ese momento se había quedado quieto solo apuntando a Harry con su varita – pensé que tu tampoco necesitarías guardaespaldas.

Harry por favor vámonos – le dijo Hermione tomando la mano que tenía libre pues su otra mano sostenía firmemente su varita apuntándola hacia Malfoy, ron y Neville a su vez también habían sacado sus varitas, al igual que Ginny, solo Hermione la tenía guardada.

Esto ya es demasiada gente, aquí no se puede Draco, además, deberíamos estar en otra parte – le dijo Crabe mirando hacia el bosque.

Tienen razón chicos, no tiene caso humillar a estos aquí, cuando hay cosas mejores que hacer – dijo Malfoy – hasta luego Potter, y disfruta de la Sangre sucia.

Los cinco chicos tomaron sus escobas y salieron de ahí volando, entonces Harry muy molesto por el comentario y la actitud de Malfoy intento seguirlos -¡Accio Saeta de Fuego! – dijo agitando su varita en el aire.

Harry no, no vayas – le dijo Ginny colocándose frente a él, su escoba se veía en el aire y estaba a punto de llegar hacia donde estaban ellos – por favor Harry no lo hagas.

Tengo que hacerlo Ginny – le dijo Harry sujetándola por los hombros – no puedo quedarme así ¿entiendes?

Si pero… - entonces la opresión en el pecho nuevamente – harry no puedes ir es una… - la opresión fue demasiada, Ginny cayo al suelo, no pudo mencionar palabra.

Ves lo que te hizo – dijo harry hincándose en el suelo al lado de Ginny, Neville, ron y Hermione también hicieron lo mismo – no puedo quedarme así Ginny, no puedo dejarlo…

Entonces Harry recordó sus sueños… las pesadillas que no lo habían dejado, cada noche era igual – Preciosa… pase lo que pase, no vayas al bosque, por favor, no quiero que te pase nada – le dijo a Hermione, la escoba estaba ya en la torre.

Pero Harry, no puedo prometerte eso – le dijo Hermione muy seria – si es necesario ayudar lo voy a hacer.

Preciosa no te quiero perder y si mis sueños… no Hermione… no te dejare – le dijo Harry.

Lo haré de cualquier manera Harry – le dijo Hermione – así que por favor no me pidas que me quede aquí.

Esta bien preciosa – le dijo Harry dándole un beso en los labios – Ron, te la encargo muchísimo, cuídala como si fuera de oro.

No te preocupes Harry – le dijo Ron a quien Harry le había contado ya acerca de su sueño – lo haré, tu no te preocupes.

Neville – le dijo Harry – Ginny es tu responsabilidad, cuídala mucho.

Si Harry – le dijo Neville.

Y a ti quien te cuidara Harry – le dijo Hermione con una lagrima en los ojos.

Preciosa, si todo sale bien, no necesitare quien me cuide – la abrazo – si todo sale bien hoy termina todo – entonces un beso en su boca.

Subió a su escoba y salio por la torre, Hermione lo siguió con la vista y notó como un rayo salio de entre los árboles del bosque y le pego de lleno a Harry.

¡Harry! – Grito Hermione – Ron vámonos, le dieron a Harry.

Los cuatro chicos bajaron corriendo hacia el bosque, necesitaban ayudar a Harry.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aquí están ya, posiciones chicos – dijo una voz entre los arbustos.

No saben lo que les espera – contesto alguien mas – si supieran que el chico nos confeso el plan y cayo ante un engaño tan simple.

Cállate, te van a escuchar – dijo una tercera voz – ahí vienen.

Entonces desde el bosque venían al menos unas 15 personas todas vestidas con una larga túnica negra, caminando y protegiendo a uno de ellos, cuando se acerco los chicos pudieron verlo ahí estaba él, la persona a quien estaban esperando desde que pisaron Hogwarts, en el centro de ellos estaba Voldemort.

Aleiza se quedo paralizada cuando vio al chico que venia detrás de ellos, era el único que no se veía muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, ella lo reconoció enseguida, era él, su respuesta, su cierre, lo que estaba esperando. Estaba a punto de salir cuando alguien la sujeto fuertemente y la jalo hacia abajo – no te precipites, aun no, debemos esperar la señal.

Pero él… yo necesito – dijo Aleiza.

Tranquila, todo a su tiempo – le contesto Giselle – aguarda solo un minuto mas.

Entonces un ruido al frente, los Mortífagos se pararon - ¡Lumos! – dijeron varias personas al mismo tiempo, eran gente de la orden del Fénix, ahí estaban esperando a los Mortífagos.

Pero que sucede, como saben ustedes – dijo uno de ellos – al diablo con las palabras, ahora.

Inmediatamente todos los Mortífagos sacaron sus varitas y comenzaron a lanzar hechizos, los miembros de la orden se defendían y atacaban con la misma intensidad que los Mortífagos, entonces los chicos salieron de los arbustos, ellos también comenzaron a atacar y defenderse de los Mortífagos, ahora los superaban en numero pero los Mortífagos seguían llegando, Aleiza aprovecho el momento y consiguió hacer a un lado a aquel muchacho.

Conjuro el encantamiento que habían visto en clase de Lupin la burbuja entonces cuando estuvieron solos no pudo contenerse más y lo dejo salir todo.

Así que por eso no podíamos estar juntos, por que tu ahora lo sigues a él – le dijo con tanta ira en sus palabras – que acaso no te importé, lo nuestro nunca te importo.

Aleiza, que haces tú aquí – le dijo el muchacho – nunca supe de ti.

Mientes – le dijo Aleiza apuntándole fijamente con su varita – nunca me buscaste, tu terminaste la relación recuerdas, sin motivo ni razón aparente, solo terminaste y además me dijiste que no me amabas – la ira se comenzaba a apoderar de ella – por que lo hiciste, por que lo dejaste de esa manera.

No Aleiza, no era yo, tu no sabes, me obligaron – le dijo el muchacho – ellos me… no era yo.

Entonces quien Luís, quien era si no tu – le dijo sin contenerse – quien era si no tu.

Fue alguien mas – le dijo – usaron poción multijugos, y yo no podía hacer nada, me tenían vigilado – le dijo el muchacho bajando su varita.

Entonces como supieron lo demás – le pregunto Aleiza – lo de mujer de hielo, la que nunca se iba a enamorar, eso solo lo sabias tú, no me digas que eso también era la poción multijugos.

No Aleiza, no les dije nada te lo juro – le dijo Luís – Princesa yo nunca he dejado de amarte, eso fue solo algo que me hicieron, querían que me uniera a ellos, y tu sabes como son – se fue acercando lentamente a Aleiza que seguía sin bajar su varita – si no me matarían y a ti también.

Yo hubiera preferido la muerte – le dijo Aleiza – la muerte antes de herirte de esa manera.

Pero Princesa, yo escogí mejor esto, así quizá tu lograrías encontrar la felicidad en alguien mas – le dijo Luís ahora estaba justo a un paso de Aleiza – no podía permitir que te mataran y menos por mi culpa, Yo te Amo – le dijo eliminado el espacio entre ellos y besando a Aleiza quien fue sacada de su concentración y se rompió el encantamiento.

Uno de los Mortífagos observo la escena y se dirigió hacia ellos rápidamente – pero que estas haciendo, se supone que debes luchar contra ellos no besarlos.

Pero, tu no entiendes – le dijo Luís.

Lo único que entiendo es que eres débil y que no mereces servir al Señor Oscuro – le dijo el mortífago, ya sabes las consecuencias de tus actos ¡Avada Kedabra! – un rayo salio de la varita del mortífago y le dio a Luís quien fue despedido hacia atrás sobre el cuerpo de Aleiza quien se había quedado inmóvil. Ella se quedo ida, el combate seguía a su alrededor.

Volteo a su lado y alguien la ayudo a levantarse – Arriba Kira, levántate, no es seguro estar aquí – le dijo Harry que había llegado hacia donde estaba la pelea.

¡Impedimenta! – dijo Aleiza para esquivar un hechizo que iba directo hacia ella, el mortífago que había matado a Luis aun estaba frente a ella burlándose de su hazaña.

No tenias por que hacer eso – grito la chica – te lo mereces ¡Avada Kedabra! – el impacto fue directo, ni siquiera se lo esperaba el mortífago que cayo muerto.

Gracias Harry – dijo Aleiza avanzando un poco más para reincorporarse a la pelea.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los chicos llegaron al bosque y vieron como poco a poco los Mortífagos iban ganando terreno y se iban adentrando cada vez mas cerca del castillo, entonces vieron la escoba de Harry, y corrieron hacia ella.

¿HARRY? – Comenzaron a gritar los cuatro – ¿HARRY?

Allá esta – dijo Neville que lo vio mas adelante en el bosque, se veía un poco herido y su ropa estaba rasgada - Esta peleando con… con-tu-sabes-quien.

Los chicos se acercaron pero cuando estaban a escasos metros escucharon un hechizo venir desde cerca – ¡Estupefy!

Los cuatro voltearon y Harry también que vio como Hermione se iba a acercando poco a poco dos Mortífagos salieron y ella comenzó a pelear con ellos.

No Hermione, vete de aquí, huye – grito Harry.

¡Crucio! – Voldemort le había lanzado el hechizo – déjala, ella no merece vivir, es solo una Sangre Sucia inmunda, ellos se encargaran de ella.

Cierra la boca – le dijo Harry - ¡Crucio! No hables así de ella como te atreves, si ni siquiera tu eres sangre pura, tu padre no era mas que un Muggle que abandono a tu madre, estuviste en un orfanato hasta que Dumbledore te saco de ahí, no te da vergüenza odiar tanto a los sangre sucia cuando tu mismo eres un sangre mezclada, eres patético – Harry estaba hablando con demasiada ira en sus palabras, nunca había hablado con tanto odio hacia alguien siguió lanzando hechizos y rechazándolos con gran facilidad.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Por su parte Giselle hacia lo suyo, ella también estaba peleando con todas sus fuerzas, Saulo se acababa de apartar de ella para seguir con su plan ahora y a Vladimir le había perdido el rastro, Aleiza se encontraba a solo unos metros de ella.

Giselle peleaba con tanta rabia, ella estaba ahí para vengar la muerte de su hermana, si mataba a algún mortífago no importaba pero ella en verdad iba por aquellos que habían matado a su hermana, entonces vio a alguien conocido peleando contra ellos, la profesora Spinnet.

Pero que hace usted aquí – le dijo Giselle – se supone que usted esta con nosotros.

No seas estúpida niña – le dijo la profesora – yo estoy con el Señor Oscuro, como podría estar apoyando a un tonto como Dumbledore, todo era parte del plan, yo debía vigilar desde el colegio para informarle al señor.

Pero profesora, nosotros confiábamos en usted – le dijo Giselle algo decepcionada.

No seas tonta niña, que no sabes que ni siquiera en tus compañeros puedes confiar – dijo la profesora lanzando varios hechizos al tiempo que hablaban ella y Giselle.

Pero, de que habla – le pregunto Giselle algo confundida.

De tu "novio" – le dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

¿Que? No Vladimir no puede… no – dijo la chica bajando un poco la guardia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione perdió a Harry de vista, ya no lo encontraba, logro deshacerse del mortífago que la estaba atacando, le había lanzado un hechizo que lo había dejado fuera de combate por un tiempo, lo que le dio la oportunidad de buscar a Harry, cuando llego hacia un lado vio como seguía con Voldemort peleando, justo cuando se iba a acercar…

Ya date por vencido – dijo Voldemort.

Nunca, no dejare que te salgas con la tuya, ya mataste a mis padres, a quien mas quieres matar, que posible amenaza puede representar alguien mas contra el gran y poderoso Señor Oscuro, por que tienes tanto miedo si aseguras que nadie es mas fuerte que tu – le contestaba al tiempo que esquivaba, reflejaba y lanzaba hechizos.

Cállate niño – le dijo Voldemort – no sabes lo que dices.

¡Harry! – grito Hermione mientras se acercaba a él.

Hermione vete de aquí – le dijo Harry – no quiero que les pase nada, por eso estoy haciendo esto, vete de aquí, vete.

No, no te dejare solo con él – le dijo Hermione acercándose un poco mas.

Vete de aquí, tu no entiendes nada – le grito Harry – no quiero que te pase nada, no te quiero perder – se acerco a ella y la empujo ligeramente hacia atrás para interponer su cuerpo entre Hermione y Voldemort, no pensaba dejarle el campo libre.

Pero Harry – dijo Hermione al tiempo que comenzaba a retroceder – por que no quieres que te ayude.

Por que es demasiado peligroso estar aquí en este momento – le dijo Harry – vete, volveré contigo te lo prometo, no dejare que él acabe contigo, solo déjame terminar.

¡Crucio! – el hechizo le dio a Harry.

Vete Hermione – le decía mientras estaba bajo el hechizo.

Hermione se fue de ahí, cuando volteo vio a el muchacho que había visto en el pasillo aquella ves en el pasillo con aquella maestra, entonces supo perfectamente quien era – TU – le grito con tanta ira – tu le tendiste la trampa, como puedes ser así, apunto su varita directo a la cara de Vladimir.

Vaya la Sangre Sucia tiene coraje – dijo Vladimir cuando se vio con la varita en la cara y la ira en la cara de la chica – pero de que te sirve cuando tu novio va a morir el día de hoy

Cierra la boca, no me obligues a – le dijo Hermione

A que, a matarme – le interrumpió – no tienes las agallas granger, no te sientes asesina, ni siquiera te atreverías a conjurar la maldición, y aunque lo hicieras, se requiere de gran poder, cosa que creo que no tienes.

Aun están las demás maldiciones – le dijo Hermione - ¡Crucio! – Vladimir no tuvo tiempo de esquivarla o desviarla – esta por ejemplo, quizás no te mate con la maldición, pero podría tortúrate eternamente.

Estúpida Sangre Sucia – decía Vladimir sin rendirse completamente al hechizo.

La batalla siguió, Ron y Neville estaban peleando contra tres o cuatro Mortífagos entre ellos dos. Ginny se había perdido, pero ninguno la podía encontrar ni podía moverse de ahí, si se movían un mortífago los atacaba fuertemente, poco a poco comenzaron a vencerlos pero aun no se podían mover de ahí.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¿Por que lo hiciste, por que? – le gritaba Ginny a Malfoy

Pero Ginny por favor entiende – le decía Malfoy que tenia su varita abajo y había conjurado el encantamiento de burbuja que les había mostrado Lupin.

Que entienda que, que ahora es definitivo, no puedo estar contigo cuando tu lo único que quieres es acabar con mis amigos por seguir a alguien que ni siquiera te conoce y mucho menos te apreciara nunca, no de la manera que yo lo hago – le decía Ginny con todos sus sentimientos a flor de piel, pero no iba a llorar no esta vez.

Ginny por favor entiéndeme – le pedía Malfoy – sino hago esto te van a… Ginny, mi amor… si no hago esto te van... te matan.

Pero Malfoy – le dijo Ginny sorprendida por la confesión del rubio – por que dices eso.

Se enteraron de lo nuestro – me obligaron a terminar esto, no tenemos permitido relacionarnos de alguna manera sentimental con alguien que este en contra de la causa del Señor Oscuro, si no lo hacia te mataban, por favor entiéndeme – comenzó a acercarse lentamente a la chica.

Pero… por que no me lo dijiste – le pregunto.

Por que no lo ibas a hacer, por que nuestro amor es tan grande que yo sabia que no lo ibas a hacer – le contesto Malfoy – tenía que hacer algo que te decepcionara para que así obligarte a ya no sentirte así por mi, para al menos así mantenerte segura.

Draco – por primera ves en mucho tiempo ella se refirió a él por su nombre y no por su apellido – no tenias que hacer eso, no sabes que me heriste tanto, el no poder decirle a nadie lo que me contaste, no poder decirle a nadie lo que sucedería el día de hoy.

Lo siento tanto Ginny – le dijo Malfoy que perdió su concentración en el hechizo y se deshizo.

Así que todo fue un engaño Draco – le dijo Lucius – nos dijiste que la chica ya no representaba un obstáculo.

Tu no sabes nada – le contestó Malfoy – tu nunca has amado a nadie mas que a ti mismo.

No me insultes de esa manera – le contesto Lucius – soy tu padre recuérdalo.

Solo por que me engendraste, pero tu nunca me criaste – le dijo Draco – nunca me quisiste, solo llegue a este mundo y estoy donde estoy ahora gracias a mi madre, por que de ti nunca obtuve nada.

Cierra la boca – le dijo Lucius al tiempo que le lanzaba un hechizo que Malfoy recibió de lleno.

Adelante, mátame – le dijo Malfoy en tono desafiante – que esperas.

Tengo algo mejor – le dijo Lucius – sabias las reglas Draco, terminas con ella o muere ¡Avada Kedabra! – un rayo color verde salio de la varita de Lucius y se dirigió directo hacia donde estaba Ginny.

¡No! – grito Malfoy

¡Avada Kedabra! – otro grito salio desde atrás de donde se encontraban Malfoy y Ginny, este le pego a Lucius que quedo tendido en el suelo, sin vida.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione se acerco nuevamente hacia donde estaba Harry con Voldemort, seguían peleando, esta ves no tuvo tanto problema para llegar hasta ellos por que la mayoría de los Mortífagos habían quedado fuera de combate y estaba segura de haber dejado a Vladimir fuera de combate también, los miembros de la orden del Fénix que estaban muy cansados para seguir peleando, entonces se acerco y fue testigo de aquello…

¡Avada Kedabra! – dijo Harry, esta ves Voldemort no pudo hacer nada, el hechizo le pego, no había nada que evitara aquel hechizo, nadie lo sobrevivía, excepto Harry claro que gracias a su madre lo había sobrevivido una vez.

Hermione se sintió tan feliz de haberlo visto, se había terminado, Voldemort ya no existía – ¡Harry! Se termino – dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a él.

Entonces un ruido entre los árboles, detrás de Hermione un Mortífago – Usted – dijo Harry al ver el rostro del mortífago – pero como, confié en usted, pensé que…

¡Avada Kedabra! – grito el mortífago, aquel rayo verde igual al que había lanzado Harry solo unos segundo antes salía de la varita del mortífago, terminando su trayectoria en el cuerpo de Harry que al impactarlo fue lanzado hacia atrás cayendo a varios metros de distancia de donde estaba parado antes.

¡No! – grito Hermione cuando vio aquella escena, se dio media vuelta y se topo cara a cara con el mortífago que había matado a Harry.

La maestra – dijo Hermione – usted era, como pudo… ¡AVADA KEDABRA! – grito con todas su fuerzas, se necesitaba de gran poder y habilidad para conjurar aquel hechizo, y lo logro, una vez mas el rayo salio de su varita y le impacto, la profesora Spinnet no hizo nada por intentar esquivar, no que hubiera podido hacer nada por la intensidad con que lo había lanzado.

Hermione corrió hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Harry, se tiro al suelo junto a él y comenzó a llorar – lo prometiste, dijiste que nada te pasaría… estaríamos juntos… no podré estar si tí…no quiero…

Neville y Ron llegaron unos minutos mas tarde y vieron como Hermione estaba en el suelo, al lado de Harry, se encontraba de rodillas con su cabeza y sus brazos sobre el pecho de Harry, al verla corrieron hacia ella, Ron intento separarla un poco del cuerpo de Harry, pero le fue imposible, solo la rodeo con sus brazos, Neville estaba ahí también, Ron comenzó a llorar al igual que Hermione y Neville dejo escapar unas cuantas lagrimas también.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**denle Go**


	19. Una Confusion

**Hola a todos, lo se una gran y larga ausencia pero estaba un poco ocupada jejeje, la verdad ni tanto pero se me cerro el mundo, bueno ps aquí les dejo el ultimo capitulo de mi fic, ya se leyeron mi ONE SHOT, jeje**

**Bueno espero que la espera por un nuevo capitulo valga la pena, aquí esta y el capitulo 20 será el Epilogo, no me contestó mucha gente pero lo haré de cualquier manera**

**Ojala les guste y pues ya saben saludos a Selegna, Ana, Cecy, Ana,Tim, Fer, Julie y cualquiera que haya leído mi fic y dejado su review (si se me olvido alguien perdón)**

**Bueno ahora si a leer**

**Capitulo 19: Una Confusión**

La batalla siguió por unos segundos más, hasta que los mortífagos habían huido o se habían dado por vencidos al enterarse de la muerte de Voldemort. Los miembros de la orden del Fénix se habían asegurado que los mortífagos que aun estaban con vida permanecieran inmóviles mientras llegaban las personas que los llevarían a Azkaban. McGonagall llego hacia donde estaba Hermione llorando sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Harry, Neville la dejo pasar rápidamente, y Ron se aparto de Hermione, McGonagall se acerco a la chica y se tendió en el suelo junto a ella.

Vamos Hermione – le dijo rodeándola con sus brazos – llevémoslo al castillo, ahí lo podrás ver un poco mas tarde.

Profesora, él prometió… él dijo que…. él estaría conmigo – dijo Hermione abrazando a la maestra – como pudo… esto no… no puede ser cierto.

McGonagall abrazo también a la chica y la levanto del suelo – Vamos linda, vayamos al castillo.

Lupin lanzo un hechizo para hacer levitar el cuerpo de Harry, el mismo que le había lanzado a Snape cuando estaban en tercer año para sacarlo de la casa de los gritos, ahora iban caminando y el cuerpo de Harry estaba levitando tras ellos. Todos entraron al castillo, Hermione iba llorando todo el camino.

Espera aquí un segundo linda – le dijo McGonagall a Hermione al dejarla en una habitación del castillo.

Pero Harry, donde lo dejaran, donde estará, yo quiero estar con él – dijo Hermione levantándose rápidamente de donde estaba sentada – ¿profesora donde?

En unos minutos te diré donde esta y podrás ir con él, ahora necesitas intentar calmarte – dijo McGonagall – Neville por favor, Hermione… ya sabes.

Si profesora – dijo Neville que sabia de la condición de Hermione – Vamos linda – le dijo tomándola por la cintura e intentando llevarla nuevamente a sentarse.

Neville, como pudo él… - el cuerpo de Hermione se hacía un poco mas pesado, Neville la sujeto con ambos brazos. Cuando vio su cara noto que ahora la chica estaba desmallada – Ron ayúdame…

Neville volteó hacia donde estaba Ron pero no había nadie, lo habían dejado solo con Hermione, la tomo en brazos y la llevo a la enfermería.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ron se había ido nuevamente al bosque en busca de Ginny, estuvo buscándola por un tiempo, después escuchó un llanto cerca de donde estaba, lo que vio cuando se acerco no lo podía creer, era ella en el suelo y a su lado Malfoy, pero como, que estaban haciendo ellos dos ahí, se acerco para poder hablar con ellos pero después noto que estaba en el suelo, sin vida…

¿Ginny, que fue lo que paso? – dijo Ron acercándose rápidamente hacia donde estaban ellos.

Ron, él esta... esta muerto – dijo Ginny abrazando a su hermano – el se sacrifico, por mi… lo perdí, ahora no podremos estar juntos, él esta muerto… - Ginny estaba cubierta en lagrimas el llanto y la tristeza se habían apoderado de ella y Ron lo único que hizo fue abrazar a su hermana, después tendría oportunidad de preguntarle a que se refería con todo aquello.

Y los demás, como están todos, esta bien – preguntó Ginny mirando a su hermano a los ojos.

No, Ginny… Harry esta… esta muerto – dijo Ron dejando salir unas lágrimas de sus ojos…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aleiza estas bien – dijo Saulo acercándose a la chica que se encontraba sola, llorando – que tienes princesa.

El me amaba – dijo Aleiza – lo hizo por mi, y yo tenia tanta rabia contra él, solo lo hizo por mi…

De que hablas princesa, por que estas así – le dijo Saulo acercándose más a ella y rodeándola con uno de sus brazos.

Luis, el me dijo que no me amaba y me dejo ir, solo por protegerme, él se sacrifico por mi, y yo le guardaba tanto resentimiento, no sabía lo que había hecho por mi – Aleiza se recargo en su amigo y comenzó a llorar.

No esta, Vladimir no esta – dijo Giselle a sus compañeros – no esta, y Spinnet dijo… ella dijo… ella dijo que… tonterías ella dijo tonterías de él, y no puedo encontrarlo – dijo dejándose caer al suelo donde estaban sus compañeros bajando la cabeza y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Ya lo buscaste en todo el castillo – pregunto Saulo – quizá haya ido a su dormitorio.

Aleiza puedes llevarnos – le dijo Giselle a su compañera, se notaba mucha ilusión en sus ojos.

Claro vamos – le contestó limpiándose las lagrimas con su túnica.

Los tres chicos fueron a la sala común de los Slytherin, Aleiza dijo la contraseña para entrar y se dirigieron al dormitorio del chico, algunos Slytherin se les quedaron viendo extrañados de la actitud de los chicos, pues era un Gryffindor y una Reavenclaw quienes habían entrado a su sala común seguidos de la Slytherin, al llegar al dormitorio de Vladimir estaba vacío, vieron sobre su cama tres sobres, uno dirigido a cada uno de ellos, Giselle los tomo y se los dio a cada uno de sus compañeros, la letra era de Vladimir. Los chicos tomaron su sobre y lo abrieron cuidadosamente.

_Giselle mi amor:_

_Espero que entiendas lo que tuve que hacer, si estas leyendo esto es por que no volví al castillo con ustedes, por favor tienes que comprender, TE AMO pero el bando del señor oscuro me ofreció mas cosas, ellos me dieron la garantía de poder rehacer mi vida una ves que esto hubiera terminado… ellos dijeron que te dejarían en paz si yo me iba con ellos y tengo tiempo haciéndoles creer que estaba de su lado, por favor no pienses que lo que siento por ti no es rea, habría dado cualquier cosa en el mundo por poder quedarme contigo pero no puedo, esto no lo estoy haciendo solo por ti, lo estoy haciendo por el bien de Saulo también, él entenderá por que lo hice, por favor perdóname por no haberte dicho nada, pero esto es algo que tenía que hacer, recuerdas lo que te dije "pase lo que pase el día de hoy no vayas a olvidar que te amo" estaba siendo sincero, creo que tendremos que olvidar nuestros planes, por favor no vayas a cerrarte al futuro, hay tantas cosas por delante y tanto que vivir, olvida esto, piensa en mi como si estuviera muerto y nunca vayas a olvidar que mis sentimientos hacia ti son sinceros, te amaré siempre._

_Siempre tuyo, Vladimir Grimaldi_

Giselle volvió a doblar su carta y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, él había estado de encubierto trabajando para el bando contrario… no pudo evitar sentirse traicionada, la profesora Spinnet tenía razón…

_Docal:_

_Se que recibir esta carta te debe haber confundido demasiado, después de todo tu y yo nunca nos llevamos bien, si estas leyendo esto es que no estoy ahí y no podré esta tranquilo hasta poder decirte la verdad, se donde esta tu hija, lo descubrí hace tiempo mientras trabajaba con el señor oscuro, el me dijo lo que había planeado, él esperaba contar contigo, que te unieras a él, y por eso mando a aquellos mortífagos a tu casa por ti, pensó que quizá tomando a la niña te unirías a él, pero no le dio resultado, la niña esta bien, ella vive con una familia de magos. Te gustara saber que guarda recuerdos tuyos que te recuerda en sus sueños, te dejo la dirección para que vayas por ella, yo ya he mandado una carta a esa familia, ellos la cuidaron pues les dijeron que su padre iría por ella._

_Vladimir Grimaldi_

Saulo guardo cuidadosamente su carta, en ella se encontraba su mas grande tesoro, la carta para encontrar de nuevo a su hija, dos años habían pasado sin verla. Ahora podría tenerla nuevamente, ahora podría volver a abrazarla.

_Aleiza:_

_Se que debe haberte desilusionado demasiado el encontrar esto y saber que fue de mi, tenias razón, si estaba traicionándolos, pero por favor comprende que no lo hice por mi, lo hice por ustedes yo nunca le pase información al señor oscuro, espero que puedas perdonarme y por favor no me guardes rencores, en verdad disfrute de nuestra pequeña amistad aunque tu nunca confiases mucho en mi, supongo que desde un principio tenias razón en no hacerlo, por favor no te molestes y apoya a Giselle y Docal en su vida, ellos sabrán agradecértelo._

_Vladimir Grimaldi_

Aleiza al igual que sus compañeros guardo cuidadosamente su carta y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Giselle, ella ya había cerrado su carta y estaba sentada llorando, los dos chicos la abrazaron y la dejaron llorar, estuvieron con ella hasta que se hubo calmado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ella se pondrá bien verdad – dijo Neville a Madame Pomfrey – por favor dígame que se va a reponer.

Neville, la muerte de Harry fue un golpe muy fuerte para Hermione, quizá no lo resista, su condición empeoró demasiado este año, y es muy posible que no sobreviva mucho tiempo mas, tienes que decírselo a sus amigos – le contestó Madame Pomfrey.

¡NO! – dijo Neville muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo – ella no lo quería compartir con ellos y yo respetare sus deseos, quizá les podamos decir que fue parte del combate que por eso se desvaneció, quizá algún hechizo que le lanzaron los mortífagos, PERO NO LES DIRE NADA ACERCA DE SU CONDICION DE SALUD, NO NECESITAN SABERLO Y CUANDO DESPIERTE ELLA SE SENTIRA TRAICIONADA AL SABER QUE YO DIVULGUE SU ESTADO.

Neville – le interrumpió – quizá ella ya no despierte… ¿estas conciente de eso?

LO SE Y NO IMPORTA – dijo el chico nuevamente – NO TRAICIONARE SU CONFIANZA.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En el bosque alguien despertaba después del combate, estaba cubierto completamente por hojas y hierbas, se incorporo lentamente, su cuerpo estaba muy adolorido, lo ultimo que podía recordar era haber recibido el impacto de un hechizo y haber caído al suelo, después de eso no podía recordar nada, camino un poco en dirección al castillo – ¡Hemos Ganado! – pensó alegrándose demasiado, el bosque estaba oscuro y no veía con claridad, después unos cuerpos mas adelante, vio a la profesora Spinnet lo cual le dio mucha tristeza y unos cuantos metros mas adelante vio a Lucius Malfoy y a Draco en el suelo también sin vida, se dirigió lentamente al castillo, tenía que asegurarse que nadie mas hubiera muerto, que ellos estuvieran con vida.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione tienes que despertar, no te puedes dar por vencida, tienes que luchar, por favor despierta – decía Neville que estaba sentado junto a la castaña, tomando su mano y hablándole tiernamente al oído – por favor linda, no puedes dejarnos, primero Harry y luego tu. Piensa en Ron, no puede perder a sus mejores amigos, no puedes darte por vencida… - repetía una y otra vez.

Ron y Ginny llegaron a la enfermería – como esta, que le paso – dijo Ron rápidamente – que te pasa Herms, por favor no puedes hacerme esto, primero Harry y luego tu, no, por favor despierta, no nos dejes así.

Herms por favor, no te podemos perder a ti también, perdóname tanto, perdóname por no habérselos dicho pero no podía, Draco me… el me hizo un hechizo, no podía decir nada – dijo Ginny junto a la cama de su amiga – no podía hablar…

Los tres chicos estaban en la enfermería. Ahí se quedaron junto a la cama de Hermione esperando que la chica abriera los ojos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Giselle, vamos, debemos llevarte a tu casa, ahí podrás recostarte y descansar – dijo Saulo tomando a su amiga – vamos linda, arriba.

Vamos Giselle – dijo Aleiza – te llevaremos.

Princesa – dijo Saulo – quizá tu bebas quedarte aquí, ya estas en tu casa, no tiene caso que salgas, yo la llevare y mañana nos veremos, intenta descansar bonita.

Saulo salio de la casa de Slytherin con Giselle entre sus brazos, la chica se encontraba destrozada, iban por el pasillo rumbo a Reavenclaw cuando alguien les grito por el pasillo.

Giselle, espera tienes que saber, tienes que ver esto – le dijo Lupin – por favor tienes que venir.

Que pasa Remus – dijo, por primera vez se olvido completamente que estaban en el colegio.

Es necesario que veas algo, por favor ven conmigo – le dijo.

Vamos linda, vamos con él – le dijo Saulo que aun no soltaba a la chica.

Tengo un tiempo buscándolos, donde estaban – pregunto Lupin.

Estábamos buscando a Vladimir, pero él se ha ido – dijo Giselle – se fue con ellos, con los mortífagos.

Entiendo – dijo Lupin – Giselle, lamento mucho esto pero hay algo que tienes que… ver.

Ver que Remus – contesto extrañada por el comportamiento de Lupin.

Esto Giselle – dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación frente a la cual se habían detenido.

Al fondo de la habitación estaba él, Vladimir, recostado sobre una mesa, su cuerpo sin vida yacía al fondo de la habitación. Al verlo Giselle se lanzo sobre él – Vladimir, no… esto no puede ser cierto, tu no puedes… se supone que tu estabas con ellos, como pudieron haberte… malditos cobardes…

Giselle se quedo ahí llorando ante el cuerpo sin vida de Vladimir mientras Saulo platicaba con Lupin – pero como no se dieron cuenta que era él, o acaban de traer su cuerpo – preguntó el chico pues en el camino alcanzaron a ver que había gente recogiendo los cuerpos que habían quedado en el bosque.

Es que pensamos que era otra persona… pensamos que era Harry – dijo Lupin.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llego al castillo y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la sala común, quizá sus amigos se encontraran ahí, a entrar la sala mostraba una decoración muy triste, los estandartes de Gryffindor habían sido cambiados por unos color negro, iguales a los que habían puesto cuando Cederic había muerto, su imaginación comenzó a volar, y si su sueño se había hecho realidad y su Hermione había muerto, o quizá Ron, o Ginny, Neville – tengo que encontrarlos.

Salio corriendo de la sala común y se dirigió al despacho de Dumbledore, en el camino se encontró a McGonagall – profesora como esta Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, ¿están todos bien? – dijo Harry mientras corría hacia donde estaba la maestra.

¡Harry! ¡Pero que… que estas haciendo aquí! – Dijo McGonagall al ver a aquel chico que habían dado por Muerto – tu… como es posible si tu… tu estabas… Muerto

Muerto, no, no puedo estar muerto, si estuviera muerto seria ahora un fantasma y seria transparente – dijo Harry – no soy transparente y no vuelo así que no puedo ser un fantasma.

Pero entonces, ¡oh no! Creo que hemos cometido un grave error – dijo McGonagall. Harry acompáñame por favor

Profesora aun no me contesta, los demás están bien – le dijo Harry aun sin moverse

Oh, si Harry, ellos están bien – le dijo comenzando a caminar.

Llegaron al salón donde habían dejado el cuerpo de Harry, bueno de quien creían que había sido Harry

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry, Harry por favor despierta, por favor mi amor, no me puedes dejar, lo prometiste, cumple tu promesa, por favor – decía Hermione aun con los ojos cerrados, al parecer estaba soñando.

Hermione… despierta – le dijo Ron – vamos Hermione por favor, despierta.

No… como pudiste… Harry como pudiste…

Por favor Hermione despierta – dijo Neville mientras se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba en ella justo al lado de Hermione – vamos linda, tienes que despertar – Neville le sintió la frente a la chica y noto que su temperatura era alta.

Harry, no puedes abandonarme… prometiste estar conmigo – decía Hermione aun agonizando, su temperatura había subido mucho, estaba que ardía en fiebre

Ginny por favor, busca a Madame Pomfrey – le dijo Ron quien también había sentido la frente de su amiga – vamos Hermione, no te rindas, te necesito.

La chica salió corriendo en busca de la curandera, dejando a los dos chicos sentados en la cama sin poder despertar a Hermione que estaba agonizando y sufriendo mucho.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Una vez que McGonagall y Harry hablaron con Giselle, Saulo y Lupin las cosas se aclararon un poco, Harry les contó acerca de a amenaza de Malfoy a Ginny, de lo que había pasado en la torre del castillo y de cómo finalmente un hechizo lo golpeo y cayo de la escoba y eso era lo ultimo que recordaba, entonces fue cuando McGonagall le contó acerca de la batalla y de cómo Voldemort había recibido el Avada Kedabra y murió, y después la profesora Spinnet le había lazado el Kedabra a Vladimir pensado que era Harry y como Hermione había acabado con ella.

Pero Profesora si fue Grimaldi quien se deshizo de Voldemort, entonces el no está muerto – dijo Harry – según la profecía Voldemort debe matarme a mi o yo debo matarlo a él, y siendo Grimaldi quien lo hizo, entonces el no murió.

De que profecía hablas Harry – preguntó Giselle – no sabía que había una profecía.

Es que pocas personas sabían de ella – dijo Harry – pero que estoy haciendo, debo encontrar a Hermione, debo encontrar a los demás, debo verlos, Hermione, pobre debe haberse sentido muy triste creyendo que estoy muerto.

Oh, no te preocupes Harry – dijo Lupin – ella esta en uno de los salones cerca de la entrada, enseguida iremos a buscarla mientras cuéntanos de la profecía.

Harry hizo caso a Lupin y en el camino les contó acerca de la profecía. Cuando llegaron al salón en el cual habían dejado a Hermione, pero al llegar notaron el salón vacío.

Hermione, donde estás, Hermione? – Harry decía mientras avanzaba por la habitación.

Su estado – dijo McGonagall en voz alta sin querer.

¿Su estado? – Le preguntó Harry – ¿a que se refiere con eso profesora?

Que a que me refiero – dijo McGonagall – no me refiero a nada señor Potter, que podría yo querer decir con eso

¿Sabe usted donde podría estar Hermione? – le preguntó Harry

Puede que este en la enfermería… usted sabe por la batalla, quizá se haya debilitado… si, eso pudo haber sido – dijo la maestra para salir del apuro.

Harry salió corriendo de la habitación y se dirigió rápidamente a la enfermería. Cuando llego se encontró a Hermione en una de las camas agonizante aun, Ginny y Madame Pomfrey ya habían llegado pero nada podía detener a Hermione.

Hermione, que te paso preciosa, dime que es lo que te pasa – fue lo que dijo Harry al llegar corriendo al lado de Hermione y apartar a Ron de su lado para colocarse junto a ella.

Neville, Ginny, Ron y Madame Pomfrey se quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver a Harry de pie junto a Hermione pues le creían muerto y e Harry que tenían en frente estaba muy vivo.

¿Harry? – Dijo Ron – pero tu estabas… yo te vi… vi cuando te trajeron hacia acá, como es posible que ahora estés aquí… que estés…

Las palabras de Ron eran las de alguien muy confundido como si estuviera viendo un fantasma o alo parecido.

Ahora no Ron, ya les explicare después, pero díganme que le pasa a Hermione – dijo tomando las manos de Hermione que seguía repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez.

Harry tu… tu no… no puedes abandonarme… prometiste estar conmigo… lo prometiste – seguía repitiendo la chica cuya fiebre aun no bajaba y se le veía muy agitada.

Hermione, preciosa, aquí estoy, escúchame – le decía Harry – por favor Hermione, tienes que ponerte bien, no puedo volver a verte así.

La chica seguía repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez, nada de lo que hacía Madame Pomfrey parecía dar resultado. Era como si Hermione hubiera perdido la voluntad de vivir.

Preciosa, despierta por favor, yo… yo no puedo estar sin ti – le hablo Harry al oído, lo que hizo que la castaña detuviera sus palabras y la desesperación abandono su cuerpo – por favor, escúchame, aquí estoy, a tu lado, no he muerto, fue alguien mas, fue poción multijugos, despierta preciosa. Vamos Hermione, no puedes abandonarme, te necesito, no puedes abandonarme tu también. No podría perder a alguien mas, por favor preciosa, te necesito.

La temperatura de Hermione volvía poco a poco a la normalidad, su semblante se veía muchísimo mas relajado, y los delirios habían desaparecido.

Ron, Neville, quédense con ella, aun hay algo que tengo que hacer – dijo Harry saliendo de la enfermería.

¿A donde vas? – le dijo Giselle que salió de la enfermería detrás de él.

A buscar a Voldemort, aun no ha muerto algo me lo dice – dijo Harry mientras comenzaba a correr.

Harry ha ido a buscar a Voldemort él solo – dijo Giselle cuando regreso a la enfermería.

Enseguida todos salieron de la enfermería incluso Madame Pomfrey, solo Ginny se quedo con Hermione, en caso que despertara.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No, Saulo – dijo Aleiza al despertar – pero que sucedió, estoy en mi recamara, pero que… estará bien.

Aleiza salio de la cama y se colocó su túnica de Slytherin para salir en busca del Gryffindor, sentía una gran necesidad por verlo, por estar con él – seguro ya esta dormido pero no importa, buscaré la manera de verlo – se dijo mientras andaba por el castillo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Si aquí es donde estaba en mis sueños, no debo estar lejos de Voldemort – se dijo Harry al llegar al lago – Hermione no vendrá pues ahora esta dormida en la enfermería.

¡Crucio! – dijo alguien

¡Impedimenta! – muy apenas alcanzo a desviar el hechizo, cuando se hubo disipado la luz alcanzo a ver a un Mortífago.

Ya veo que el niño que vivió sabe desviar un encantamiento – dijo el Mortífago - ¡Crucio!

Esta vez le dio, Harry sintió el dolor recorrer su cuerpo, no lo había podido detener, justo cuando iba a hablar le dio de lleno, estaba de rodillas en el suelo, el mortífago cada vez incrementaba el poder del cruciatus

Mh, así que fue solo suerte Potter – dijo el mortífago – ¿que es lo que dices, no alcanzo a escucharte – dijo el mortífago burlándose, después dejo el cruciatas.

Harry se incorporo rápidamente – Rictusempra – dijo Harry y el hechizo le dio de lleno al mortifago lo que hizo que este saliera despedido hacia atrás.

Hechizos de niños, es todo lo que tiene el "gran" Harry Potter – dijo Voldemort mientras salía detrás de unos árboles.

Es que estaba reservando los mejores para lanzártelos lentamente, uno a uno, esperando que sufras y que sientas todo el dolor que le hiciste sentir a tanta gente – dijo Harry, no sentía miedo, ya no lo sentía.

Entonces comenzaron a salir encantamientos de ambas varitas, después Harry volteo en dirección al castillo. La pelea se volvió muy intensa los hechizos de ambos eran muy poderosos y aunque habían logrado impactarse y ambos estaban muy golpeados y con demasiadas cortaduras en sus cuerpos, Voldemort se burlaba de los ataques de Harry que parecía ser inmune a ellos, así como Voldemort parecía ser inmune también a los ataques de Harry.

Podría estar aquí eternamente Potter, algún día tendrás que bajar la guardia y entonces te mataré ¡Avada Kedabra!

¡Impedimenta! Pero no sabes hacer otra cosa, es que tu poder se limita a hacer solo eso, eres patético – le dijo Harry, dio en el grano pues ante todo Voldemort era orgulloso.

Patético, te enseñaré lo que es ser patético Potter, patético es vivir toda tu vida a expensas de una fama que se te dio, una fama que o te ganaste Potter, si la estúpida Sangre Sucia de tu madre no se hubiera interpuesto ahora estarías muerto al igual que ellos – le dijo Voldemort.

Ni se te ocurra mencionar a mi madre, no tienes el derecho de hablar de ella y muchísimo menos de insultarla, nunca llegaras a ser la mitad de lo que fueron mis padres, solo un cobarde se atrevería a intentar asesinar a un bebe que no podía defenderse ¡Rictumsepra! – Por primera vez el hechizo le pegó a Voldemort que salio despedido hacia atrás, justo cuando se iba a incorporar - ¡Crucio! – nuevamente el hechizo le pegó.

Esa es por mi madre ¡Crucio! – Repitió Harry – esa va por mi padre ¡Crucio! Ahora es por Sirius que también murió por tu causa. Y finalmente ¡AVADA KEDABRA! Esa va por todas las personas que matase – los últimos hechizos habían dado justo en el blanco, Voldemort daba gritos de dolor conforme era impactado por los cruciatas, y finalmente cuando Harry lanzo el avada kedabra observo cuando el hechizo le dio a Voldemort sin que este pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, vio como su cuerpo no quedo solo tendido ahí sin vida, sino que vio algo salir de su cuerpo, su alma y vio como esta se desintegraba completamente, entonces comprendió, la amenaza había terminado, ya no tendría que preocuparse por Voldemort, ya no…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al siguiente día todos sabían lo que había pasado en el bosque como Harry había finalmente derrotado nuevamente y para siempre a Voldemort, ya la noticia se había corrido y todo mundo estaba mucho mas relajado, de no ser por cierta chica castaña que se encontraba aun sin despertar en la enfermería.

Aleiza prosiguió con su búsqueda que había dejado inconclusa el día anterior.

Saulo, al fin te encuentro – dijo Aleiza cuando encontró a chico y corrió a abrazarlo.

Princesa, te sientes bien – le dijo Saulo separando un poco a la chica, solo lo suficiente como para verla a los ojos – que te pasa princesa, te sientes bien.

Ahora si, ahora estoy de maravilla – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos – me acabo de dar cuenta de lo mucho que significas en mi vida.

Aleiza, estas segura, sabes lo que estas diciendo – le dijo Saulo mirándola con una cara que estaba que no se la creía.

Si, estoy segurísima, se que me quieres mucho y…

No Aleiza, yo no te quiero – le interrumpió.

Entonces… - dijo Aleiza mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

¡Te Amo princesa! – le dijo Saulo, acto seguido acerco su rostro lentamente al rostro de Aleiza, sin despegar la vista de sus ojos color violeta, esos ojos que le encantaba, que lo tenían loquito, hasta que estuvo a una distancia en la cual era incomodo seguir con los ojos fijos en los de ella, cerro sus ojos y encontró los labios de la chica, aquellos labios que ya había probado anteriormente y que por alguna extraña razón sabían mejor que nunca.

Saulo, yo – dijo Aleiza en cuanto el beso hubo terminado – ¡yo también TE AMO!

Oye princesa, que le dirás a Rupert – dijo Saulo – ¿no estabas de novia con él?

La chica estalló a carcajadas, estaba que no se contenía de la risa - no, claro que no, yo no estaba de novia con nadie, eso fue un cuento que el dijo, para ganar un poco de reputación con las chicas y s veo que le funciono, le ayude un poco eso es todo – dijo entre risas.

Genial, entonces, como es que nunca me ayudaste a mí – le dijo Saulo – que no viste que me estoy muriendo por ti desde hace tanto tiempo.

Ahora lo estoy haciendo – dijo Aleiza sellando los labios del chico y hundiéndolo en un gran beso, de esos que nunca se olvidan.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione despertó miro a su alrededor y vio a Harry en la cama de a lado – ¡Harry! – dijo levantándose de la cama, no había notado que Neville Ron y Ginny también estaban ahí.

Harry, estas bien, entonces todo fue una… una pesadilla – dijo la chica, lo que hizo que todos despertaran, todos excepto Harry.

Hermione, ya estas bien – dijo Ginny abrazando a la chica, al abrazo se unieron Ron y Neville.

Linda, estas bien, me da tanto gusto – decía Neville.

Nos diste un gran susto Herms – dijo el pelirrojo.

Ya chicos, estoy bien, pero y Harry que le pasó, yo lo vi el estaba, estaba muerto – dijo la chica al decir esto su cara reflejo una gran tristeza.

Hermione – dijo Ginny – es que Harry…

Harry esta bien preciosa, ahora esta completamente bien – dijo Harry que acababa de despertar.

Harry, estas bien – inmediatamente Hermione se dio media vuelta y envolvió al chico de cabello negro azabache en un gran abrazo, no pudo contener las lágrimas, esta vez eran lágrimas de felicidad de tener a aquel chico de vuelta en su vida – pensé que te había perdido, pensé que me habías dejado.

Preciosa te lo prometí, yo nunca dejo de cumplir una promesa – le dijo Harry levantando la cara de Hermione y se acerco a ella para darle un beso.

Neville observo la escena y se sintió muy triste, no es que fuera malo solo que al ver el cuerpo inerte de Harry se había emocionado un poco, pues ahora tenía el camino libre con Hermione, y pues al saber que el no estaba muerto, se alegro por Hermione pero la escena que estaba viendo solo dañaba sus sentimientos. Ron observo aquella escena con una sonrisa, pues su mejor amigo estaba vivo y ahora sería feliz al lado de su mejor amiga, no podía pedir nada mas, excepto quizá la aceptación de cierta chica.

Ginny por su parte no pudo evitar una lagrima que salio de sus ojos al recordar que ahora no tendría a Draco junto a ella, que había sacrificado su vida, que le había regalado lo mas preciado, comprendió que la amaba demasiado y que ese había sido u mas grande gesto de amor. Neville dirigió su mirada a la pelirroja y noto aquella lagrima, lo cual le despertó una gran ternura.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En otro lado del castillo se encontraba una chica llorando sola, en uno de los jardines, ella lloraba desconsoladamente, había quedado sola, el amor de su vida había muerto en un gran sacrificio, sacrificio que de haber sabido que no funcionaría y de ella haberlo sabido lo habría tratado de convencer de no hacerlo, pero ahora no había nada que hacer Vladimir estaba muerto y ella se había quedado sin él.

Que te pasa Giselle, por que lloras de esa manera – dijo Lupin al pasar por donde estaba la chica.

Remus, él esta muerto, que se supone que yo haga sin él, que podría yo hacer, habíamos planeado una vida juntos, habías dicho que viviríamos juntos de ahora en adelante, que ahora el no tendría que volver ahí y podríamos ser felices – dijo Giselle tirándose al pecho de Lupin.

Tranquilízate, no es el fin del mundo, se que ahora así lo sientes, que piensas que no hay nada mas por que vivir – le dijo Lupin – quizá ahora te sientas fatal y creas que todo se ha perdido pero no es así, de no haber sucedido eso Voldemort aun estaría vivo, no sabríamos nada acerca de la profecía, muchísimas cosas Gis.

Pero yo no puedo Remus, no puedo sin él – le dijo aun llorando.

Yo aquí estaré contigo, no dejaré que nada te dañe en este momento – le contestó dándole un pequeño beso en la frente

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Ojala les haya gustado y espero sus reviews**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**


	20. Epilogo

**Hola a quienes aun lean esto, pues lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el Epilogo de mi FF, ojala que les haya gustado y que haya valido la pena para ustedes leer la historia de esta mujer que pensó que seria bueno escribirla y ps aquí quedo.**

**Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron sus reviews y por aquellos que no dejaban reviews pero la leían**

**Saludos a todos y un beso enorme**

**Capitulo 20: EPILOGO**

17 años habían pasado desde que aquel niño de cabello negro azabache, escondido detrás de unos lentes redondos y con una marca distintiva que lo hacia ser reconocido por todo aquel mundo que el desconocía, hasta ese entonces el no tenia ni idea de lo que era la magia, sabia de su existencia aunque sus tíos le habían dicho mas de un millón de veces que eso no existía y que estaba prohibido hablar de ella en casa, entonces una carta y él lo supo, supo que era un mago.

Poco tiempo después cuando ingreso al colegio se dio cuenta que esa cicatriz que el recordaba haberla tenido toda la vida y que por eso el era conocido como "el niño que vivió" y que hasta hacía 10 años su sobrenombre había cambiado por el de "el muchacho que venció" pues había completado su destino y había librado al mundo mágico de aquella amenaza tan grande que representaba Lord Voldemort, un mago oscuro tan obsesionado con cuestiones de sangre que había declarado la guerra a todos aquellos que no fueran "sangre pura" siendo que el mismo era mestizo.

Entonces se encontraba aquel muchacho, ahora todo un hombre en su habitación, una habitación con cama matrimonial y varias fotografías en los muebles, muchísimas fotografías de él con una chica, su nombre Hermione Granger, su amiga desde que ingreso al colegio y que le apoyo en todos sus obstáculos a los que se enfrentaba y que en su séptimo y ultimo año del colegio de magia y hechicería se convirtió en algo mas que su amiga, en su pareja, en la mujer de su vida. Aquella chica de cabello castaño y muy alborotado que gracias a las estéticas "muggle" en su ultimo año se hizo el alaciado permanente, una excelente bruja muy inteligente y ganadora del premio anual de la escuela por sus sobresalientes calificaciones y su excelente dominio de la magia y encantamientos.

Ese día se reuniría con sus compañeros del colegio, sobretodo con aquellos que había compartido su último año, con los que había vivido la experiencia de finalmente haberse deshecho de aquella amenaza.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llego al Caldero Chorreante, aquella posada que servia de paso al mundo mágico y que era invisible a los ojos de la gente común y corriente, entonces decidió entrar, ahora gozaba de muchísima mas fama que antes, no solo por haber vencido a aquel mago sino por que era uno de los aurores mas reconocidos, muchísimos de los seguidores de Lord Voldemort que habían seguido con sus practicas después que este fue vencido habían ido a parar a Azkaban gracias a él, se decía que no había mago que se le escapara.

Cuando entro noto que el lugar estaba casi vacío, por lo que decidió preguntar si alguno de sus amigos habían llegado, quizá se habrían ido al Callejón Diagon mientras daba la hora – disculpe, no ha llegado nadie del grupo que nos reuniríamos hoy – le dijo pues se habían hecho preparativos para ellos.

Oh por Dios, es el señor Potter – dijo el encargado del lugar – no Señor Potter, aun nadie ha llegado, pero les preparamos una mesa en uno de los salones, para que tengan la privacidad que necesitan.

Muchas gracias – contestó Harry – ¿me podría decir donde es?

Claro, claro señor Potter, adelante es por aquí – dijo el encargado guiando el camino hacia una habitación al fondo del local.

Harry se quedo en el local jugando con la pequeña que lo acompañaba, había llegado con ella, una niña de 4 años de edad, con el cabello rizado muy alborotado, de color negro azabache igual que el pero con unos hermosos ojos color miel, unas largas pestañas y una boca pequeña color carmín, igual que su madre.

Entonces van a venir tus amigos papi – dijo la pequeña.

Así es, vendrán los amigos de papá y mamá – contestó – y los podrás conocer.

Y van a venir más niños para poder jugar – pregunto nuevamente la niña.

No lo se preciosa, hace mucho que no se de ellos – dijo Harry con un toque de melancolía en sus palabras, los extrañaba y mucho – pero en cuanto lleguen nos damos cuenta.

Harry, me dijeron que ya habías llegado y no me lo creí, pensé que faltarías por alguna misión o algo así – dijo Ginny al entrar por la puerta, ahora ella también era mayor, se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, delgada con su cuerpo muy bien torneado, llevaba el cabello recogido hacia atrás y en su mano izquierda portaba un anillo de compromiso.

Ginny – Harry se levanto de un salto de su silla – como crees que me perdería esta reunión, no habría misión o mago que me detuviera de venir acá – se acerco a ella y le dio un gran abrazo, la niña los miro un poco enojada por la actitud de su padre.

¿Y ella quien es? – pregunto Ginny al ver a la pequeña con cara de enojada.

Ella es Lilian Jane Potter Granger – dijo Harry acercándose y cargando a la pequeña que no le quitaba la vista a Ginny – mi hija.

Hola linda, mi nombre es Ginny, y soy amiga de tus papas desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo – dijo Ginny regalándole una sonrisa.

Hola señora – dijo visiblemente molesta por el comportamiento de su papá.

Y ese anillo, quien es el afortunado – preguntó Harry.

Pues no lo vas a creer, pero es Dean, él y Neville me ayudaron a superar lo de Draco y después se dio el flechazo, y nos casamos dentro de tres meses – le contestó con una amplia sonrisa.

Siempre pensé que Neville seria tu esposo – dijo Harry.

No, el siempre estuvo enamorado de Hermione, pues cuando ustedes se casaron estuvo buscando a alguien mas, en realidad nuca les deseo nada malo, ahora ya esta enamorado de alguien mas, ya veras quien es – dijo Ginny justo cuando termino de decir Dean entro a la habitación.

Listo amor ya estoy aquí – dijo al entrar – Harry, cuanto tiempo sin verte – le dijo dándole también un abrazo.

Vaya así que es verdad, te casaras con Ginny – dijo Harry.

Así es, finalmente sentare cabeza, aunque veo que tu te me adelantaste por mucho – dijo Dean – y donde esta su mamá

Dean – dijo Ginny dándole un golpe entre las costillas.

¡Ouch! que pasa yo no dije nada – otro golpe – ¡Ouch! malo.

Ron viene en camino con Lavander, ellos también tienen un hijo, es todo un Weasley, pelirrojo y con pecas – dijo Ginny – Lavander quería que se pareciera a su familia pero los Weasley somos mejores y con genes más fuertes.

Eso es cierto – dijo Ron al escuchar lo ultimo dicho por su hermana – Isaac es todo un Weasley – acto seguido le dio un gran abrazo a Harry, quien acababa de dejar a Lilian en el suelo.

Ron me estas asfixiando, no puedo respirar – dijo Harry, entonces el pelirrojo lo soltó.

Ya tenía tantas ganas de verte, mira que aunque los dos trabajamos de auror pues casi no te veo – dijo Ron.

Lo se discúlpame bastante pero entre las cosas del trabajo y de la casa no me da tiempo ni siquiera para enviar lechuzas Hedwig esta muy enfadada conmigo por que ya no la mando a ningún lado – dijo Harry.

Ella es Lilian eh, esta igualita a Hermione, solo que con tu color de cabello, y bueno su cabello es mas dócil que el de ella – dijo Ron.

Así es, es la viva imagen de su madre – dijo Harry con un halo de tristeza en sus palabras.

Un rato después Isaac y Lily estaban jugando por toda la habitación y los chicos estaban muy metidos en su platica, recordando tantas cosas que les habían pasado en su estadía en el colegio.

Entonces se abrió la puerta y entraron Saulo y Aleiza, los chicos que habían entrado en el ultimo año al colegio, que aunque eran mas grandes hicieron buena amistad, Saulo era 6 años mas grande que ellos, Aleiza y Giselle solo les llevaban un año a los demás, detrás de ellos entro una niña de aproximadamente unos 15 años, su apariencia era muy parecida a la de aquel chico que falleció en el combate contra Voldemort, se parecía mucho a Vladimir Grimaldi, el les llevaba 5 años.

Hola muchachos – dijeron al unísono – veo que estamos casi todos – dijo únicamente Aleiza.

Hola chicos siéntense, hay lugar para todos – dijo Harry.

¿Y ella quien es? – preguntó Ron.

Ella es Paola, recuerdan que les dije cuando estábamos en el colegio que había perdido a alguien y le estaba buscando, bueno pues era ella – contestó Saulo.

Pero para que buscabas a la Hermana de Vladimir – dijo Ron, inoportuno como siempre.

Ronald – dijo Lavander al mirar la cara de Saulo y la chiquilla al escuchar a Ron – que nunca escuchas las cosas que dices, siempre eres tan inoportuno.

No importa Lavander – contestó Aleiza – ya sabe la verdad.

Así es, cuando la encontré le conté lo sucedido, yo lo suponía pero no quería creerlo hasta que hable con Vladimir justo antes de la batalla – dijo Saulo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eh Docal – dijo Vladimir al verlo por el castillo – me estabas buscando.

Así es, Giselle me contó algo, dijo que era algo de un cambio de planes, para que no lo sospechara Aleiza – dijo Saulo.

Y que te dijo Gis – preguntó.

Me dijo algo que me niego a creer y por eso te lo pregunto a ti – contestó Saulo.

Y que es, que te pudieron haber dicho que yo te tengo que confirmar – preguntó Vladimir extrañado.

Es cierto que Paola es hija tuya – dijo Saulo sin más, necesitaba esa respuesta.

¿Que? De que hablas, como es que ella… como supo – dijo Vladimir.

Vladimir, dime si es verdad o no, es mi hija debo al menos saber la verdad – dijo Saulo.

Pues tu lo dijiste Docal – dijo Vladimir con su misma actitud de superioridad – es mi hija.

Entonces es verdad – le contesto – pero como, como fue posible que Anaís me hiciera eso, que le hiciste, la hechizaste verdad, ella era solo muggle, no entendía nada de magia, no sabia de su existencia – le dijo abalanzándose contra el y dejándolo contra la pared - por que lo hiciste, por que te tuviste que meter con lo que mas quiero en la vida, mi esposa, y ahora mi hija ni siquiera lleva mi sangre.

No seas ridículo Docal – dijo Vladimir sin poder safarse del agarre de Saulo – yo no la tuve que hechizar ella me busco, fue durante una misión encubierta que me tuve que hacer pasar por muggle y la conocí, en realidad creo que se enamoro de mi, pero si te sirve de consuelo ella quería terminar lo nuestro poco antes de morir y respecto a la magia, bueno creo que el único engañado eras tu por que ella sabia muchísimas cosas de magia, me sorprende muchísimo que ella no fuera bruja.

Mientes – le dijo presionándolo mas contra la pared – eso no es verdad, Anaís no sabía nada de magia ella nunca lo supo, y además ella nunca te habría buscado, ella nos amaba mucho a mi y a mi hija.

Pero si que eres idiota – le dijo Vladimir ya sin resistirse – Paola no es tu hija, ella lleva la sangre de los Grimaldi, no de los Docal, ella será siempre una Grimaldi, quizá la hayas criado tu pero aun puedo empezar de nuevo.

Tu sabes donde esta mi hija – le dijo Saulo soltándolo un poco – dime donde esta, tengo que encontrarla.

Eso es algo que no te dire Docal – dijo empujandolo para liberarse completamente – por la simple y sencilla razon que cuando la encuentre se quedara conmigo, ahora si me disculpas tengo una ultima cosa que hacer antes de esta noche.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lo siento, no lo sabía – dijo Ron apenado.

Bueno no estamos aquí para acordarnos de las penas, que es lo que nos tienen que decir – dijo Aleiza tomando asiento al lado de Saulo y Paola.

Pues para poder hablar – dijo Harry la melancolía se apoderaba un poco mas de sus palabras – es necesario que lleguen los demás.

Pues entonces ya no esperaren mas – dijo Giselle al entrar a la habitación del brazo de Neville.

Así es, aquí estamos – dijo Neville.

Así que ella es la afortunada – dijo Harry en voz alta.

Si te dije que te llevarías una gran sorpresa – dijo Ginny con gran alegría.

De que hablan – pregunto Giselle muy confundida por el asunto.

Es que Harry pensó que…

Pensé que Neville terminaría al lado de Ginny, nunca me imagine que contigo – interrumpió Harry a Ginny.

Bueno, eso lo pensaban todos pero como puedes ver no fue así, Neville fue un gran apoyo para mi, cuando me entere de lo de Vladimir de su… bueno ustedes saben – dijo Giselle mirando a la chica sentada al lado de Saulo – en realidad él es un gran hombre y una excelente pareja – dijo Giselle dando un beso en la mejilla de Neville ocasionando que este se sonrojara completamente.

Bueno pero entonces para que nos citaste aquí, que es lo que tenias tanta urgencia en decirnos Harry – pregunto Lavander que nunca había dejado su personalidad.

Quería hablarles de Hermione – inmediatamente todos voltearon la mirada hacia Harry y los ojos de este se humedecieron y su voz adquirió ese toque de tristeza y melancolía que había querido ocultar todo ese dia.

Que pasa con ella, por cierto donde esta – dijo Dean - ¡Ouch! Ginny.

Es que… ella – la voz de Harry se quebró.

Ella murió – término de decir Ginny.

Que, por que, fue en alguna misión, como sucedió – las voces de todos sonaron en la habitación, lo que ocasiono que Lilian e Isaac volvieran a la mesa junto con sus padres.

Ella estaba… estaba enferma, al parecer desde hacia mucho tiempo… y pues finalmente… la enfermedad la venció – dijo Harry – ya no pudo mas, nunca me quiso decir que era lo que le pasaba hasta el final… cuando ella… bueno cuando ya estaba…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Se encontraban en su casa, Hermione y Harry descansando después de la última misión de Harry en la que había logrado atrapar y enviar a Azkaban a Bellatrix y finalmente había obtenido su venganza pues ella había matado a Sirius.

Así que por fin la encontraste amor – dijo Hermione – ya esta en Azkaban.

Si preciosa, creo que finalmente logre lo que quería, en este momento no puedo pedir nada mas, tengo a la mujer de mis sueños a mi lado, una precisa hija, un bebe en camino y al fin logre encerrar a la asesina de Sirius, creo que su circulo considerara nuevamente el seguir con sus estúpidos ataques – dijo Harry abrazando a Hermione y dándole pequeños besos por el cuello, ella solo ladeaba un poco la cabeza para facilitarle el trabajo con los besos.

Entonces ya tu vida esta completa, no hay nada que te falte – dijo Hermione.

Solo verlos, sabes, los extraño tanto, hace tanto que no hablo con ninguno de ellos, creo que le daré a Hedwig el gusto y enviare una carta a los chicos, los invitare a juntarnos, que te parece en tres semanas en el Caldero Chorreante, será una gran reunión – dijo Harry muy entusiasmado.

Si amor me parece muy bien – dijo Hermione levantándose del sillón en que estaban, se levanto muy rápido que se mareo y callo nuevamente al sillón.

Que te pasa Hermione – dijo Harry tomándole la cabeza antes que esta diera de lleno en la cabecera del sillón.

Nada Harry, solo me levante muy rápido – dijo incorporándose lentamente y se dirigió a su recamara.

A donde vas – dijo Harry siguiéndola.

Harry voy al baño, me quiero dar una ducha – dijo Hermione intentando evadirlo.

Pero por que estas así, que te pasa, últimamente te mareas muy seguido – decía Harry insistente – dijiste que era por el bebé, pero estoy empezando a sospechar.

Harry, no todo es un secreto déjame entrar al baño – dijo Hermione un poco molesta.

Quien dijo algo de secretos Hermione – le pregunto extrañado, no era esa la actitud de Hermione.

Nada… nadie dijo nada de secretos – contesto Hermione nerviosa.

Que te pasa – pregunto Harry

Nada déjame entrar al baño – dijo entrando al baño y tambaleándose un poco el mareo era mucho, cerro la puerta tras ella.

Harry abrió la puerta del baño tras escuchar un golpe y vio a Hermione en el suelo del baño – Hermione que te pasa, estas bien, preciosa que tienes.

-----

Después de unas horas el medimago dijo a Harry que ya podia entrar a la habitación en que estaba Hermione, le habían dado una Habitación privada por esposa de Harry Potter – ya puedes pasar Harry.

Gracias Patrick, ¿como esta ella, y el bebe, como están? – pregunto Harry.

¿El bebe, que bebe Harry? – dijo Patrick.

Hermione había estado viniendo dijo que tenia citas por que estaba embarazada, tu eres quien la atiende, tu debes saber – le dijo Harry.

¿No te lo ha dicho verdad? – le dijo Patrick – creo que es mejor que le preguntes a ella que es lo que le pasa Harry, es mejor que lo escuches de ella.

Escuchar que – dijo Harry un poco molesto ahora.

Harry pregúntale a ella – dijo Patrick – ya esta en condiciones de hablar – se retiro del pasillo antes que Harry hiciera mas preguntas.

¿Hermione, como estas? – dijo al entrar.

Bien Harry ya estoy bien, pero tu sabes, los mareos, los desmayos, cosas del embarazo – dijo Hermione quien se encontraba muy pálida, mas que de costumbre.

¿El embarazo? – dijo Harry.

Si amor, o que ya se te olvido – dijo Hermione un poco juguetona pero con la mirada nerviosa.

No me gustan los secretos Hermione, o que ya se te olvido – dijo Harry visiblemente molesto de que Hermione le mintiera.

Secretos, cuales secretos – dijo Hermione mas nerviosa aun.

Ya me dijo Patrick que no estas embarazada, entonces que es lo que te pasa, que no me has dicho Hermione – dijo Harry si algo le molestaba demasiado eran los secretos y mas que fueran de parte de Hermione, él para ella no tenia secreto alguno, siempre había sido tan sincero con ella, desde que estaban juntos no le había ocultado nada.

Te dijo Patrick…

Si, que es lo que estas ocultando – le dijo casi furico pero sin levantar la voz.

Harry es que… yo… estoy… enferma – dijo Hermione bajando la cabeza.

Harry se acerco a su cama y se sentó en ella – de que hablas enferma de que – dijo seguía muy molesto pero lo intentaba ocultar un poco.

Es que me detectaron una enfermedad que no tiene cura, es algo muy parecido a la leucemia pero no es eso exactamente, no tiene cura, ni con remedios muggle ni con remedios mágicos – dijo sin levantar la cabeza aun.

Pero desde cuando lo sabes, por que no me habías dicho, yo habría encontrado la manera de curarte – dijo Harry.

Si no han podido en tanto tiempo, ya no lo harán, aunque encontraran una cura ya no me serviría, no en mi estado y con tanto avance – decía la chica, demasiada tristeza en sus palabras.

¿En tanto tiempo? Desde cuando lo sabes Hermione – dijo tomando su barbilla y levantando la cabeza de la chica.

Harry yo supe que estaba enferma desde… desde nuestro… nuestro ultimo año en Hogwarts… pero no había querido decírtelo – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Desde entonces Hermione – dijo levantándose de la cama de un salto – por que no me habías dicho nada, se supone que eres mi pareja, nos casamos tenemos una hija, me hiciste creer que tendríamos otro hijo, cuanto tiempo mas pretendías seguir el engaño, quien lo sabe, quien mas lo sabe Hermione, a quien se lo dijiste – le dijo aun sin levantar la voz pero ella lo conocía muy bien, sabia que el estaba furioso y lo noto mas por que las cosas en la habitación empezaron a flotar, tal como lo hacían siempre que el se molestaba de sobremanera, siempre había sido así

Nadie… nadie lo sabe – dijo Hermione mintiendo una vez mas, las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, sabia que lo que había hecho era muy doloroso para Harry, sabia lo mucho que odiaba los secretos – no se lo dije a nadie – paso saliva – lo saben mis padres pero nadie mas.

Por que Hermione, por que mentir – las cosas comenzaron a descender a su lugar – por que creer que podrías con ello tu sola, preciosa, yo habría hecho todo lo que esta a mi alcance por que te repusieras, ahora solo me dices esto, me tenias engañado, 10 años Hermione, 10 años en un engaño y ahora solo me dices por que lo descubrí, no pensabas decirme nunca.

Harry yo… yo no quería que sufrieras… ya has tenido bastante en ti vida como… para yo traerte mas problemas – las lagrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos, cada una de las lagrimas era señal de profundo dolor y arrepentimiento, como había sido capaz de mentirle a él, el amor de su vida – yo no quería que supieras que yo… no era la chica que ti esperabas y en cambio era solo una mujer enferma.

Hermione, tu nunca serás eso para mi, eres la mujer de mi vida, como puedes pensar algo así, que te llevo a creer que podías sola con esto…

No lo se, no quería que me tuvieras lastima – dijo Hermione llorando pero un poco mas tranquila de la reacción de Harry.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estaba enferma entonces, por eso estuvo así durante nuestro último año de Hogwarts, por eso sus desmayos, las idas con Madame Pomfrey – dijo Ron – por eso tu pasabas tanto tiempo en la biblioteca – dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia Neville y señalándolo con su mano.

¿Que? – dijo Harry – de que hablas Ron.

De nada, es que… bueno pero no nos has dicho cuando murió, nos dijiste de cómo te enteraste – dijo Ron intentando evadir el tema.

Así es, ella falleció ayer en el hospital, al parecer los remedios no le surtieron efecto en la etapa que estaba, yo ya había mandado a Hedwig a dejarles la carta de nuestra reunión el día de hoy, así que pensé que podría avisarles ahora – dijo Harry que no pudo contener las lagrimas, había perdido a su pareja.

Pero aun no me contestas Ron – dijo Harry.

Yo te contesto Harry – dijo Neville – es que, bueno Hermione me lo confeso cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, cuando ella pensó que tu y Ginny eran pareja, ella se sintió muy mal y Madame Pomfrey me dijo que insistiera con ella que me dijera y pues ella me lo confeso, yo estuve mucho tiempo en la biblioteca buscando alguna especie de remedio que no se hubiera utilizado, gran tiempo de mis investigaciones de Herbología se han basado en ella, pues nunca perdí la esperanza de encontrar una cura y nunca la perderé – dijo Neville – no te enfades, ella no había podido hablar contigo entonces, y pues cuando te veía estabas con Ginny y ella no podía estar con ustedes, creo que la entiendo, yo tampoco pude por algún tiempo soportar verlos juntos a ustedes dos.

Entonces lo sabias, quien mas lo sabia – dijo Harry mostrando un poco de rabia, al igual que en el hospital las cosas comenzaron a flotar, Lily se aferro a su padre lo que hizo que este se tranquilizara un poco y las cosas volvieran a su lugar – alguien mas lo supo antes que yo, o es que todos lo sabían y yo era el único estup… – miro a Lily – el único que no lo sabía

Tranquilízate Harry, nadie mas lo sabia – dijo Neville.

Ginny como es que sabias que ella estaba muerta, si apenas sucedió ayer – dijo Harry ya un poco paranoico.

Tranquilízate, no sabia de su enfermedad, es solo que ayer fui a San Mungo y escuche a Patrick comentar con otro medimago que finalmente había terminado su calvario, que no se explicaba como fue que aguanto tanto tiempo. Por eso es que supe – contesto Ginny muy serena.

Los demás estaban impactados de saber de la muerte de Hermione, acordaron ir al siguiente día al entierro de Hermione, ellos se encargaron de avisarle a todos aquellos que alguna vez conocieron y apreciaron a Hermione.

Al siguiente día llegaron a un cementerio McGonagall, Lupin, casi todos los profesores de Hogwarts y la gran mayoría de los que estuvieron en Gryffindor, algunos alumnos de Hufflepuff y de Reavenclaw, para sorpresa de muchos incluso algunos Slytherins fueron al entierro, Harry se sintió muy agradecido, los padres de Hermione se encontraban ahí, cuidando de Lilian.

Las flores blancas adornaban el cementerio completo y ella llevaba una rosa blanca en sus manos, Harry nunca aparto la mirada de la cara de quien fuese la mujer de su vida, aquella de la que estuvo siempre enamorado y que estaba seguro que nunca olvidaría, las lagrimas brotaban ocasionalmente de sus ojos, esos ojos verdes que encantaban a Hermione, en momentos tomaba a su hija en brazos, la niña solo lo abrazaba y le daba pequeños besos en la mejilla, a manera de consuelo, de la misma manera que siempre lo hacia su madre, sabia que eso le daba a entender que estaba con él, la niña era la viva imagen de su madre, lo cual le daba a Harry una razón para seguir luchando en la vida.

Se le dio el entierro mas hermoso que se había hecho nunca, mucha gente dijo palabras hermosas de Hermione, los chicos se despidieron de Hermione, cuando lentamente bajaron su ataúd, en el se encontraba una carta escrita a puño y letra igual que muchas de las que recibió durante su ultimo año de clases, pertenecía a aquel hombre que siempre la había amado, que nunca dejo de hacerlo y nunca la dejaría de amar, en ella, en ella una canción, su favorita.

_Por ti – ella baila sola_

_Yo te quiero regalar palabras, ser tu red para cuando caigas_

_Cogerte de la mano al andar, y decirte cosas al oído_

_Ser tu manta cuando tengas frío, y ser tu hombro para llorar_

_Dejo todo por un beso tuyo, quiero ser tu espada y tu escudo_

_Decirte que te quiero una vez más, quiero ser tus alas y tu cielo_

_Quiero ser el mar y tu velero, el suelo y tus pies para caminar_

_Por ti mi vida empeño, por un momento de verte sonreír_

_Por ti mi alma vendo, a cambio del tiempo _

_Que necesites para ser feliz_

_Nunca te olvidare…_

**FIN**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Espero que les haya gustado leer tanto como a mi escribir, ya tengo unas ideas para otro fic y uno que otrs songfic.**

**Ya saben un saludo y un beso a todos**

**Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**DENLE GO**


End file.
